Suis moi et je te fuis, fuis moi et je te tue
by Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru
Summary: Hanako descend d'une famille mafieuse et exerce cette profession en parallèle avec sa vie de lycéenne. Avec une réputation sadique, Hanako impose son règne et ses règles dans l'établissement, le problème c'est l'arrivée de Lamy et de Law qui déstabilise la vie organisée de la demoiselle.
1. Chapitre 1 : Fuis moi

Dans le métro, Tokyo, 15 septembre dans les environs de 17h.

A cette heure-ci, le métro est toujours bondé de monde. Law siffle une injure quand des personnes le bousculent pour se frayer un passage. Tous les mardis, il accepte de subir ce sacrifice pour sa petite sœur, Lamy. Il allait avec ses amis boire une bière près du lycée en attendant qu'elle termine les cours, puis après ils rentrent tous ensemble. Ses amis ont prit l'habitude de prendre le métro à cette heure quand Lamy leur a confié s'être déjà faite harceler sexuellement. La jeune fille est une fille tout à fait respectable et très mignonne pour être en première année de lycée et éventuellement une proie facile pour les vieux vice-lards pervers du métro. Un arrêt brusque écarte la lycéenne du groupe de son frère. Elle est juste à cinq mètres d'eux, mais un mal est très vite arrivé. Son grand frère bouscule plusieurs personnes dans le but de la rejoindre mais un groupe d'homme l'en empêche, ils lui bloquent littéralement le passage pendant que d'autres forment un cercle autour de la lycéenne.

"_Dégagez. Des sourires se dessinent au coin de leur visage et un gémissement se fait entendre. Reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur il fonce dans le tas avant de se faire sévèrement rejeter avec une droite bien placée. Il grogne en s'essuyant la lèvre où un filet de sang s'échappe de sa commisure.

_Traf! S'inquiète son meilleur ami.

_Gamin. On s'occupe d'elle t'inquiète pas.

_Bande d'enculés. Jure Kid en serrant les poings."

A quatre ils ne feront pas le poids face à autant d'hommes. Des rires malsains résonnent jusqu'à leurs oreilles avant qu'un cri plus strident diffère de leur voix. Lamy se débat du mieux qu'elle peut, mais sa chemise vient d'être arrachée et les attouchements se font beaucoup plus poussés. Putain il faut moins de 15 minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à leur station et rejoignent leurs potes mais il faut aussi bien 2 minutes pour réussir à violer une lycéenne sans défense. Des larmes perlent aux coins des yeux de Lamy quand l'un des hommes glisse sa main dans son soutien gorge et dans sa culotte.

"_Si j'étais vous j'arrêterai tout de suite. Intervient une voix féminine, froide et intimidante.

_Tu veux te joindre à la partie ? Demande un homme qui lui prend le poignet pour l'attirer contre elle."

Réaction immédiate, la jeune femme chope son poignet avant de le lui tordre et de lui coller une droite qui le fait voler au milieu de la foule.

"_Non merci, vieux porc dégueulasse. Crache-t-elle en enfilant des mitaines. Elle reporte son regard sur les hommes qui formaient un cercle autour de la lycéenne. Dégagez de là. Ordonne la brune en leur assénant un regard meurtrier qui leur fit avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_Sinon quoi ? Tente l'un d'entre eux.

_Sinon c'est ta gueule qui finit sur la vitre. Tranche la brune en soulevant légèrement la jupe de son uniforme. Elle en sortit un flingue visiblement chargé. Je ne me répéterai pas, si vous ne bougez pas d'ici 3 secondes, je vous éclate vos faces de porcs. Déclare, la voix assassine de la jeune fille en décochant le cran de sécurité sur son arme."

Dans le doute, les hommes ne sachant pas si c'est du bluff ou non, font ce qu'elle dit et s'éloignent de la lycéenne en pestant. Le pistolet toujours à la main, elle tend son autre main pour aider la jeune fille à se relever. Une fois debout, elle déboutonne sa propre chemise avant de l'enlever et de la lui donner.

"_Couvres toi avec, dépêche toi."

Lamy fait avec empressement ce qu'elle dit. Désormais en sous vêtements, elle assomme la barrière d'homme qui formait un barrage et empêchait la première année de rejoindre son frère. Elle range son arme en les voyant sortir du métro et prend dans son sac une veste à capuche noire, avec de la fourrure blanche à pois noirs à l'intérieur. Lamy rejoint en courant les bras de son frère en tremblant. Pendant que la jeune fille s'assoit sur l'un des bancs en remontant la fermeture de sa veste. Elle sort son téléphone et ses écouteurs et met le volume à fond en s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Un tapotement sur son épaule la sort de son monde parallèle.

"_Kyoteru-sempai, merci pour tout à l'heure. S'incline respectueusement la première année. La concernée soupire avant d'enlever une de ses oreillettes.

_On ne t'a jamais apprit à te défendre seule ? Elle fit non de la tête.

_C'est pour ça que mon frère et ses amis font le trajet avec moi. Justifie la lycéenne en les pointant du doigt. Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

_Fais ce que tu veux... Souffle la troisième année en mettant sa capuche. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Quoi ? En effet, Lamy la regarde intensément depuis qu'elle s'était assise se triturant l'esprit en s'entre-mêlant les doigts.

_Pour la chemise...

_Tu peux la garder.

_Est ce que je peux t'appeler Hanako-sempai ?"

Une migraine envahit l'esprit d'Hanako de plein fouet, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu intervenir tout a l'heure, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas voir une fille se faire agresser par un homme. Elle inspire un bon coup, avant de prendre un air terrifiant.

"_Tu ne connais pas ma réputation ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire lubrique en coin.

_Bien sûr que si, mais je n'y crois pas ! Nie Lamy en s'agrippant à sa jupe souillée. Sauf votre respect, vous ne m'auriez pas sauvée tout à l'heure si vous n'étiez pas une bonne personne. Un soupire lui répond.

_Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le veux mais ne me donne pas de surnoms débiles sinon la prochaine fois je te balance dans la gueule du loup. Menace la brune en désignant un nouveau groupe d'homme qui les regardait avide de sexe."

Hanako a une sale réputation dans son lycée. Considérée comme asociale, froide, cynique et mystérieuse. Elle dégage dans son lycée une aura morbide quand elle traverse les couloirs. Des rumeurs courent sur elle comme quoi elle aurait tabassé à mort un élève pour avoir parler sur elle. Bagarreuse dans l'âme, elle n'hésitait jamais à se battre quand il le fallait. Elle reste tout de même une élève calme, toujours à l'écart à lire des livres, elle impose son règne dès qu'elle pénètre dans du lycée. Aujourd'hui les lycéens ne cherchent plus à l'emmerder et se contentent de se taire et de baisser la tête quand ils la voient. Et cela lui convient très bien.

"_Promis. Déclare la plus jeune en lui souriant. Est ce que Hana-san ca vous va ? Elle se pince l'arête du nez avant de se mordre la lèvre.

_Hana suffira. Et tutoies moi je ne suis pas..-Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la finir.

_Un monstre ? Complète la voix innocente de Lamy

_Qui sait... Murmure la voix mélodieuse de la brune, en souriant sadiquement. Le métro s'arrête au terminus et tout le monde descend. Hanako file entre les gens pendant que Law, Kid, Marco, Ace et Lamy rejoignent leurs amis."

Le lendemain, 12h, dans le lycée OP school salle de classe 3-1.

Hanako était déjà installée au fond de la classe et écoutait de la musique en lisant un livre. Elle boit un peu d'eau en tournant l'une de ses pages avant de relever la tête. La première année vient de lui rendre sa chemise qu'elle lui avait donné la veille, elle est fraîchement lavée et sent la fleur de cerisier. La brune sourit doucement en reprenant sa chemise.

"_Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais la garder. Dit elle en replongeant dans sa lecture.

_Je sais mais elle est un peu trop ample pour moi. Déclare-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine. Hana tu ne manges pas ? En plus de ça c'est une enquiquineuse.

_Non je n'ai pas faim. Déclare simplement la plus âgée.

_Dis...

_Mh ?

_Est ce que tu accepterais que demain... on mange toutes les deux ? Hanako lui adresse un regard indifférent tout en tournant sa page.

_Tu as sûrement mieux à faire, va donc déjeuner avec tes copines. N'entendant plus la moindre résistance, elle souffle en la regardant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a..? Demande la brune n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'entendre ses états d'âmes.

_Je n'en n'ai pas... À vrai dire on se moque de moi à cause de mes cheveux dorés... et c'est pour ça que je suis tout le temps avec mon frère et ses amis. Sa voix était triste et elle avait envie de pleurer.

_Tu peux rester ici déjeuner si tu ne me déranges pas. Annonce Hanako en continuant sa lecture. Et tes cheveux sont magnifiques. Murmure silencieusement la brune."

Une lueur de joie naît dans les yeux noisettes de la première année pendant qu'elle prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir près de sa première amie. Elle sortit deux bentos et en dépose un en face de son aînée qui le regarde avec un air dubitatif avant de tourner la tête vers Lamy.

"_Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour te remercier... Donc je t'ai fait un bentô...

_Tu n'étais pas obligée. Soupire la troisième année en jetant un regard noir aux autres élèves qui les regardaient. Vous voulez ma photo ?! Ils décampèrent apeurés."

Hanako retire ses lunettes et passe une main dans des longs cheveux corbeaux. Si les cheveux de la blonde était clairs et d'un sublime doré, les siens c'était tout le contraire, ils sont d'un noir ébène aux reflets bleu nuit, et semblaient être terriblement doux en plus d'être soyeux et de sentir bon.

Lamy salue les amis de son frère qui étaient étonnés de la fréquentation de la jeune fille, avant d'ouvrir sa boîte à déjeuner. Elle était composée de poulet frit, de salade de crudité, d'œuf et riz. Hanako fit de même.

"_Bon appétit! Lance la blonde en attrapant un morceau de poulet avec ses baguettes.

_Bon appétit. Enchérit la brune en continuant son livre tout en mangeant. Son téléphone vibre sur son bureau et attise la curiosité de la plus jeune. Hanako jette un œil rapidement avant de recommencer à manger.

_Tu ne réponds pas ? Interrogea la petite sœur de Law en jetant un œil indiscret au nom affiche sur l'écran. Un silence lui répondit. C'est ton petit ami ? Hanako s'étouffe avec sa boisson et tousse violemment avant de rire gentiment tout en frottant doucement la tête de la première année.

_T'es plutôt curieuse pour une première année. Se moque la brune. Non, j'en ai pas mais Lamy tu devrais te renseigner un peu plus sur moi auprès de ton frère et de ses amis. C'est pas une bonne idée que tu restes avec moi. Elle termine son déjeuner et s'essuie la bouche .

_Je le ferai. Affirme la plus jeune avec un air déterminé, mais même si je découvre des choses affreuses sur toi, je continuerai de te parler. La brune ricane avant de lui adresser un sourire plein de sous entendus.

_On verra bien."

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit dans le bâtiment, Lamy reprend les deux bentôs et les met dans son sac avant de repartir dans sa classe. Hanako attend patiemment la fin de la journée avant de recevoir un mot sur la table. Elle le déplie et le lit attentivement, puis elle scanne la classe à la recherche de l'expéditeur.

"Merci de prendre soin de Lamy"

La brune se doute des personnes qui ont pu lui envoyer ce mot, que ce soit Trafalgar, Eustass, ou encore Portgas ne l'étonne pas du tout. Mais il reste néanmoins une question à laquelle elle ne trouvait pas de réponse cohérente.

"_Putain, dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrée moi ...? Pense-t-elle en froissant le bout de papier."


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ne me cherche pas

Lycée OP School, fin des cours dans les environs de 16h.

"_Hana ! Interpelle Lamy à la sortie des cours. Ça te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ?

_J'ai du travail je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

_Oh.. Je vois... Et tu travailles ou ?

_C'est top secret."

Hanako laisse la première année en plan et se dirige vers le lieu de son travail. Elle arrive dix minutes plus tard devant un énorme établissement luxueux. Elle rentre un code pour rentrer et s'engouffre dans l'immeuble. Pendant ce temps, Lamy rentre avec son grand frère et ses amis.

"_Lamy, on m'a dit que tu étais devenue amie avec Kyoteru.

_Oui Hana est vraiment très gentille !

_Seulement aux premiers abords. Intervient Portgas.

_Ace tu ne lui as jamais parlé comment peux tu dire ca ?! Gronde-t-elle en mettant les poids sur ses hanches en face de lui.

_Il a raison. Affirme Marco. On en connaît assez pour savoir que c'est pas une personne fréquentable.

_Et ? S'impatiente Lamy.

_C'est pas seulement au lycée qu'elle a mauvaise réputation. D'après les archives au poste de police. Elle aurait été liée à plusieurs trafics de mafieux, et aurait tués plus d'une dizaine de personnes avec un crayon. Lamy, cette fille est dangereuse ! Termine froidement Kid, même moi je n'oserai pas me frotter à elle.

_Vous mentez c'est impossible qu'elle soit comme ça ! Elle refuse de le croire, non sa seule et unique amie ne peut pas être une meurtrière sanguinaire. Marco soupire avant de lui monter son téléphone avec un article sur l'un des massacres d'Okinawa."

Lamy lut l'article en entier et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Une photo d'Hanako recouverte de sang, un poignard avec ses empreintes et ses vêtements noirs déchirés. Son regard était noir, voire meurtri. Elle fit quelques recherches plus approfondies dans le métro sur des articles similaires. Tous qualifiaient que l'adolescente est dérangée. Ils se séparèrent a un carrefour et Lamy continua intensivement les recherches.

"_Ca t'intrigue à ce point ? Demande son frère adossé à là chambranle de la porte les bras croises.

_Ca ne peut pas être elle.

_Lamy... Commence Law en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais..

_Non ne dis rien, s'il te plait, je lui demanderai moi même demain. Je suis sûre que tout ca est faux et même si c'est réellement le cas elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons.

_Tu fais ce que tu veux... Souffle son frère en quittant sa chambre. Mais préserve toi.

_Law! Le susnommé de retourne. Papa travaille bien avec un mafieux et tues des gens et pourtant c'est une bonne personne, pareil pour le père de Eustass et d'Ace ou encore Marco ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Hanako serait une mauvaise personne."

Le matin même, Lamy croise Hanako dans le métro. Elle s'installe près d'elle en lui offrant un chaleureux bonjour. Sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

"_Ils ne t'ont rien dit c'est ça ? Demande Hanako en retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Lamy s'assoit près d'elle.

_Au contraire, mais je n'arrive pas y croire.

_Oh et pourquoi ça ? S'intéressa la brune en se positionnant mieux.

_J'ai lu beaucoup de choses a ton sujet.

_Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?Taquine la plus âgée avec un sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres en la voyant rougir.

_N-Non, j'ai juste fait des recherches sur internet. Dit-elle en baissant la tête vers ses pieds. Et-

_Tout est absolument vrai. Choquée Lamy, ne dit plus un mot et ses yeux faillirent jaillir de leur orbite. Vraiment Tout. J'ai le sang de plusieurs hommes sur mes mains. J'ai tué beaucoup de personne de sang froid et je ne regrette rien.

_Tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons. Tente Lamy. Hanako sursauta ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réplique. Chacun d'entre nous à ses secrets et son passé. Mon père est mafieux et pourtant-

_T'as dit quoi ?!

_Chacun a ses-

_Non ta dernière phrase.

_Mon père est un mafieux.

_Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demande brusquement la brune en saisissant le bras de la plus jeune.

_Trafalgar. Comment n'avait elle pas pu faire le lien plus vite ?! Elle relâche sa prise en entendant Lamy geindre. Tu sais, mon père a tué des hommes pour m'avoir touchée."

Hanako rit en se disant que cela ressemblait parfaitement à Walter ce genre de réaction. Puis se rendant compte que son rire était déplacé elle se calme et reprends la parole.

"_Tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier que tu traines avec moi. Changement de conversation pendant qu'elle envoie un sms groupé auquel elle obtient toutes les réponses dans la minute. Tu ferais mieux d'aller les retrouver. Hanako allume sa musique et rentre en transe."

Le monorail arrive à destination, Hanako sort tranquillement alors que tout le monde se précipite dehors. A l'arrivée, les parents respectifs du petit groupe d'ami se tiennent près de leur voiture de luxe. Lamy saute dans les bras de son père pendant que les autres serrent la main à tout le monde.

"_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites la ? Demande Kid.

_Avec les autres on s'est mît d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'on vous présente la fille de Nezumi et la sœur de Deal. Déclare son père en allumant une cigarette.

_Hana, ma princesse vient par là ma grande. La concernée se dirige vers eux, en leur faisant la bise. Les garçons je vous présente ma fille. Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru.

_Vous en avez mît du temps. Siffle la brune mécontente en rajustant son uniforme.

_Une affaire avec des russes... Explique son paternel. Tu sais très bien comment ils sont. Elle lui répond en russe une injure qui le fit rire.

_Tu pourrais dire bonjour, Princesse.

_Désolée Newgate. Elle lui fit la bise ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Bon maintenant que vous savez mon identité, je pense que tout se remet en ordre dans vos petites têtes, non ? Hanako explique la situation aux collègues de son père, expliquant le fait que Lamy, la suit partout depuis qu'elle l'a sauvé d'une agression.

_C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit Lamy ? Demande le père des deux Trafalgar. Elle hoche la tête positivement.

_Mais grâce à Hana, je vais bien!

_D'ailleurs Walter, pas que je me charge de l'éducation de tes enfants... Commence la brune en partant vers la direction opposé pour ne pas être en retard au lycée. Mais faudrait peut être que tu lui apprennes les bases de l'autodéfense. Je vais pas jouer au garde du corps. Continue la fille de Nezumi en tournant la tête vers eux. En plus ton fils et ses petits copains n'apprécient pas que ta princesse soit avec moi trop longtemps. Conclue-t-elle en branchant ses écouteurs. Elle part en leur accordant un signe de main. Cependant Lamy la rattrape et la prend par le bras en marchant à côté d'elle.

_Toujours aussi distante ta fille, Kyoteru. Intervient Shanks en coupant le bout de son cigare avant de l'allumer. Mais je la comprends avoir des cloportes comme eux dans les pattes tous les jours ca ne doit pas être la joie. Asami soupire avant de s'éloigner des autres pour répondre au téléphone.

_Bon les gars on a d'autres affaires en cours, alors bougez vos miches. Railla Deal en s'installant dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

_On a pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer mais on va la faire courte. La princesse n'est pas si mauvaise qu'on le dit, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de la laisser tranquille et de mettre sa réputation actuelle de côté. S'exprime Newgate.

_Cette demoiselle c'est l'héritière et la précieuse fille de notre boss et vaut mieux l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemi. Enfin je vais pas m'éterniser mais en gros, comportez vous bien avec elle."

Ils partent en laissant en plan leurs enfants. Les adolescents restent un moment sans réaction, puis ils font le trajet en silence, chacun semble réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le lycée, les deux filles étaient devant l'entrée, Hanako fumait pendant que Lamy lui parlait. L'un d'entre eux s'approche et se frotte la tête de gêne, Hanako le fixe et un sourire en coin fait son apparition.

"_Euh... Je crois qu'on te doit des excuses... Balbutie Ace en lui tendant la main comme signe de paix.

_Oulà...Papa t'as donné la fessée pour que tu viennes t'excuser ou il t'a demandé de le faire pour sauver tes miches ?

_On vient de notre plein gré et sans recommandation de nos parents. Réplique Law, légèrement sur la défensive en la surplombant de sa hauteur.

_Pas la peine de sortir les crocs Trafalgar, je vais pas t'attaquer. Dit elle en écrasant sa clope en rentrant dans le lycée.

_Hana, on mange ensemble ce midi ?

_Fais comme tu veux."

Chacun rejoint sa classe respective. Les profs déblatèrent leurs cours pendant 3 longues heures ennuyeuses pendant lesquelles Hanako s'était endormie en écoutant de la musique.

"_Mademoiselle Kyoteru, vous allez faire équipe avec Trafalgar, Eustass, Phoenix et Portgas."

Hanako se réveille en entendant son nom, ses yeux argentés remplis de sommeil et de fatigue accumulée s'ouvrent brusquement lorsque les quatre garçons s'installent près d'elle, telle des brutes épaisses aussi délicates qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"_Alors comment on fait ? Lance Marco en sortant quelques feuilles vierges.

_Mh?

_L'exposé sur les relations sexuelles. Hanako soupire avant de se redresser correctement, de mettre ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

_Vous avez des idées vous ?

_C'est un peu vague comme sujet, fin bon s'il faut parler d'expérience je suis votre homme. Annonce Kid, fier comme un coq.

_Le fait que tu te sois masturber avec tes deux mains ne compte pas Eustass. Charrie la brune en ouvrant un manuel tout en provoquant un énorme fou rire dans le groupe.

_Parce que tu crois en connaître plus que moi?! Brailla le rouge, vexé de la réflexion.

_Assez pour te clouer le bec. Bon maintenant tu la fermes et tu bosses. Tranche la lycéenne en prenant des notes.

_On pourrait parler de différents facteurs tels que le consentement, la violence conjugale, la passion, les viols, les harcèlements et plein d'autres choses. Propose Law en leur montrant le plan qu'il avait élaborer en fonction des notes qu'Hanako avait prises, cinq minutes avant. Elle acquiesce et les autres rajoutent quelques petits détails."

La brune avait de nouveau fermer les yeux un court instant, elle avait déjà fait sa partie et elle s'ennuyait. Le bruit du gong la sauve, elle souffle un bon coup, rebranche ses écouteurs et boit de généreuses gorgées d'eau. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à lire, un chose la perturba. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé, ils discutaient devant elle, pas que ca la dérange mais bon, Hanako aime être seule et pas trop entourée de cloportes comme eux.

"_Hana ! La voix joyeuse de Lamy, l'apaise et son odeur la rassure. Les garçons vous mangez avec nous ? Ils affirment la proposition et vont chercher leur panier repas. La plus âgée ne mangeait pas une fois de plus et sous le regard inquisiteur de la blonde elle dut se justifier raisonnablement.

_Je n'ai pas faim, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Lamy. Je ne vais pas te faire une crise d'hypoglycémie"

Un léger rictus sort de la bouche audacieuse de la mafieuse. Son téléphone sonne, elle regarde le nom affiché à l'écran et se décide a son plus grand regret de répondre.

"_Qu'est ce que tu me ramènes comme problèmes encore ?

_...

_Sky... La voix d'Hanako incite la personne au bout du fil à répondre après avoir déglutit. Tu te dépêches où je raccroche. Une légère pointe de l'enfance terrifiante et le tour est joué !

_J'ai... J'ai couché avec Charlotte. Hanako s'étouffe avec sa boisson sous les yeux incompréhensifs des gens qui s'étaient tournés vers elle.

_T'AS FAIT QUOI ?! Hanako était choquée, mais vraiment choquée puis elle fut prise d'un rire incontrôlé.

_Putain princesse ! Te fous pas de moi, j'ai déjà suffisamment la honte comme ca ! Gueule le mauve, vexé par la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

_Merde Sky, comment t'as pu en arriver là ?

_J'étais bourré et en manque total ! Et elle était la...

_T'es pas croyable..! Alors ?

_Le pire coup de toute ma vie. Hurle son ami assez fort pour que presque toute la classe ne l'entende. En vrai t'es toujours ma favorite.

_Bien essayé, mais c'est non. Réfute la brune en comprenant le sous entendu

_Bon, j'aurai essayé... Sinon tu viens à la prod' ce soir ?

_Si j'ai pas d'empêchements, je ne te promets rien...

_Princesse j'espère que t'as pas d'énormes cernes sous les yeux puisque sinon j'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure...

_Oui, oui allez à plus tard... Monsieur je bois pour oublier qui je baise...

_Eh!"

Elle raccroche avant de sourire niaisement, Hanako envoie un message à sa meilleure amie avant de reprendre sa lecture. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé et Lamy était partie chercher des boissons à tout le monde pendant qu'Hanako téléphonait.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est la première fois que je vois une fille parler de cul sans être gênée. Un sourire carnassier vint se loger sur la bouche du rouge. Donc si j'ai bien entendu ta petite conversation de boules, t'es plus vierge. Hanako pouffe avant de lui montrer son majeur et ne répond rien.

_C'est vrai Hana ? Demande innocemment la blonde en s'accoudant sur la table."

Elle se contente seulement de sourire, oui elle ne l'était plus, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa première fois à des mecs qui viennent tout juste de lui adresser la parole. La pause de midi se termine lentement puis une fille s'approche de Law et passe ses mains sur ses épaules.

"_Salut bébé~

_Salut Monet. Il l'embrasse langoureusement sous le regard haineux de Lamy."


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je suis un réel danger

Hanako range ses affaires dans son sac, et descend les deux étages du bâtiment. La brune attend devant la classe de la petite sœur de Trafalgar. Quelque chose ce midi l'avait perturbée, le regard que Lamy avait lancé à l'égard de la petite amie de Law.

"_Hana ?

_Yo! T'as deux minutes ? Demande-t-elle, en enfournant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

_Bien-sûr, elle lui sourit, un sourire angélique et chaleureux qui ferait fondre plus d'une personne."

Elle lui tend son bras, et elle l'accepte avec plaisir. On peut presque croire qu'elles sont ensemble tellement elles sont proches, même si cela ne fait à peine deux jours qu'elles se connaissent toutes les deux. Mais Lamy avait tissé un lien entre elles, rien qu'en lui parlant une seule fois, et malgré tout elle s'est attachée à cette petite blonde joyeuse.

"_Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?"

Rue Punk Hazard, 16h30, dans un maid café.

Les deux filles sont installées en terrasse à siroter un jus pour la plus jeune et un café pour la plus vieille. Le temps est agréable, la fin de l'été montre le bout de son nez.

"_Je me sens bien avec toi. Lâche la blonde en observant le paysage.

_Mh?

_Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi, une sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

_Tu aurais aimé être ma petite sœur et que je sois ta grande sœur ? Demande la brune amusée de la révélation de sa protégée.

_Bien sûr que oui ! Acquiesce Lamy en lui prenant la main. Elle ricane avant de lui donner une légère pichenette sur le front.

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux me considérer comme et je ferai de même. La plus jeune saute dans ses bras en manquant de la faire tomber de sa chaise. Puis, Hanako sentit les épaules de sa protégée trembler et sa chemise devenir humide. Hey, tu pleures ?

_C'est la première fois qu'une personne est aussi gentille avec moi. Répondit elle en de frottant les yeux. Au lycée tout le monde se moque de moi... Elle voulait le dire mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'arrive pas à sortir de sa jolie bouche qu'elle est le bouc émissaire de sa classe à cause de la réputation que la verte lui a faite.

_Dis moi Lamy..

_Oui ?

_Monet, tu la détestes pas vrai ? Le regard noir de la blonde lui répond. Pourquoi ?

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je la déteste ?

_Le regard que tu lui as lancé ce midi... Il voulait tout dire. Et je suis sûre qu'à ce moment là tu avais des envies d'homicides. La première année la regarde, stupéfaite. Tu sais, je sais reconnaître une lueur malsaine.

_Tu as raison, je la déteste depuis que mon frère sort avec. De la colère envahit sa voix et sa main se resserre sur son verre. C'est une seconde année et elle se croit supérieur à tout le monde car elle est belle et qu'elle a réussi à sortir avec mon frère. En plus elle profite de lui..

_Tu sais... Je pense que ton frère sait se débrouiller seul, mais lui as tu déjà fait part de ta façon de pensée ?

_Non je ne veux pas le blesser..."

Malgré tout, la personnalité de Lamy reste majoritairement gentille et bienveillante. La plus âgée sourit avant de payer le prix de leur consommation, il doit être dans les environs de 17h maintenant, elle va avoir le temps de passer à la prod'. Mais à cette heure ci, les métros sont bondés et les garçons sont déjà partis. Hanako propose donc à Lamy de venir avec elle sur son deuxième lieu de travail. Elle accepte et la suit sans broncher.

"_Les gens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur sont dévergondés et vulgaires dans leur langage. Prévient Hanako en rentrant la première. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils ne mordent pas et sont gentils.

_Ah! Voilà la plus belle. Un garçon aux cheveux violets vient les accueillir en serrant son amie dans les bras. Et toi ma jolie qui es tu ? Demande Sky en lui baisant la main. Elle rougit automatiquement et retire sa main, gênée. Oh tu fais la timide ? Trop mignonne, tu nous l'as dégotée ou celle ci, princesse ? Au fait mon prénom à moi c'est Sky. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et ils se dirigent vers les canapés.

_Ne me la dévergonde pas Sky, elle est encore pure et innocente. Lamy est dans mon lycée, cette petite est ma protégée. Elle lui montre un siège pour qu'elle s'assoit. Mira et les autres ne sont pas là?

_Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec les nouvelles collections. Il lui tend un flyer avec quelques informations.

_Hana... Tu fais quoi comme travail ? Oups. C'est vrai elle avait oublié de le préciser.

_Je suis mannequin en sous vêtement avec ce gus, depuis maintenant 3 ans. Tu n'as pas trouvé cette information sur internet ? Elle fait non de la tête.

_C'est normal, le plus souvent on la connaît par son nom de mannequin, ici Hanako se nomme Hiruka. Informe l'homme aux cheveux blonde tilta brusquement.

_Le mannequin de la marque Evil Snake ?!

_C'est ça.

_Mais alors... Tu es une star ?!

_Calme toi, je n'en suis pas une et j'aimerai que ca reste entre nous et que ca ne s'ébruite pas au lycée parce que je tiens précieusement ma tranquillité. Impose Hanako à la première année.

_Mais vu que tu es désormais au courant, tu pourras venir les soirs où Hanako pose ou même quand tu veux, si tu le souhaites. Enchérit le mauve en allumant une cigarette. T'auras pas de soucis à te faire ici, on va te présenter aux principaux membres et on va te traiter comme une princesse ma belle. Il souffle un panache de fumée et tousse quand il entend la porte claquer.

_On est là ! Fit une voix lointaine, Hanako affronte le regard paniqué de la lycéenne.

_Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas. Puis le regard clair de la jeune fille s'illumine lorsqu'elle aperçoit un serpent.

_Salut bande de mal baisé ! Salue Minotaure en rentrant dans la pièce. Oh bonjour toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

_L-La-my... Toujours hypnotisée par les serpents, elle répond en bégayant son prénom.

_Lamy, je te présente Nathan, mais tout le monde l'appelle Minotaure c'est notre photographe. Ensuite voici Mirajane, ma meilleure amie que tu peux considérer comme ta deuxième sœur, elle pose avec moi c'est-

_Kahoku. Le prénom est sorti de sa bouche naturellement et baissa la tête intimidée.

_C'est ça, ensuite voilà Wiper, c'est un mannequin lui aussi et mon tatoueur personnel. Et voilà Snake, notre styliste attitré et le créateur des dessous d'Evil Snake, quand aux reptiles à côté de lui, c'est Oscar, Keith et Emily. Elle siffle et l'un des serpents vient s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Lui c'est Oscar, c'est mon serpent, Emily est sa petite amie et Keith leur enfant.

_Est ce que je peux le toucher ? Demande timidement la voix douce de la blonde. Hanako tend son bras et le reptile ondule autour avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale sur les hanches de Lamy. J'adore les serpents. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté toute la collection reptile quand elle est sortie! Annonce-t-elle, euphorique et heureuse. Snake sourit puis vient le serrer la main.

_Tu ne voudrais pas poser avec les filles ? Demande-t-il à la blonde en lui souriant. Tu es tellement belle que ce serait vraiment du gâchis de ne pas te voir devant les caméras."

Le côté timide reprend directement la couleur rouge, elle mange un non en se cachant derrière Hanako. Elle lui frotte la tête et la tire de son dos avant de la mettre en face d'elle.

"_On va pas te forcer t'en fais pas. Rassure la brune en jetant un œil aux nouvelles collections. Snake t'as encore fait des merveilles, trésor."

Hanako est émerveillée, si il a avait bien une chose qu'elle adorait ce sont les sous vêtements, de préférence en soie et à dentelles. Et la pièce qu'elle tient dans les mains et tout bonnement ravissante. Elle le rangea dans sa pochette et reprend ses affaires. Il est 18h passé, il faut qu'elle ramène Lamy avant que Walter ne pète une durite.

"_Bon Lamy, tu viens je te ramène chez toi. Les amis à la prochaine ! Ils la saluent.

_Lamy tu viens quand tu veux ! Lance la blanche en la prenant dans ses bras. Avoir une petite mascotte aussi mignonne que toi, c'est trop bien, viens tous les jours nous voir.

_Ce serait une bonne idée pour te faire des amis. Incite Hanako en enfilant sa veste. Tu ne penses pas ? Elle hoche timidement la tête. Aller on y va, j'ai pas envie de me faire botter le cul par ton daron."

Elles sortent par une autre porte par laquelle elles étaient rentrées une heure plus tôt. Elles prennent l'ascenseur et arrivent dans un garage avec de nombreuses voitures. La plus âgée se dirige vers une Porsche bleue mate à l'œil et s'assoit au siège du conducteur.

"_Tu montes ou tu comptes rester planter ici ? La conductrice met ses lunettes de soleil et allume le contact, le vrombissement du moteur surprit la lycéenne qui rentre rapidement dans la voiture.

_Tu sais conduire ?

_J'ai mon permis depuis mes 15 ans, c'est pas conforme aux lois mais avec un père et un frère mafieux et la fille qui suit, on réussit à avoir plusieurs privilèges."

Hanako passe la première, desserre le frein à main, et commence à rouler doucement. Elle roule plusieurs minutes en ville et s'arrête au niveau d'un feu tricolore.

"_Tu habites bien dans le quartier de Flevance ?

_Oui, comment tu le sais ?

_Je suis déjà allée chez toi un jour, il fallait qu'on parle d'une affaire avec ton père. Question de mission et de trahison d'un de nos hommes. Elle tourne à gauche lorsque le feu passe au vert. Écoute Lamy, il faut que tu gardes dans ton esprit que je suis une personne dangereuse, et que même si j'ai accepté d'agir comme ta grande sœur, je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation pour une jeune fille comme toi. Elles arrivent à destination."

Hanako sort et vient ouvrir la porte de la plus jeune, qui saute hors du véhicule. La brune la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte où elles entendent de nombreux fous rires. Elle soupire apparement une réunion s'est terminée autour d'un bon verre. La blonde ouvre la porte et laisse Hanako rentrer.

"_Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Lance Newgate, euphorique et influencé par une dose d'alcool assez forte.

_Walter je t'ai ramené ta fille en un seul morceaux, content ? Il se serre un verre et lui adresse un merci. Ma chérie, les garçons sont en haut tu veux bien aller les chercher qu'ils viennent avec nous ? Lamy déchausse ses chaussures et les range dans le seuil de l'entrée. Teqpaf ?

_Si tu me prends par les sentiments. Se laisse convaincre Hanako en se dirigeant vers son père et son frère, elle s'assoit entre et navigue sur son portable. On la sert et il trinque. Alors cette affaire avec les russes ?

_Sujet sensible, ces enflures refusent de s'allier avec nous parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu l'héritière. Le regard de la lycéenne se fait beaucoup plus sérieux, elle trempe ses lèvres dans sa boisson et boit une gorgée. Une Tizcaz ?

_Gagné! Et tiens c'est pour toi. Shanks lui tend une boîte, emballée d'un papier cadeau gris métallique avec un noeud noire.

_Je te jure que si c'est une connerie qui me saute à la gueule comme la dernière fois, je t'encule à sec avec ! Prévient la brune en déballant le cadeau."

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre la boîte, elle est bluffée, ce sont des vêtements de marque à sa taille en fonction de ses goûts pour les habits sombres. Par dessus, une arme blanche, une dague recourbée à double tranchant et à la lame gravée et limée par un professionnel vu les détails. Et de nouveaux scalpels.

"_J'imagine que c'est pour m'amadouer et ainsi me faire rencontrer ces russes ?

_Ta fille m'épate toujours autant Kyoteru. Raille le père de Eustass. Hanako souffle et allume une cigarette qu'elle fait rapidement passer à son père et à son frère. Elle fait toujours ça quand les choses deviennent sérieuses.

_Je vous trouve bien muet vous deux, dites vous en pensez quoi ?

_Princesse, on agira en fonction de ta décision. Répond son frère en lui piquant les dernières taffes.

_Bon, c'est quand ?

_Demain 22h dans le quartier sud est de North Blue. "

Hanako ajoute cet événement dans son agenda. Au même moment les garçons et les deux filles descendent, oui les deux filles Lamy et Monet, la copine de Law. La plus vieille vide son verre d'une traite et se lève. Elle vient faire la bise a Lamy, et lui donne un papier avec son numéro téléphone inscrit dessus et salue brièvement les autres.

"_Princesse, tu rentres comment ? Demande Deal en se levant

_Je suis venue avec Ros' tu veux que je te ramène ?

_Ouais je veux bien, bon les gars à demain. Salue son frère en leur adressant un signe de main. Le paternel se redresse et se dirige vers eux.

_On va rentrer tous ensemble, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Déclare le paternel des Kyoteru en les incitant à sortir de la maison."

Ils partent avec deux voitures différentes, Hanako et Deal dans Ros' et leur père dans Corà'. La petite troupe familiale arrive très rapidement à destination.

17 septembre, lycée OP School, 12h

Enfin la pause midi, la journée allait être longue et agaçante. Hanako est sur les nerfs depuis ce matin, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière parce qu'elle préparait leur rendez vous de ce soir, qu'elle travaillait ses cours de médecine et ses cours de lycée. Donc lorsque son réveil avait sonné à 6h tapante, il avait terminé encastré dans le mur. Elle a donc grand intérêt à rattraper ses heures de sommeil qui lui manquent avant ce soir, sinon elle va être exécrable à la moindre petite remarque. Lamy dépose un bentô en face de sa tête, une délicieuse odeur émane de cette boîte.

"_Papa, m'a dit que tu aimes le homard. Donc j'ai décidé de t'en cuisinier un ! Elle soulève le couvercle et observe un homard aux dimensions impressionnantes étonnamment bien cuisiné. Hanako en avait presque l'eau à la bouche.

_Tu prends des cours de cuisine ?

_Avec un second année, on travaille ensemble au Baratie le week-end. Hanako prend des baguettes et laisse un morceau de chair tendre fondre sur sa langue. Alors ? S'impatiente la blonde en attendant le verdict de sa grande sœur.

_C'est délicieux. Souffle-t-elle en dégustant cette bouchée lentement. Puis elle en prend un autre et le tend à la plus jeune. Goutes je suis sûre que tu n'en as jamais manger."

Lamy s'installe sur la chaise adjacente de la plus grande et accepte cette bouchée. Ses papilles gustatives sont émerveillées elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de texture moelleuse et fondante. Hanako lui donne ses baguettes et elles mangent le homard tranquillement en parlant de leur matinée jusqu'à que Law arrive et s'installe avec elles.

"_Un problème Trafalgar ? Demande la mafieuse en prenant un autre morceau.

_Ce serait trop te demander de me rendre ma petite sœur ? Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres de la brune.

_Oh. Tu as peur que je te la vole ? Mais chéri, c'est ta sœur qui vient avec moi et non l'inverse.

_Ne crois pas que ma sœur te préfère à moi, je suis son frère de sang je te rappel-. Sa sœur l'interrompt en lui enfonçant dans la bouche ses baguettes avec un morceau de crustacé. Il mâche et avale. C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Elle acquiesce. Tu t'es bien améliorée question cuisine, bravo."

Elle bredouille un merci. Puis recommence à manger en souriant, fière et flattée que son frère lui fasse un compliment. Hanako repus, s'arrête de manger et bois de grandes gorgées d'eau. Law zieute avec envie l'une des parts, elle le remarque reprend ses baguettes, prend un bout et lui met les baguettes devant sa bouche. Surpris, il regarde sceptique la nourriture puis fini par l'accepter et le prendre dans sa bouche. La brune sourit en voyant le brun mi gêné mi amusé.

"_Tiens. Dit elle en lui donnant ses baguettes. "

Il les prit et entame son déjeuner cuisiné par sa petite sœur et offert par sa camarade de classe. Hanako baille une nouvelle fois à faire perler des larmes sur le coin de ses yeux. Quand Law termine son déjeuner, elle se lève.

"_Je vais chercher les boissons. Annonce-t-elle simplement. Elle se dirige vers la sortie et Law lui emboîte le pas.

_Attends je t'accompagne."

Ils font le chemin ensemble et aucun d'entre eux ne parle. La lycéenne voulait juste deux ou trois cafés pour se réveiller correctement et soit dit en passant combler les heures de sommeil manquant et anéantir cette foutue fatigue.

"_T'as fini de me regarder comme ça Trafalgar ?

_Ca te gêne ? Elle ne répond rien, trop fatigué pour l'envoyer bouler. J'avais une question à te poser concernant ma soeur.

_Je t'écoute. Arrivés près des distributeurs, Hanako fait son choix et prend 2 cafés corsés. Tu veux quelques choses ? Elle prit un troisième café pour Law et un chocolat pour Lamy.

_Lamy, elle pense quoi de Monet ?

_C'est à dire ? La question est vague et très ouverte donc des précisions s'imposent.

_Elle ne l'aime pas, pas vrai ?

_C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Se moque Hanako en payant sa consommation.

_Pourquoi ? La mafieuse lui donne son café, boit d'une traite le sien avant de prendre le deuxième et le chocolat et d'aller vers sa salle de classe.

_Intuition féminine, entre filles on peut pas se blairer. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire. Mais si tu veux vraiment avoir plus de détails demande à la concernée."

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca y est je me suis décidée, comme pour Amore Mio je vais essayer de tenir le rythme de publier deux fois par semaine ;

-Pour Amore Mio, je posterai le lundi et le jeudi. Dans les environs de 12h mais ca peut varier

-Pour Suis moi et je te fuis, fuis moi et je te tue, ce sera le mercredi et vendredi ! Pareil pour les horaires.

Les deux fictions sont en cours d'écriture et possèdent à peu près le même nombre de chapitres ( aux alentours de 20). Donc quand on arrivera à ce stade je pense ralentir la cadence, ne m'en voulez pas.

'Autre chose importante ! Je passe des concours cette année et mon bac ! Donc pardonnez moi pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews même si je fais de mon mieux pour tous vous répondre.

Avis aux intéressés ! Je pense créer une rubrique d'OS avec des commandes particulières ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace ! (Dans ce cas là je vais publier le mardi ! Il y aura aussi des outtakes de mes fictions !)

Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de lire mon travail, je vous adore !


	4. Chapitre 4 : on sort les crocs

ls retournent à leur place et Hanako donne la boisson chocolatée à Lamy. Ils se mettent à discuter. Et Law se retrouve en Hanako, d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il parle de chirurgie avec la brune, son corps se rapproche dangereusement du sien. Lamy était retournée dans sa classe ne comprenant rien à leur conversation concernant les fibroscopies, les personnes raides au service des médecins légistes... Ca lui avait donné envie de rendre son déjeuner, triturer des boyaux pendant tout sa vie non merci. Avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, une gêneuse vint les déranger au plein milieu d'une conversation intéressante.

"_Salut Bébé~ Monet lui réclame un baiser que Law lui offre pendant qu'Hanako scanne la fille du regard ou plutôt l'intérieur de la seconde année.

_Et donc t'as déjà été au bloc ? Reprend Law en continuant la conversation que Monet avait interrompue.

_Ouais, j'ai déjà pratiqué pour des greffes et des césariennes. Mais les opérations à cœur ouvert restent mes préférées. Tu voudrais venir tester un de ses quatre?

_Tu penses qu'il y aurait moyen ?

_Faut que je teste tes compétences dans le domaine et normalement ce sera faisable.

_Dis bébé tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir? Mon frère et mes parents ne sont pas là et on pourrait s'amuser tous les deux. Dit elle aguicheuse en mordant le lobe d'oreille de Law.

_Monet arrête tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose la. Réplique froidement le futur chirurgien en se penchant sur le bureau de la brune et continue de parler comme si sa petite amie n'existait pas, elle jette un regard meurtrier à la troisième année. Puis part sans demander son du."

Les cours reprennent, Law s'est installée près de la brune et pendant tous les autres cours ils parlèrent de médecine, d'opérations... Lorsque la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Hanako fit la bise à Law et part de la salle. Elle doit aller se reposer pour ce soir sinon elle n'allait pas tenir ce soir.

"_Eh Kyoteru-sempai ! Hanako arrête de marcher pour se retourner vers celle qui lui a adressé la parole. Ne t'approches pas de Law c'est mon mec !

_Oh je t'ai autorisé à me tutoyer ? Menace Hanako en s'approchant jusqu'à qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Je ne crois pas... Elle prend une de ses mèches de cheveux et tire un peu dessus. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton mec, là où ton minou traine c'est pas mon problème."

Elle reprend son chemin en ignorant royalement la suite de la conversation qu'elles avaient débutés. Monet peste et s'en va vers son petit ami qui au plus grand des hasards l'attend depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

"_Vous parliez de quoi ?

_Rien d'important, tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Demande-t-elle en ondulant ses hanches.

_Mh, c'était déjà prévu non ?

_T'es vraiment un homme gourmand toi, hein? Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui vole d'un baiser passionné en lui transmettant ses pensées qui sont à ce moment même, pas vraiment catholiques."

Main dans la main, le jeune couple se dirige vers l'appartement de la seconde année. Elle habite pas très loin du lycée, donc ils arrivent après 10 minutes de marche. Monet ouvre la porte et laisse Law rentrer avant de le faire tomber sur les tatamis. Une lueur perverse teinte ses yeux marrons et elle se met à se dandiner sur ses hanches.

"_Et après c'est moi le pervers. Soupire-t-il en la sentant déboucler sa ceinture et libérer sa fierté à moitié enflée.

_Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ce traitement."

Elle engloutit son membre et se met à le sucer vigoureusement. Elle était maladroite dans ses mouvements et ses dents râpent plus sa verge qu'autre chose.

Un râle s'échappe de la bouche de Law quand il la sent la prendre jusqu'à la garde. Sa main droite s'agrippe dans la tignasse verte et lui fait imposer son rythme, par des mouvements de vas et viens brutaux. C'est dans un grognement étouffée que Trafalgar jouit. La verte avale du mieux qu'elle peut le jus blanchâtre, avant de nettoyer le sexe de son ami de plusieurs coups de langue.

"_Ca te dit qu'on passe au niveau supérieur ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix suave et mielleuse."

Avec un air malicieux, Trafalgar la porte et va jusque dans sa chambre. Il la déshabille lentement, la faisant languir et se tortiller de plaisir. Law n'aime pas les préliminaires sauf s'il s'agit d'avoir une fellation, sinon il n'utilise que ses doigts pour préparer sa partenaire. Une fois les deux personnes nues, le lycéen glisse ses doigts dans l'antre trempée de sa petite amie. Des petits couinements sortent de cette bouche si prétentieuse. La jugeant assez préparer pour l'accueillir une nouvelle fois, Law la pénètre d'un seul coup puissant après avoir enfilé un préservatif, qui fit jouir la lycéenne. Son dos va encore avoir des marques... Ce n'est même plus de griffures, elle est littéralement en train de lui lacérer le dos. Mais sous l'effets des toxines dégagées et de l'atmosphère sexuelle, il ne se préoccupe pas de cela pour le moment, il se concentre sur son plaisir et celui qu'il donne. Lorsque Monet crie un peu plus fort, Law augmente la cadence en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir, il halète et se sent grossir. Ses coups se font beaucoup plus violents tout en butant à chaque fois le point G de sa partenaire. Ils atteignent l'apogée ensemble. Essoufflé, il surplombe la verte en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Hanako est rentrée chez elle après avoir accompagné Lamy à la prod', Mirajane s'occupe d'elle vu que Sky n'est visiblement pas la alors elle n'a aucun souci à se faire. Elle prend une bonne douche et va se coucher dans son lit en réglant son réveil à 21h30. Son sommeil est bénéfique vu qu'elle est désormais en pleine forme pour tenir tête aux russes. Elle se lève et part se coiffer, s'habiller et prend sa voiture pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

Quartier sud de North Blue, 21h57

Lorsqu'elle arrive à destination, Asami l'attend à l'entrée. Elle le salut et il lui indique le chemin.

"_Comment ils sont ? Demande Hanako pour avoir des informations de base sur leus futurs collaborateurs.

_Entêtés et bornés. Celui qui les cheveux longs c'est le boss, le croque mitaines c'est lui tu dois convaincre. Hanako enfile ses protections, cache son flingue près de sa poitrine et une dague sur sa cuisse. T'es prête ?

_J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Déclare-t-elle en tirant sur la cigarette de son oncle. Allons y, ouvrons les hostilités. Asami ouvre la porte et Hanako rentre en première d'un pas sur et assuré. Bonsoir.

_Monsieur Wick je vous présente la fille, Hanako. Le russe se lève en souriant et s'approche dangereusement de la brune.

_Enchanté, l'héritière.

_Croque Mitaine. Répondit la mafieuse en lui serrant la main qui lui tendait fermement. J'espère pouvoir m'en remettre à vous.

_Tachons de bien nous entendre."

La réunion débute dans le calme, les russes ont l'air séduit par la jeune fille. Cependant il manque un petit quelque chose pour qu'ils disent oui. Elle est bien trop flexible pensèrent-ils.

"_Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_Et comment comptez vous vous introduire ? Un essai sur le terrain pour voir si leur deux organisations peuvent être compatibles.

_J'ai des contacts avec cette boîte, il me faut juste une bonne couverture.

_Josh. Tu iras avec la demoiselle. Visiblement une nouvelle recrue qui apprenait le métier.

_Monsieur je ne m'en sens pas capable, sauf votre respect, il vaudrait mieux pour cette mission vous choisissiez quelqu'un d'autre.

_Non tu viendras avec moi. Exige la brune en se dirigeant vers Josh.

_Non je vais faire capoter la mission, je sais à peine me servir d'une arme. Refuse-t-il en se mettant sur la défensive.

_Ecoutes si le fait de te faire couper les couilles te fait peur à ce point là blondinet, t'agis comme un homme tu les poses sur les tables et t'assumes en avoir ! J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet comme toi dans les pattes. Sa voix est froide et intimidante, voire meurtrière. Elle s'est arrêté à deux mètres de lui. Sinon tu peux dire au revoir à ta vie de mafieux.

_Et si je me fais prendre ? Panique le blond en observant le sourire de son patron.

_Dans la vie y a deux sortes de personnes, ceux qui se font enculer et ce qui enculent. Je fais parti de ceux qui enculent, alors écoute moi bien. Si t'as vraiment quelques choses dans le froc tu le sors et t'encule à sec les personnes qui te font chier. De nombreux rires ce font entendre puis un applaudissement lent et prononcé s'approche d'eux.

_C'est bien une femme comme toi qu'il nous faut pour diriger ces gringalets. J'en attendais pas moins de l'héritière. Il lui tend la main. Avec votre accord, unissons nos organisations.

_Ravie d'entendre enfin quelque chose de censé, John.

_Hanako. Il se dirige vers la sortie. On se reverra bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense, je vais élaborer une stratégie pour renverser joker."

Ses hommes le suivent et sortent du bâtiment. Hanako souffle et prend un verre de whisky. Tout le monde est heureux, faire affaire avec des russes c'est dangereux. Mais il semble qu'Hanako et sa petite mise en scène les aient bluffé. Les mafieux rentrent tous chez eux sous cette bonne nouvelle. Maintenant il fallait affronter Joker et son armada.

Appartement de Monet, dans la chambre, 6h.

"_Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu t'enfuis comme une fugitive. Demande Law a Monet qui est désormais habillée.

_Mon père m'a appelé il faut que j'aille a son bureau l'aider, mais rien de grave. Déclare la verte en enfilant une écharpe masquant les nombreuses marques de morsures et de succions dans sur sa nuque. On se voit en cours bébé. Elle l'embrasse et file en express."

Elle monte sur son scooter et se dirige vers un vieux hangar. Visiblement on l'attendait.

"_T'as réussi à te défaire de l'emprise de ton Romeo, fufufu, Monet tu n'en profiterais pas un peu ?

_Pas du tout jeune maître, j'ai bientôt toutes les informations qu'il me faut sur son père ainsi que sur son entourage. Voilà celles que j'ai pour le moment. Elle lui dépose devant une liasse énorme de paperasse. Puis elle dispose en le laissant seul lire tranquillement les informations qu'elle avait récolté.

_Salut ma beauté.

_Vergo. Il lui roule un patin avant de se mettre à soulever son écharpe. T'en fais pas pour ca, c'est qu'un gamin. Et moi j'aime les hommes purs et durs comme toi. Elle commence à l'emmener loin des regards indiscrets et déboucle sa ceinture.

_Il t'obéit ?

_Bien sûr que oui trésor. Il ne peut pas me résister.

_Pour le moment la seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est baiser ma copine. Ca y est Vergo est en rogne contre l'adolescent. Et dire que cet idiot croit que je suis ton frère.

_T'imagines si papa et maman nous voyaient comme ca ? Se moque la verte, en rentrant à nouveau dans son rôle."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tensions

Chapitre 5

Lycée OP School, 8h30, début des cours.

Hanako arrive tranquillement au lycée, et rentre comme si de rien n'était dans la salle de classe. La plupart des profs ont peur d'elle, donc ils ne lui disent rien de peur de se faire découper. Elle s'installe à sa place sans tirer sa musique de ses oreilles et prend des notes des cours.

"_Vous allez devoir faire des groupes de deux. Informe le professeur sous le regard assassin de la brune."

Law bouge et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Et rien que pour la faire chier il lui débranche ses écouteurs et sa musique retentit dans les dédales de la salle. Elle râle avant de lui écraser le pied.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas entrain de baiser avec Monet ? Se moque ouvertement la lycéenne à l'égard du brun.

_Jalouse ? Tu voudrais y goûter toi aussi ?

_Vu les marques qu'elle se coltine aujourd'hui non merci. T'es du genre à marquer ton territoire à ce que je vois. Law pouffe de rire et Hanako sourit de manière fourbe et mesquine. Ça fait combien de temps ?

_De ?

_Que t'es avec elle.

_Bientôt, une semaine. Hanako est offusquée de la réponse. Dans le genre fille facile, Monet a un level vraiment haut.

_Elle, elle a quelque chose à cacher. Pense la noire en commençant l'expérience.

_Mais je suis pas contre que toi et moi on se connaisse un peu plus. Susurre-t-il en la prenant par les hanches. Elle sourit et se cale contre lui.

_Ta petite copine m'a déjà fait une crise de jalousie hier, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne me gâcher ma tranquillité. Donc dégage tes mains de mes hanches. Chéri.

_Pourtant t'as l'air d'apprécier."

Il se met à lui caresser doucement le dos mais discrètement de sorte à ce que personne ne les voit. Il fait de doux allers retours sur sa colonne vertébrale. Hanako frémit et Law insiste sur des points d'acupunctures. Sa main est chaude, et laisse une traînée de braise sur son dos. Pour la première fois Hanako se détend depuis une semaine.

"_Je pourrais être jalouse pour les massages auxquels elle a le droit. Chuchote Hanako a l'oreille du lycéen.

_Mademoiselle Kyoteru, Monsieur Trafalgar vous avez terminé ? Ils rirent avant de recommencer à travailler."

Les expériences achevées, elle enlève sa blouse blanche et sort prendre l'air. Pendant ce temps au étage des secondes années, Monet est angoissée et énervée. Depuis qu'elle a entendu Marco, Ace, Kid et Thatch parler sur Trafalgar, elle a peur de faillir à la mission.

"_A ton avis il va rester combien de temps à la baiser Monet ? Demande Thatch en ouvrant sa boisson.

_Il va pas tarder à la jeter, t'as pas vu comment il regarde Hanako depuis qu'elle traîne avec sa soeur ? Enchaîne Ace, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

_Je lui donne pas la fin de la semaine à cette chère Monet. Annonce Marco en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Il m'a dit qu'il était passé à l'action, hier avec Hanako. Kid grogne doucement.

_Cette nana va lui donner du fil à retordre. C'est du haut de gamme comparer à l'algue pourrie avec qui il baise depuis une semaine."

Ils sourirent avant de repartir dans leur salle de cours, connaissant leur ami, ils ne sont pas surpris de le voir avec sa soeur. Ils se posent avec eux et sortent leur déjeuner. Hanako revient avec une bouteille d'eau.

"_Salut Hana! Accueille gentiment Lamy en lui laissant sa place. Elle lui sourit et lui tapote la tête. La blonde se lève et emmené la brune avec elle dans les toilettes avoisinées à la salle de classe. J'ai quelques choses à te dire. Dit-elle à voix très basse.

_Mais pourquoi ici ?

_Pour être sur de ne pas croiser Monet, tu vas te dire que je suis parano mais j'ai l'impression que Monet cache quelques choses...

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'intéresse la brune en sentant de la peur dans la voix de sa petite soeur.

_Ce matin elle est venue à la maison vers 6h et je l'ai vu fouiller partout dans les dossiers de mon père et prendre plusieurs papiers. Hanako fronce les sourcils.

_Tu es sûre que c'est elle ? Elle fouille dans sa poche et sort un téléphone portable.

_Je l'ai trouvé ce matin en bas de la rue."

La plus âgée prend le portable est l'examine. Un code, hein ? Hanako prend une pince dans ses cheveux et bidouille le téléphone. Elle fait en sorte grace un système de craquage, que toutes les données soient transférées sur la carte sim. Dans deux heures tout sera opérationnel.

"_S'il te plaît Hana, fais attention à Law. Je l'aurai bien fait moi même mais... J'ai pas ta force et Monet me fait peur.

_C'est vrai que cette fille ressemble à une harpie. Mais t'en fais pas, je garderai un œil sur ton frère.

_Mais comment ? Monet reste collée à Law h24.

_Fais moi confiance, mais je veux ton soutien."

Elles sortent des toilettes et rejoignent les garçons assis au fond de la classe. Le téléphone d'Hanako sonne, "John", elle quitte la pièce et va sur le toit du lycée.

"_Croque mitaines

_Héritière

_Que me vaut ce charmant appel ?

_Joker. La mafieuse regarde autour d'elle pour voir si il n'y a personne. Il a bougé.

_Où ?

_Arlong Park. Hanako se fige et se mord la lèvre. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui l'intéresse là-bas.

_C'est notre base secondaire, c'est là où se trouve tous les labos et les salles obscures. J'y vais souvent avec Trafal...gar... Le déclic Hanako sort le portable de la verte et accélère le processus. Elle sort une injure en russe et l'autre ricane au bout du fil.

_C'est pas très poli pour une jeune femme de dire ca, qu'est ce qui vous fait jurer comme cela ?

_Est ce que vous connaissez une Monet ? Un silence lui répond, ça sent mauvais mais vraiment.

_Cheveux verts, yeux marrons, 21 ans ?

_Je ne suis pas au courant de son âge, qui est elle ?

_Une taupe de Joker, vous l'avez vu ?

_Je m'en charge, dites à vos hommes et aux miens de se réunir à Sabaondy. Il va y avoir du gibier ce soir."

Hanako éteint son téléphone et retourne en classe. Ils avaient presque tous manger, et la brune de l'eau, sauf ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que Lamy lui prépare un bentô.

"_Sky m'a demandé de te faire à manger... Elle sourit.

_Il est passé à la prod' hier ?

_Oui, c'est lui qui m'a ramené à la maison. Il est vraiment gentil. Bredouille la blonde en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Donc Sky flirte avec Lamy, elle sera entre de bonnes mains en dernier recours.

_Et il t'a dit quoi ?

_Qu'il fallait que tu manges sinon tes seins ne rentreront plus dans les bonnets. Hanako peste avant d'accepter de manger un bout.

_C'est quoi la prod' ? Demande Kid en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

_C'est là où Hana travaille. Lamy couvre sa bouche avec ses deux mains en se rendant compte de la bourde qu'elle vient de faire. La troisième année soupire et pardonne Lamy en lui frôlant la joue avec son index.

_Je suis mannequin pour sous vêtements. Justifie la brune en cherchant des données dans son portable, les garçons la regardent apparement, mais ne font aucun commentaire pour autant, et elle ne dit rien. Vous voulez passer à la prod vous aussi ? Proposition soudaine mais réponse directe. Un oui collectif.

_Bébé~"

Hanako se crispe et Lamy fusille Monet du regard, qui elle foudroie Hanako en constatant que Law est beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Histoire mettre un peu d'écart entre eux, elle enjambe ses jambes et se met à califourchon sur lui en bousculant son aînée qui se prend une table dans le dos. Hanako grogne de douleur, elle a déjà des problèmes de dos à cause de sa poitrine, plus la fatigue accumulée, plus les combats improvisés à répétition et l'entraîne. Alors si, cette pimbêche rajoute une couche, elle va finir par causer un meurtre. La mafieuse se masse donc doucement le dos, sous le regard attentif de Law.

"_Monet. Débute le figure chirurgien, d'un air sérieux.

_Oui bébé~? Elle niche sa bouche dans sa nuque et la mordille doucement lui provoquant un lourd frisson.

_T'as pas reçu mon message ce matin ? Demande-t-il en la dégageant d'elle"

Hanako ouvre une de ses oreilles en consultant des dossiers privés, visiblement la harpie est coincée et prise la main dans le sac.

"_...

_C'est terminé, je me suis bien amusé avec toi tu peux dégager de ma vie maintenant.

_C'est à cause d'elle pas vrai ?! Elle hausse la voix et s'énerve contre la troisième année. Elle a quoi de plus que moi ? Law souffle en se pinçant l'arête du nez, tiens il ressemble à son paternel ainsi, la brune étouffe un rire, apparement, mal dissimulé vu que Monet se retourne et la regarde avec un air mauvais.

_Dégage. Dit-elle froidement, puis un bip retentit, le chargement des données et terminé."

Elle commence à fouiller dans les messages et tombe sur une conversation plutôt... Atypique ? Oui, c'est bien le mot. On dirait bien que la petite Monet cocufie Law depuis assez longtemps. Mais ca elle va le garder pour elle pour le moment. Vergo ? Ce nom, lui est familier. Puis tel un éclair, elle percute. C'est le bras droit du Joker. Hanako manipule son portable comme une professionnelle et transmet toutes les informations à la base. SPECTRE ne va pas rester sans rien faire, et elle ne laissera pas le plan de joker se produire après avoir lu un message qui lui fit serrer les dents.

"Si jamais Law t'annonce que c'est terminé, kidnappe sa petite soeur"

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une assez mauvaise à vous annoncer... J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche pour Amore Mio... Je bloque pour écrire le chapitre 20 ! Puis j'avais une question à vous poser ! Je voulais savoir comment vous préfériez que j'écris, au présent comme dans cette fiction ? Ou au passé ? Suivant vos réponses je réécrirai ou non la fiction. Puisque en ce moment la trame ne me plait pas du tout et mon style d'écrire aussi, enfin bref laissez moi vos avis ! Et merci de toujours être la !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bye bye

Chapitre 6

Monet se met à pleurer comme le ferait une lycéenne de son âge après une rupture. Elle cache bien son jeu la petite, parce qu'en réalité, la "petite" a 21 ans. Law, lui n'en n'a absolument rien à faire. Il la soulève et la pose sur le côté comme une vulgaire bête répugnante.

"_C'est pour les rumeurs que tu as lancé au sujet de ma soeur. Lamy se planque derrière Hanako quand elle ressent un danger. Ma soeur n'est pas une catin qu'on peut sauter à guise et comprend le.

_Tout ca c'est de ta faute ! Crache Monet en sortant précipitamment de la salle de classe sous les regards moqueurs de son groupe d'amis.

_Mais oui c'est ça dégage. Marmonne-t-elle, mais celle ci revient et fous une baffe monumentale à Trafalgar qui ne bouge pas d'un poil."

S'en est beaucoup trop pour Hanako qui se lève avec une aura bien trop sombre pour la qualifier, elle s'approche d'elle d'un pas lent et très menaçant, ça sent l'algue grillée. Prise d'une soudaine terreur, Monet pousse Hanako qui tombe sur les genoux de Law et part en courant. La lycéenne jette un œil à la joue de Trafalgar et se réinstalle sur son bureau. La cloche sonne, et tout le monde reprend sa place respective. Ils devaient reprendre l'expérience qu'ils avait démarré une heure plus tôt. Il est rare qu'Hanako soit autant sur les nerfs, les heures de cours sont éternellement longues pour elle aujourd'hui. Depuis ce midi, la mafieuse ne cesse de communiquer avec SPECTRE sur une stratégie constituant de faire parler le bras droit en laissant son binôme faire le travail à sa place. La fin des cours arrive à dos de tortue et Hanako se précipite pour aller chercher Lamy, elle reste sa priorité. Et en tant que grande soeur attitrée, il est de son devoir de la protéger. Elle arrive à destination en moins de 30 secondes, elles descendent donc bras dessus- bras dessous et changent leurs chaussures avant d'attendre les garçons à la sortie du lycée. La troisième année allume une cigarette et aperçoit Monet interpeller Law juste à la sortie du bâtiment et les voit partir vers l'arrière. Elle prend une longue bouffée de nicotine avant de partir les espionner, un mauvais pressentiment venait de la percuter comme une taureau enragé. Elle se planque derrière le mur et écouté leur conversation d'une oreille et les observe grâce à son miroir de poche, mine de rien ça sert dans ces moments là.

"_Monet, je ne me répéterai pas c'est terminé entre nous. Répète-t-il, blasé, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

Hanako tape un message sur son portable et met le plan à exécution et en reçoit un de Lamy comme quoi ils partent devant. Trop de chose à la fois, mais cela reste tout de même gérable. Elle envoie un message à la prod' pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de ses amis et se recentre sur la conversation devenu plus pesante. En effet, la harpie pointe une arme à feu de calibre 9 sur la tempe de Law.

"_Non bébé c'est pas fini, tu vois je vais avoir de gros ennuis avec mon boss s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Le jeune maître est plutôt du genre capricieux."

Law est pétrifié et ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsque Monet décoche le cran de sécurité et pose son index sur la détente.

"_Tu comprends, si j'échoue il me tue alors si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que moi, on va rester un joli petit couple transit, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Law reste muet et recule jusqu'a que son dos rencontre le mur en béton du bâtiment. Tu ne veux pas répondre bébé ? Elle glousse avant de reprendre la parole. C'est bien dommage, je ne serai pas arrivée à ce stade là si ta chère et tendre petite soeur n'avait pas mis son nez dans nos affaires. Et puis il y a cette garce d'Hanako qui a l'air de te chambouler le crâne. T'étais pourtant un gars intelligent...

_Va te faire foutre Monet, et dis à ton boss d'aller te faire enculer. Provoque Law, pendant qu'Hanako s'exaspère derrière son mur, soit ce mec est suicidaire, soit il a une putain de confiance en lui pour réussir à éviter une balle à bout portant. Le visage de la harpie se tend et laisse apparaître des veines d'énervement.

_Tu sais j'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi, alors je vais plutôt me servir de ta charmante et innocente petite sœur. Trafalgar écarquille les yeux. Bye bye bébé."

Son index allait presser la détente, mais Hanako fut plus rapide, d'un geste habile elle désarme son adversaire et la plaque contre le mur. Monet a la respiration coupée au vu du choc qu'elle vient d'avoir, la puissance d'Hanako est incomparable, elle dépasse les règles de la nature. La brune lâche prise et positionne sa main sur la gorge de la tête d'algue pourrie et exerce une pression, faisant suffoquer la seconde année, enfin ce qu'elle prétendait être. Monet tente de donner un coup de pied mais Hanako l'arrête facilement.

"_T'es trop prévisible Monet"

La verte sortit une dague de sous sa jupe, vise Law mais finit par la planter dans la cuisse de la mafieuse, elle recule avant de lui donner plusieurs coups consécutifs dans les côtes, sur le visage, dans les jambes. Les coups de poings et les coups de pieds ne cessent d'être parsemés. Monet ressemble, désormais, grâce au ravalement de façade qu'Hanako lui a offert, a une gueule cassée, autrement dit, elle est partiellement défigurée. Puis d'une voix essoufflée et sèche, et dans l'incapacité de bouger, elle se mît à rire, d'un rire psychopathe.

"_J'ai deux portables. Annonce-t-elle avec difficulté. Et ta petite protégée est la prochaine cible."

Hanako l'assomme en lui donnant une gifle qui la fit percuter la tête la première le sol avant de courir en direction de la prod'. Elle passe un coup de fil.

"_Aller répond, répond, répond merde ! La conversation téléphonique débute. Deal !

_C'est moi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive princesse ?

_Pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais que tout le monde se réunisse à la prod' et y a un corps à demi mort dans mon lycée à récupérer ainsi que Law. Dépêchez vous le temps presse!"

Elle raccroche et augmente la vitesse de sa course, une troupe d'homme se trouvent en face de la production. Bordel, elle voit Lamy et les autres se faire embarquer par cette troupe fait chier. Kid se rebelle et entame une lutte contre les hommes envoyés. Puis il cesse tous mouvements quand des armes se pointent sur lui. Hanako s'élance et tourne sur elle même en levant une de ses jambes pour ôter les armes de leurs mains. La mafieuse engage un combat contre les dix hommes présents et les rétame un par un. Les voitures noires arrivent rapidement et les mafieux sortent précipitamment de leur véhicule armés et accourent vers leurs enfants respectifs.

"_Est ce que tout le monde va bien ? Gueule Nezumi, alors qu'il sort de la voiture avec Trafalgar à ses talons.

_Y a pas de dégâts de notre côté. Répond Hanako remplie de sang."

Elle fait signe à Law de se taire pour la blessure qu'elle a sa cuisse. Malgré tout elle avait pris le temps nécessaire pour réaliser un bandage avec sa chemise. Elle est donc désormais en soutien gorge avec une jupe tachée et déchirée dans la rue. Mirajane et les garçons sortent du bâtiment pour aller aider à nettoyer. Hanako rentre dans l'immeuble et se dirige vers sa loge privée pour se soigner la cuisse et enfiler quelques choses pour cacher sa semi-nudité.

"_Besoin d'aide ? Law rentre dans sa loge avec un air coupable.

_Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais suturer des plaies ?"

Il affirme et part de laver les mains. Hanako lui indique où sa trousse à pharmacie se trouve, il enfile des gants en latex et prend de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

Law est minutieux dans sa tâche, comme un professionnel, il désinfecte avec des pincettes en tapotant doucement.

"_Assieds toi, ce sera plus facile de faire les points de suture. Indique Law en l'aidant à se positionner"

Très sérieux, il frotte avec de l'alcool sur une zone où l'une des veines de la brune est la plus voyante avant d'injecter a l'aide d'une seringue stérilisée un anesthésiant local. Il attend quelques secondes le temps que le produit agisse, pendant ce temps, Law prépare son aiguille et pince la blessure. Hanako grimace d'un millimètre et Trafalgar commence à coudre la plaie. Il aura fallut cinq points de suture. Il lui fait un bandage serré et pars jeter le matériel usagé dans la poubelle. Le vision brouillée, Hanako l'observe et elle pointe me une armoire. Il se dirige vers celle ci et prend un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt jaune. La troisième année s'habille et se rassoit tranquillement le temps que le remue ménage à l'extérieur cesse.

"_Arrêtes de te prendre la tête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pour accompagner sa parole elle lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule pour le rebooster.

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile. C'est pas toi qui a mis ta petite soeur en danger.

_Indirectement c'est de ma faute et je peux savoir ce que tu ressens, mais Lamy est heureuse avec nous et ca on ne pourra pas le nier. Et puis elle a un super grand frère qui ferra tout pour la protéger. A nous deux on fait un duo de choc !"

Décidément la fatigue et l'anesthésiant ne faisaient pas bon mélange, elle parle un peu trop à son goût. Law ricane avant de se redresser, depuis le début de la conversation, il fixait le sol, épaules et tête baissées avec les mains croisées. Hanako baille avant de s'allonger sur le canapé.

"_Mais ne t'en fais pas va, on va éradiquer cette menace plus vite que tu ne le penses."

Ils sortent de la loge et rejoignent les autres. Hanako boîte légèrement mais il faut la fixer longuement pour le remarquer. Elle s'assoit près des mafieux pendant que Mirajane part prendre une douche avec Lamy pour enlever toutes les tâches de sang sur son uniforme.

"_On peut plus reculer tout se joue cette semaine. Déclare le paternel des Kyoteru en surveillant Monet qui est fermement attachée avec des chaînes. Mais pour plus de garantie pour la sécurité de tous, on va loger dans notre demeure le temps que les choses se fassent."

Oui, l'opération a commencé. Ils sont prêts et formée pour tuer. L'ordre est formel, abattre Joker alias Don Quichotte Doflamingo et ses complices.

"_Et pour la fille ?

_J'ai vu avec l'héritière. Il semble que Joker se dirige vers Arlong Park, on la planque dans une salle noire en lui taillant les veines et on laisse le bras droit venir la chercher. Débute John en se craquant la nuque. Et ensuite, grâce à des caméras, on capture le bras droit et on le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. S'ils sortent bien ensemble ces deux la, il viendra la chercher.

_Donc il faut qu'on vide les lieux comme si on avait déménagé. Explique Deal en se levant. On va s'en occuper, quand à vous autres les gars. Dit-il en s'adressant aux lycéens, vous rentrez à la maison."


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les ennuis commencent

La route s'est avérée très longue pour Hanako et ses amis. C'est pourquoi quand ils arrivent enfin, la plus âgée prend 5 longues minutes pour se poser dans son siège. Très rapidement, Sébastian, son majordome attitré, leur indique leur chambre respective et la petite troupe s'y engouffre rapidement. Il est désormais 23h, l'ensemble des habitants est fatigué de cette journée, la plus part d'entre eux sont déjà profondément endormis, vu l'écho des ronflements qui résident au sein du manoir. Les lycéens logent dans la résidence réservée à Hanako alors que les autres sont éparpillées sur 100 hectares de terrain. Même si, les demeures de son père et de son frère restent relativement proches.

Résidence des Kyoteru, sur la terrasse de la demeure d'Hanako, 4h du matin.

Hanako admire la pleine lune en sirotant un bon vin rouge, à la lueur du crépuscule. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, sa jambe la lance et l'empêche fermement de rejoindre le pays de Morphée. La cuisse est un endroit sensible, encore plus pour les femmes. Puisque même si l'héritière possède un corps différent, comparée aux autres femmes qui sont deux fois plus réceptives aux blessures, aussi superficielles soient elle, le mannequin n'échappe pas à la règle. En entendant des bruits de pas, Hanako tourne la tête pour identifier le nouvel arrivant.

"_Tu ne dors pas Trafalgar ?

_Toi non plus. Réplique parfaite qui ne laisse d'autre choix à la propriétaire que de se tire, néanmoins elle sourit, c'est qu'il a du répondant le jeunot.

_Je te serre un verre ? Propose-t-elle en lui montrant sa bouteille de vin entamée. Il accepte la boisson et s'assoit près d'elle. T'as des remords c'est ca ? Demande Hanako en le voyant boire son verre d'une traite.

_J'ai failli tuer ma soeur et mettre en danger toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. La culpabilité le ronge jusqu'à la moelle en regardant la cuisse bandée de sa camarade classe.

_C'est rien ça, te fait pas de soucis pour moi, j'ai eu bien pire que cette plaie.

_Tu dis comme si c'était rien. Ironise Law en demandant la bouteille.

_Ca l'est, mais on a empêché le pire d'arriver. Rétorque Hanako en lui refusant la boisson. On aurait pu avoir des morts de notre côté. Elle sort cette phrase avec tant de naturel et de calme que le brun en frisonne d'horreur.

_...

_Si Lamy s'était faite violer par l'ennemi, ça aurait été un problème plus grave. Par exemple. La brune finit son verre et s'étire comme un félin. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

_Tu veux dire que... Elle affirme les faits.

_Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait souffert le plus, c'est mon entourage, mon père, mon frère, mon oncle, ton père, Newgate. Tous. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir réussit à me protéger. Law déglutit.

_A quel âge ? Ose-t-il demander en se rapprochant d'elle. Hanako, même avec un passé douloureux et pas très rose reste magnifique éclairée par la lueur de la lune et la beauté de la nuit, elle passe ses mains dans sa chevelure avant de lui sourire. Ce sourire qui en ferait chavirer plus d'un. Songe le lycéen avant de se donner une claque mentale.

_J'étais plus jeune que ta soeur, j'avais 7 ans. Une lueur de rage naît dans les yeux cendrés de Law, alors qu'Hanako reste indifférente, après tout c'est le passé et elle a passé le cap."

Le jeune homme se lève et tend la main à sa camarade. Il l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre et la couche sur le lit à plat ventre. Trafalgar débute donc un massage pour qu'elle se détende et s'endorme doucement. Il vient de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et mine de rien ca l'affecte grandement. Le futur chirurgien aux airs sadiques aurait-il finalement un cœur ?

Hanako s'endort rapidement sous ce traitement bienfaiteur. Alors que le brun allait partir, elle le retient par la manche.

"_Reste. Dit elle simplement d'une voix pleine de sommeil, tout en lui faisant une place dans son lit."

Il hésite un moment mais Hanako bien qu'elle soit à 90% en train de dormir, à quand même assez de force pour le faire tomber dans son lit. Elle le tient dans ses bras et sombre dans un profond sommeil. Law la rejoint très rapidement en écoutant comme berceuse sa douce respiration qui se glisse dans sa nuque et les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Hanako n'a pas aussi bien dormit depuis qu'elle s'est faite violer. C'est pourquoi elle se réveille avec regrets, en se dégageant doucement des bras de Morphée. Ses yeux argentés papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir complètement. La troisième année bouge un peu et se fait plaquer contre un corps bouillant. Elle couine en sentant la jambe de son vis à vis masculin appuyer fortement sur sa jambe blessée. Celui ci ouvre péniblement les yeux, et relâche la pression qu'il exerce sur Hanako.

"_Yo !"

Un grognement lui répond, apparement le brun n'est pas du matin. Un rire cristallin s'échappe des lèvres d'Hanako avant qu'elle ne se dégage par elle même de son entreinte plus ou moins forcée mais néanmoins agréable. Trafalgar grogne en sentant une présence de fraîcheur s'engouffrer sous la couverture et s'emmitoufle comme une chenille avec. Hanako sort de sa chambre, non sans jeter un œil à l'homme endormi dans ses draps, elle retrouve ses amis pour le déjeuner. Mira, Sky, Snake, Wiper et Minotaure les avaient visiblement rejoint pendant la nuit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la blanche saute dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîne à l'étage supérieur.

"_C'est qui le gars aux cheveux rouges ? Demande-t-elle excitée en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_Kid, le meilleur ami de Trafalgar.

_Il est canon. Tu penses que j'ai une chance ? Un sourire accompagné d'un regard bienfaiteur lui répond. Visiblement, Mirajane a le champ libre pour agir.

_Bonjour Hana ! Lance jovialement la blonde en dévorant une tranche de pain beurrée avec attention par Sky. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

_C'est deux là je leur donne deux semaines maximum. Parie Mirajane en descendent les escaliers. Snake et Marco trois jours et Ace et Minotaure une soirée."

Hanako ricane avant de s'installer a table et de boire un bon café chaud. Sébastian lui emmène son menu quotidien composée de fruits et d'une viennoiserie. Elle mange lentement son petit déjeuner en détaillant les relations qui viennent de se créer. Mira et Kid commencent tout juste à se faire du rentre dedans, Snake parle calmement avec Marco, Sky drague timidement Lamy, Minotaure et Ace qui mangent activement leur petit dej' comme des goinfres, Wiper et Thatch s'embrassent. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ceux là au moins ! Trafalgar émerge de son sommeil à cause du raffut créé par Minotaure et Ace, puis il rentre dans la pièce mal réveillé. Il s'installe près d'Hanako vu que c'est la seule chaise de libre et se sert une généreuse tasse de café avant de manger patiemment un croissant aux amandes. Cette ambiance est agréable et différente que celle dont Hanako avait l'habitude d'avoir : celle ci est plus conviviale, amicale et intime. Lamy a permis à Hanako de se socialiser et la voilà désormais bien accompagnée. Cependant, cette ambiance agréable et détendue est brisée par l'arrivée des parents et des collaborateurs mafieux.

"_On a le bras droit, Joker se trouve dans le détroit de red Line près de la cité perdue de Loguetown, informe John a Hanako.

_On intervient quand ? A ces trois mots, les mafieux présents chargent leurs armes.

_Maintenant, déclare la Père sur-équipé pour le combat"

Hanako désormais bien réveillée, court se changer et s'équiper. L'intervention va être rapide et très risquée, le but c'est d'avoir le moins de perte de notre côté et de ramener la tête de Joker planté sur un piquet. La brune s'injecte un liquide bleu dans la cuisse avant de suivre les troupes. Puis grimpe sur sa bécane et file à tout allure sur le lieu de l'intervention.

Immeuble adjacent à la base de la dynastie DonQuichotte. Detroit de Red Line. 9h26

La jeune femme s'installe à un lieu stratégique pour qu'elle puisse avoir une ligne de mire sur tous les officiers de la DonQuichotte Family. Le boss, semble être vraiment en rogne. A travers le viseur elle peut apercevoir son rictus déplaisant.

"_Donc Monet et Vergo nous ont abandonné. Fufufu comme c'est dommage, c'était quand même eux les plus compétents. Ils ont fait du bon travail, annonce le jeune maître en montrant toutes les informations qu'ils avaient réussit à récolter. Ma chère famille, il est grand temps pour nous de faire abdiquer la dynastie de SPECTRE. Il prend son verre d'alcool et fait chauffer son vin en le faisant tourner dans le verre. Le bruit du talkie-walkie brise le silence.

_Princesse t'es placée ?

_Cible potentielle a 9, 11, 1430h et à midi. Une autre fréquence est captée, celle des russes. Ils parlent dans leur langue maternelle au cas où ils se feraient intercepter par l'ennemi.

_L'héritière, c'est quand tu veux, mais il faut que tu commences par Joker. Ouvre le feu dans 10 secondes.

_Je vais enfin devenir le roi suprême de la mafia ! Il rit d'une façon démoniaque et se laisse emporter dans sa folie. Il lève son verre de vin et le porte à ses lèvres. A la muerte ( à la mort) ! Le sourire d'Hanako s'agrandit méchamment.

_T'as raison, ça se fête. Rajoute la brune."

5 secondes.

Hanako décoche le cran de sécurité et positionne le curseur sur la tête du flamant rose. Temps écoulé. L'héritière presse la détente, la balle se projette dans les airs et atterrit pile entre les deux yeux de l'ennemi.

"_Cible à midi, éliminée. A vous.

_Ok, on rentre."

Baston général, le jeune maître vient d'être assassiné d'une balle entre les deux yeux et les mafieux russes se chargent de réaliser un massacre à la russe : des têtes tranchées, des membres flottants dans une marre de sang, des globes oculaires exposés sur les vitres et des cadavres pendus par leurs intestins. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. La mafieuse a, quand même dû apporter quelques soutiens aux mafieux et éviter plusieurs balle la visant. Hanako range son arme et descend du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elle campait. Cependant à cause de sa jambe handicapée, Hanako est ralentit dans sa course lorsqu'elle s'engage dans une véritable chasse a l'homme. Dommage pour eux, Hanako a des grenades. Elle arrache le goupillon avec les dents, saute par l'une des ouvertures de fenêtre avant d'être violemment propulsée et blessée par de nombreux débris causés par l'explosion. La chute est très violente, mais Newgate amorti le choc en la réceptionnant du mieux qu'il put.

"_Ca y est c'est fini ?

_L'héritière. John se présente devant elle avec la tête sectionnée de Doffy.

_Croque Mitaines.

_On se reverra. Déclare le russe en explosant la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Au plaisir de refaire équipe avec vous."

Mission terminée et accomplie avec succès. La mafieuse a besoin de soin d'urgence, les débris et l'appel de feu l'ont sévèrement touchés, ils se dirigent tous vers leur médecin. C'est avec une chance inouïe, que les blessures sont juste superficielles, une bonne couche de fond de teint pour les séances photos et les cours : on y verra que du feu. Malheureusement pour les mafieux, lors d'une dernière inspection des lieux, ils découvrent que la DonQuichotte Family n'est qu'une branche de l'organisation espagnole. Avec un peu de chance, Doflamingo n'a peut être pas eu le temps de transmettre les données à son supérieur hiérarchique.

"_Tu te sens bien princesse ? Demande son frère en s'asseyant près d'elle

_La suite me rend sceptique.

_Normalement tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet là, intervient Shanks. Newgate à contacter la mafia chinoise, ils ont une piste.

_Et pour vos gosses vous allez en faire quoi ?! Sa voix est rancunière et agressive. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux vous parler ! Ils sont dans la merde jusqu'au cou, plusieurs personnes les ont vu. Et la Harpie a sûrement dû prendre des photos.

_Alors on a pas le choix, annonce Sasori. On va devoir leur apprendre à se battre en cas de nécessité, ou on leur colle au cul une garde resserrée. Voyant a quoi le père du rouge fait allusion, Hanako néglige sa proposition.

_Ils vont se douter de quelques choses. Marmonne la brune en se servant un verre.

_Et ceux de la prod' ? Le nombre colle bien avec le nombre de nos enfants respectifs.

_Je vais pas prendre une décision sans eux, s'énerve la brune en serrant les dents. Bordel de merde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur des branles couilles ? Pense Hanako"

Hanako avale sa boisson, prend ses clés et file à la résidence. Arrivée, elle trouve bien trop calme la demeure, ayant eu comme première impression, le vacarme de ce matin, c'est sur ses gardes qu'elle entre. Heureuse de constaté qu'il n'y a rien a signalé, elle souffle en constatant que tous ses amis sont là et en bonne santé. Elle se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

"_Bon. Avec vos parents, on s'est mit d'accord sur un point : vous êtes connus des mafieux, donc à moins que vous souhaitiez suivre les traces de vos darons, Sasori a proposé de vous former. Ou alors on vous impose une garde personnelle."

Elle regarde Mirajane, Snake, Sky, Minotaure et Wiper qui acceptent leur rôle sans aucun signe d'opposition. Hanako laisse tout le monde réfléchir en sachant pertinemment le choix qu'ils vont choisir. Lamy est la première à prendre la parole.

"_Ce serait qui comme garde ? La jeune femme esquisse un sourire devant sa petite protégée.

_Ca peut être moi, comme Sky, Mira, Minotaure, Snake ou Wiper. Ce sera quelqu'un de confiance. Le tout c'est de jouer sur la discrétion.

_Je préfère un garde personnellement. Répond Lamy en rougissant tout en regardant Sky.

_Hana je m'en charge. Déclare Sky, elle hoche la tête positivement et regarde les autres.

_Je vais rester avec Thatch moi, annonce Wiper.

_Je m'en doute. Pour elle s'était déjà une évidence. Et vous autres ?"

Les binômes se forment et Hanako se retrouve avec Law. Les duos sont composés de : Mirajane et Kid, Snake et Marco, Lamy et Sky, Minotaure et Ace, Wiper et Thatch. La brune donne quelques informations en plus, ainsi que des mesures de sécurité. Pour le bien de tout le monde, il est préférable qu'il reste tous loger chez elle. C'est donc, sans trop avoir le choix , qu'ils acquiescent et partent avec leur binôme chez eux prendre leurs affaires. La plus âgée conduit en fumant, puis une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la voiture. Avec l'aide du kit main libre la troisième année répond.

"_Docteur Jackal, comment vas tu ? Il pouffe a l'autre bout du fil.

_Salut Hana, très bien et toi ?

_Tu m'appelles pour quoi ? Change-t-elle de sujet.

_A 16h, opération à cœur ouvert, ca t'intéresse ? Le sourire d'Hanako s'agrandit, elle jette son mégot par la fenêtre et tourne sur la droite.

_Bien sûr que oui.

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas je te dis à tout à l'heure.

_Jackal attend.

_Oui ?

_Ca te gêne que je ramène un ami, il veut devenir chirurgien et je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait m'assister lors d'une opération . Il semble hésiter et réfléchit longuement. Le concerné écoute désormais la conversation avec un grand intérêt.

_Il est compétent ?

_Il m'a recousu l'intérieur de la cuisse comme un pro. Et puis je serai là pour le surveiller.

_... C'est d'accord mais qu'il ne me tue pas mon patient, prévient le médecin."

Il raccroche et Law affiche un sourire comblé. Il va enfin pouvoir exercer, pas juste des broutilles de bas étage, une vraie opération ou la vie d'un individu sera entre ses mains. Hanako sourit en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

"_Donc on prend tes affaires, on graille un bout, on se prépare et on la fait cette opération.

_Je n'attends que ça. Déclare Trafalgar mécontent que ce soit aussi long. Hanako rit intérieurement en le voyant trop impatient.

_J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir puisque une opération à cœur ouvert dure au minimum 6 heures."

Demeure des Trafalagar, quartier de Flevance, 11h57

Les deux arrivent chez les Trafalgar. Law commence à faire ses affaires pendant que la brune fume une énième cigarette dehors. Le temps passe, Hanako rentre dans la maison et fait son introspection. Puis elle arrive dans la chambre de Law.

"_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Law est assis sur son lit avec un cadre dans les mains. Trafalgar. L'appelle-t-elle."

En ne voyant aucune réaction, elle soupire et s'approche doucement de lui avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Elle lui prend le cadre de ses mains et l'observe, visiblement une photo de famille avec Myla. Lamy ne devait pas encore être née vu qu'elle ne figure pas sur la photo.

"_Tu sais tu auras une chambre à toi chez moi, donc te fais pas de zèle et prend tout ce que tu veux, mais dépêche toi je te rappelle que dans 3h on a une opération à faire."

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Law se reprenne et termine à vitesse grand V de charger ses affaires dans un sac. C'est bizarre... Jamais le fils d'un mafieux ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant. En même temps, Myla n'avait pas non plus eu une mort digne de ce nom. Walter lui avait confié que Law avait retrouvé sa mère pendue dans le salon en rentrant des cours. C'est bien dommage, la défunte était une personne magnifique, et douce. Elle avait toujours cette petite attention pour faire sourire mais suite à une montagne de menace de sa soi disant meilleure amie, elle s'est suicidée. Hanako serre sa main sur le volant à tel point que ses jointures blanchissent. Sa mère à elle, est morte au combat pour la protéger. C'est dans les bras d'Hanako qu'elle s'est éteinte. Si elle n'avait pas été une gêne à cette époque là, elle serait toujours en vie.

"_C'est pas le moment de broyer du noir. Pense Hanako en conduisant sur la voie express."

Elle soupire et reprend son chemin. Une fois les affaires déballées et rangées, les deux bruns font ce qu'ils avaient projeté quelques heures plus tôt. Ils mangent et partent se préparer pour l'opération.

Clinique de Water Seven, avenue Ennies Lobby, 22h30

Au final l'opération a duré seulement 6h30, la chirurgienne semi-déclarée a enseigné à Law toutes les bases de la pratique. Ils se sont donc amusés comme des petits fous tout en restant sérieux. Lorsqu'ils sortent enfin du bloc, la troisième année fait le rapport de l'opération puis file dans les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée.

"_J'ai faim, déclare subitement Hanako en shampouinant sa longue chevelure. Trafalgar qui est dans la douche voisine ricane avant de lui répondre.

_Je connais un bon restau où on sert des takoyakis pas loin de là, il doit encore être ouvert à cette heure ci.

_C'est quoi des takoyakis ? Hanako ferme les valves d'eau et entreprend de se sécher en sortant de la douche.

_C'est une blague ? Tu te prétends être japonaise et tu n'as jamais goûté des boulettes de poulpe ? Se moque le brun en se rinçant, Hanako sourit et enfile des sous vêtements avant que le lycéen ne sorte de sa douche.

_J'ai un régime stricte à suivre.

_Régime ou pas, t'es pas une vraie japonaise. Rassure moi t'as déjà manger des onigiris quand même. Elle ne dit rien, laissant son silence lui répondre à sa place. Law sort de sa douche sérieux.

_Bon va falloir qu'on te sorte un peu de ta grotte sombre parce que dans la vie il n'y a pas que SPECTRE qui compte. Le sourire de la mafieuse s'efface lentement."

Si, pour elle c'est tout ce qui compte : ses amis, sa famille, la mafia. Elle tue des gens et en sauve en parallèle c'est paradoxale. Pourtant elle adore sa vie comme elle est. Elle fixe des tatouages et retrace la pigmentation en repensant à chaque signification qu'ils ont. Au total elle en a 27. Law la sort de ses pensées en lui écartant les jambes.

"_Je vérifie ta blessure et on y va dès que tu es habillée. Commande-t-il"


	8. Chapitre 8: Tu me cherches tu me trouves

Chapitre 8

Les voilà donc en route pour aller manger des takoyakis. Hanako conduit en suivant les directions de Law. Ils arrivent rapidement. Le restaurant est désert et tant mieux, la jeune femme n'a pas couvert ses tatouages et ca l'aurait embêter de devoir faire son boulot de mannequin.

Restaurant de Takoyakis, rue d'All Blue, 23h passée.

Le brun commande pour eux et attend patiemment qu'on les serve. Hanako s'allume une cigarette tout en appréciant la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été. Les étoiles explosent le ciel de leur magnificence mais la lune reste tout de même l'astre principal qui éclaire la noirceur de son monde, plongé dans le crépuscule. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant que Law ne revienne avec deux barquettes fumantes de takoyakis. Ils mangent doucement, Hanako souffle sur une des boulettes avant de mordre dedans.

"_Alors comment c'est ?

_C'est pas mal. Répond la jeune fille."

Ils finissent de manger en parlant de l'opération qu'ils viennent de réaliser. Puis lorsqu'ils décident de reprendre la route, Hanako remarque que la jauge d'essence est désormais dans le rouge, elle fait donc un détour vers une station essence pour refaire le plein. La mannequin gare sa voiture et sort remplir la bagnole de gazole. Law la rejoint pour continuer de lui parler.

"_Au fait, Hanako t'as quel âge ? Elle ricane en enfournant la pompe dans le réservoir.

_On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à une femme ?

_Comme si tu étais du genre à faire comme tout le monde. Réplique Law avec une sourire confiant et une pointe de sadisme.

_A ton avis j'ai quel âge ?

_A tout casser... 19. Elle sourit et stoppe l'écoulement de l'essence.

_Je vais fêter mes 21 ans en octobre. Law reste de marbre, une femme qui est plus âgée possède habituellement plus d'expérience.

_Et...qu'est ce que tu fais au lycée ?

_Il me faut un diplôme pour exercer légalement mon métier de chirurgienne. Aller ! Poses ton petit cul dans ma voiture, on file. Elle se rassoit côté conducteur et démarre le moteur.

_Je peux savoir comment tu sais que j'ai un petit cul ? Demande Law avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix, en s'attachant.

_Bien essayé, mais si tu penses me déstabiliser avec des questions comme celles ci, c'est raté.

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour autant. Rajoute Law en l'observant conduire.

_Parce que je l'ai regardé, ça te suffit comme réponse où il faut que je te donne des détails ? Ironise-t-elle en roulant ses yeux gris. Bon tant qu'on y est et vu qu'on est par encore arrivés, constate Hanako en s'engageant dans un bouchon. T'en as d'autres des questions à la con à me poser ?

_J'ai carte blanche ? Elle affirme en mangeant une pastille à la menthe, les takoyakis c'est bon, mais putain qu'est ce que tu pues de la gueule après. C'est quoi tes mensurations ?

_Fais pas l'innocent tu les connais très bien, ta soeur m'a dit que tu étais fan de moi. Pris sur le fait Law s'étouffe avec le café qu'il s'est acheté à la station service. Je suis presque sûre que tu les connais mieux que moi... Dit elle, dans le but de l'enfoncer.

_Bonnet D, et un 34 au cul ? Elle lui colle une pichenette sur le nez pour qu'il l'a boucle.

_Et toi ?

_Quoi, moi ?

_Rêves pas je veux une contrepartie en échange, alors t'as quoi dans le froc ? Trafalgar est choqué de la demande, mais il répond quand même.

_24 en longueur et 6 en largeur. Hanako sourit en se mordant la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

_Je ne te crois pas. Décrète la brune en roulant au pas sur la voie express, la route n'étant toujours pas dégagée.

_Tu veux que je te montre ?

_Chiche ? Provoque-t-elle se léchant les lèvres. J'ai une règle dans mon sac derrière, alors baisse ton froc on va vérifier ça tout de suite.

_Sur une voie express ?

_Y a une première à tout, déblatère la brune. Mais si le fait qu'on te voit a poils dans ma voiture te dérange, je fume les vitres."

Elle appuie sur un bouton incruste dans le tableau de bord et les vitres ainsi que le pare-brise de teignent en noir. De l'extérieur, on ne voit strictement rien. Mar contre de l'intérieur, on peut tout voir. La jeune femme se retourne en voyant Trafalgar déboucler sa ceinture avant de se stopper.

"_Bah alors Trafalgar on se défile ou t'as besoin d'un coup de main ? Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, il retire son pantalon et son caleçon et se met à nu. T'es 24 cm sont loin d'être là. Indique la brune en regardant le sexe de son alter égo.

_T'es gentille toi, mais je suis censé bander comment dans une voiture?

_C'est pas un problème."

La brune déclenche le mode automatique et la voiture conduit de manière autonome, elle rentre l'adresse. Hanako de sa main droite prend le sexe non éveillé de Law et commence par l'effleurer du bout de l'ongle, celui ci se gonfle un peu plus et une fois qu'il commence à y avoir du volume, Hanako le prend dans sa main et entame des mouvements verticaux avec l'aide de son poignet. Elle tripote avidement son sexe, une fois tendu, elle prend son sac à l'arrière et sort une règle graduée. Elle la pose à côté de son phallus pour mesurer la longueur, non, à priori, pour la longueur il ne ment pas. Le même geste est effectué pour vérifier la largeur. Hanako est surprise de voir que la taille est bien celle qui lui a donné.

"_Surprenant. Déclare-t-elle en reprenant le volant. Law a chaud, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes qu'on le touche et qu'on le laisse en plan; sur sa faim. T'arrives pas à débander ?

_Attends tu me touches et après tu me demandes de rien faire, c'est quoi cette ironie du sort que tu m'imposes là ?

_T'as qu'à penser à un truc qui te dégoûte.

_Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça !? Dit il en remontant son pantalon et son caleçon. Convaincue ? Jubile le brun en bouclant sa ceinture.

_J'avoue avoir eu tord... Mais tu sais j'ai connu un homme qui a le double de ton âge et qui ne dépasse pas les 17 cm.

_Mère nature m'a bien fournit. Se vante le futur chirurgien."

Voilà que maintenant monsieur prend la grosse tête, mais monsieur Trafalgar semble toujours gêné par son problème d'érection non naturelle. Hanako ricane.

"_T'as déjà couché avec une fille ? Elle soupire avant de lui répondre.

_Oui, même plusieurs pour te dire. Ses doigts tapotent le volant. Et toi t'as déjà couché avec un mec ?

_Non, jamais, je suis hétéro.

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que tu n'as jamais essayé, regarde. Moi, j'ai appris à mes dépens que je préfère coucher avec un homme qu'une femme, mais ça ne me gêne pas pour autant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec les deux.

_Tu pourrais sortir avec un plus jeune ?

_T'es intéressé ?

_Je dis ça comme ça, répondit il sur la défensive, innocemment.

_Ca dépend combien d'âge de différence et la maturité, mais je préfère les hommes plus âgés. Et toi ? Ca te plairait de sortir avec une cougar ?

_J'irai pas tapé un coup dans des vieilles de 40 ans, mais de 20 à 30 ans pourquoi pas, les femmes dans cette tranche d'âge possèdent plus d'expérience.

_Oh, tu as déjà fait alors... Son sourire s'étire.

_Est ce que tu sais faire un noeud avec une queue de cerise en utilisant, seulement, ta langue ? Lâche le brun en sortant les cerises qu'ils avaient achetés pour le dessert sous la demande la brune.

_Je parie que je le fais plus vite que toi. Défie la mafieuse en prenant une cerise dans le sachet.

_Je demande à voir ca."

Ils prennent tous les deux la tige de la cerise et font un décompte avant de la mettre dans leur bouche. Leur langue jongle avec la tige mais réussissent néanmoins à faire une boucle. Hanako est la première à sortir son chef d'œuvre quelques secondes avant Law.

"_J'ai gagné. Elle nargue son binôme en lui montrant son double noeud, serré et réalise à la perfection. Fais voir le tiens. Il n'a fait qu'une boucle, mais celle si est très bien faite. Tu sais ce que ca veut dire ?

_Qu'on embrasse bien."

Hanako se mord la lèvre et regarde la route. Mais le regard du lycéen est plutôt lourd. En faite il est oppressant, elle peut sentir son regard le toucher : de sa poitrine à son entrejambe, c'est démentiel et carrément sexe.

"_Bien joué, Sherlock je suis sûr que tu en as épaté plus d'une en leur faisant ce tour! Félicite la brune au brun, en se moquant plus qu'autre chose.

_Tu veux essayer ? Hasarde-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

_Ne joue pas avec le feu Trafalgar, tu vas te brûler.

_Je ne fais qu'attiser la flamme... Susurre-t-il au creux de son oreille, il lui mord le lobe et Hanako retient de justesse un gémissement en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer... Se répète-t-elle inlassablement dans sa tête, mais celui ci se met à lui lécher l'oreille et descend dans sa nuque. Ok, Etherias calme toi, respire, inspire, expire. C'est un gosse qui a trois ans de moins que toi. Qui utilise divinement bien sa langue et qui a un sexe plus gros que la plus part des hommes. Ne fais pas de connerie et concentre toi uniquement sur la route. Bordel de merde! Jure Hanako lorsqu'une des mains du brun vient caresser sa cuisse, elle remonte doucement sur son ventre. Ça devient dangereux, code rouge, code rouge. Eh merde!"

Hanako prise d'une impulsion sexuelle, enclenche le mode automatique et se retourne vers Trafalgar. Elle lui sourit avant de presser sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celui ci répond avec ardeur au baiser offert qui devient immédiatement langoureux. Il se bat avec sa voisine pour prendre le dessus, mais l'adversaire qui gagne ce combat. Bientôt en manque de souffle, Hanako décolle de quelques millimètres leur bouche avant de se repositionner. Ils se séparent avec un filet brillant de salive entre leurs lèvres qui se brise avec un coup de langue. Elle se rassoit mais Trafalgar lui en redemande un, bien qu'il soit essoufflé. Dans ce baiser, ils prennent leur temps, ils permettent à leur organe buccal de se re-rencontrer, de se taquiner du bout de langue respectif et d'apprécier cette caresse. De la bave sort de la commissure des lèvres des deux lycéens, tellement leur baiser prend de l'ampleur. Le téléphone se met à sonner, Hanako entre ouvre les yeux et répond en voyant le nom affiché. Elle rompt le baiser et s'installe confortablement sur son siège en cuir noir.

"_Salut princesse ! Gueulent les voix à l'autre bout du fil. Hanako les reconnaît et active la caméra.

_Salut les vieux. Vous avez du nouveau ?

_Ta fille est divine. Clame Newgate en riant bruyamment.

_J'écoute.

_On a entendu dire qu'il y avait un bal organisé par l'une des têtes des six branches, un agent transporterait une mallette remplie d'informations secrètes, nous concernant. Et Shanks a réussit à se dégoter une invitation.

_Où ? Quand et quelle heure ?

_Au Casino de DressRosa, dans 1h06.

_J'y serai dans une heure. Demande à Snake de m'envoyer des fringues.

_T'as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? Interroge Walter en s'approchant de la caméra.

_J'ai ton fils, il va faire l'affaire, si c'est juste pour avoir quelques infos et récupérer une mallette, il ne sera pas une gêne.

_Bien je compte sur toi."

Hanako change de direction et part vers l'île de DressRosa. Pendant le trajet, Hanako explique à Law ce qu'ils doivent faire et que, si jamais ça tourne mal, qu'il doit se mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri. Leur couverture est telle que, ces deux là sont un couple de chirurgien français qui viennent exercer leur art au Japon. La mafieuse s'appellera Hinata et Law, Watel.

Une heure plus tard, il arrive à un point stratégique. L'échange de fringue est primordial, c'est pour cette raison qu'Hanako porte une longue robe noire fendue sur la cuisse, et Law un smoking.

"_Comme quoi la tenue fait le moine. Maugre-t-elle en reluquant son vis à vis. Tu es prêt ? Il acquiesce. Dans ce cas on y va"

La brune lui fait boire un produit avec une puce électronique microscopique et fait de même. On est jamais trop prudent, ils arrivent à l'entrée et montre l'invitation à la réception.

"_N'oublies pas Watel, si jamais ça tourne au carnage, tu prends la voiture et tu enclenches le programme comme je t'ai montré. Radote-t- elle en cachant ses armes sous sa robe. Et évite de t'éloigner de moi, les Bourges sont très friands des petits jeunes comme toi."

Casino Riku de l'île DressRosa, 02h30

Avec l'oreillette dissimulée grâce à ses cheveux, SPECTRE lui décrit la personne. 4 doigts à la main gauche et il est attaché avec des menottes reliées à la mallette. Donc, soit il a les clés sur lui et elle détache tout simplement la valisette, soit elle lui sectionne la main... La seconde hypothèse lui convient plus que la première lorsqu'elle le repère facilement dans la foule.

"_Princesse, tu l'as localisé ? Demande Deal en zieutant sur la foule. Hanako a mît des lentilles avec caméras incrustées. Cela leur permet d'avoir accès à la scène en même temps qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose bonne à savoir sur ses lentilles qui coûtent un bras. Elles permettent aussi, d'avoir une caméra infrarouge et thermique.

_A 15h. Murmure-t-elle en buvant du champagne. Vous avez réussi à pirater le système ?

_Donne nous 5 minutes."

Hanako et Law jouent à la perfection leur couverture, ils se fondent la masse tout en se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de la cible.

"_Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes éblouissante Madame ?

_Cheney. Je vous remercie du compliment, laissez moi vous présenter mon époux Watel. Et vous êtes ?

_Navré, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis le vicompte de Druit, petit colibri. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant à nos soirées, vous venez d'emménager ?"

Les lumières s'éteignent, Law part en direction de la sortie le plus vite possible pour prendre la place derrière le volant. Hanako, quant à elle, a semé la panique en tirant plusieurs balles en direction de la cible. Grâce à ses lentilles elle peut l'identifier, malgré la panique provoquée, et peut affronter l'homme à la mallette. D'un coup de dague bien maîtrisé et visé, la chaîne de la paire de menottes se brise et fait tomber la valisette loin dans la foule. Elle assassine l'homme et se met à la recherche furtive de l'objet. Quand elle l'aperçoit, les lumières se rallument et du renfort est envoyé. Hanako se précipite dessus et la lance jusqu'à Law qui la réceptionne.

"_Démarres et pars! dépêche toi ! Ordonne Hanako en retenant plusieurs hommes qui flinguent la voiture."

Lorsque la voiture ne fut plus à porter de vue, Hanako est soulagée mais est malheureusement battu par l'effectif impressionnant d'homme rapatrié en urgence.


	9. Chapitre 9 : éviscération

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Voila un tout nouveau chapitre :) alors comparé à mon autre fiction, celle ci a de nombreux chapitres en avance ! De plus petite nouvelle au passage, j'ai désormais une bêta lectrice ! C'est Keya Shiro, elle écrit des fictions elle aussi, c'est aussi l'auteur de "Le chirurgien perdu" et de la reprise de "entres tâchetés" allez jeter un petit coup d'œil, elle mérite amplement le détour ! Sur ceux bonne journée et bonne lecture !**

Bâtiment isolé près de la ville de Fushia, 04h23.

Hanako se réveille avec un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Elle étouffe une plainte et prend un temps de réflexion pour analyser la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouve. Visiblement, l'héritière est attachée avec des chaînes plus serrées que la normale, son sang lutte pour réussir à circuler jusqu'à ses doigts et ses chevilles. Suspendue dans les airs, attachée au cou, elle n'est libre d'aucun mouvement. Un courant d'air la fait frissonner, elle entrouvre les yeux et constate avec regret qu'elle est en sous vêtements.

"_Bien dormi l'héritière ? Cette voix, c'est celle du vicompte. Elle remonte la tête pour apercevoir son interlocuteur, qui arbore un sourire de psychopathe.

_J'ai connu mieux, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

_Arrogante en plus de ça... Je vais prendre un certain plaisir à te faire parler. Dit il en faisant signe à un homme qui approche des objets de torture entre les deux. Alors lequel choisir ? Chantonne l'homme en détaillant chaque fouet mis à disposition. Celui la est parfait."

Malgré son regard indifférent, la conscience de la brune s'affole. Il prend en main un fouet avec des clous et des lames tranchantes. Heureusement qu'elle a posé pour les prochaines collections à venir puisque sinon Snake va devoir se débrouiller autrement et payer tarif en fond de teint pour cacher toutes les cicatrices.

"_Es tu joueuse ? Interroge l'albinos en lui relevant la tête avec le manche du fouet par le menton.

_Ca dépend à quel jeu tu veux qu'on joue.

_Questions-Réponses, je pose les questions et tu me donnes les réponses, si elle ne me convient pas. Il lui flanque un coup de fouet sur la joue, ouvrant sa pommette et mutilant son visage. Châtiment. Conclue-t-il en tournoyant la corde du filet. Quel gâchis de devoir abîmer un si beau visage. Déclare-t-il trop près de ses lèvres. Hanako lui crache à la gueule.

_Va te faire enculer, gros porc dégueulasse. Braille la brune tout en gardant son calme, laissant son insolence prendre le dessus.

_Petite pute. Le ton de la voix de l'albinos est désormais teinte d'un air menaçant, il essuie la salive qui dégouline et arrête de tournoyer le fouet. Vous autres dégagez, je m'occupe personnellement de refaire son éducation à cette traînée. Presto !"

Ils décampent à toute vitesse, et ferme la salle. Le vicompte lui assène 6 autres coups : sur la poitrine, les bras, les jambes et son ventre. Hanako serre les dents, elle a été éduquée à ne pas montrer sa douleur à l'adversaire ainsi qu'à ne montrer aucune faille dans son regard. Elle doit tenir tête, résister le plus possible, aussi douloureuse la pénitence soit elle . Aucune émotion ne doit être montrer que ce soit de la haine ou pire de la colère.

"_Première question : qui a décimé la dynastie DonQuichotte ? Hanako ricane.

_Surement ta mère après que je l'ai baisé."

Un nouveau coup de fouet ouvre et déchire le tissus si couvrait sa poitrine. Le sang coule abondamment, cet enflure est visiblement assez intelligent pour être au courant des zones où trouve les plus grosses artères sanguines.

"_Tu joues la maligne et la forte tête, mais... n'oublie pas qu'ici c'est moi qui ait ta vie entre mes mains. Question numéro 2 : qui est l'homme qui t'accompagnait ? De quelle famille descend-t-il ? Hanako écarquille les yeux, plutôt lui arracher les yeux que de répondre à cette question ! Law est son protégé et elle est son garde du corps. Les secondent s'écoulent lentement puis le bourreau perd patience. Tic...tac.., tic... tac... Si tu ne réponds pas la punition est multipliée par 10. Prévient sournoisement le bourreau.

_Plutôt crever que de te répondre, vieux con."

10 autres coups. Le fouet claque férocement sur la peau hâlée de la mafieuse, crochetant la chaire de la brune de part et d'autres créant des cicatrices béantes, dégoulinantes de fluide rouge, Hanako est désormais recouverte de son propre sang. Il dépose un fouet, prend un martinet à la place et l'arrose de coups ou enfonce des objets dans ses plaies déjà affreusement sectionnées de liquide rougeâtre.

Base principale de la mafia SPECTRE, quartier Neptune, 04h34

Pendant ce temps, la voiture roule à toute allure jusqu'à la base des mafieux ou tout le monde s'est réuni. Les deux Kyoteru paniquent voyant seulement Law revenir.

"_Shanks active la puce de localisation pour Hana ! Hurle au désespoir son paternel.

_La mallette Law, demande son père."

Il lui la tend, son paternel le débarrasse de la charge en le remerciant, puis il l'ouvre avec un tournevis. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'ouvrir, il y a bel et bien des dossiers confidentiels les concernant qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ils ont réussit à sauver leurs miches par la peau du dos.

"_C'est bon je l'ai localisé, l'ambiance est lourde depuis le retour de Law, elle se trouve dans un bâtiment près de Fushia.

_Eh merde ! C'est à plus de deux heures de route.

_Mais à moins de 10 minutes pour les russes, annonce Asami en composant leur numéro. Croque mitaines, Asami à l'appareil. Il lui explique la situation. Il s'en occupe conclue le mafieux en fumant deux cigarettes. Oui deux, stressé qu'il est et apeuré de retrouver sa nièce dans un état pitoyable

_Tout le monde dans l'hélicoptère, dépêchez. On va aller la chercher."

Retour au bâtiment isolé, dans les environs de la ville de Fushia, 5h03.

Lorsqu'il cesse les coups de martinet, épuisé par son effort physique, il se serre un verre d'alcool avec des glaçons. Hanako profite de se répit pour respirer du mieux qu'elle peut. Ce con n'y est pas aller de main morte, jusqu'à fêler plusieurs de ses côtes.

"_Tu veux peut être un verre ? Il boit une gorgée de sa boisson et la fait avaler à la brune en l'embrassant. Elle recrache immédiatement la boisson, règle numéro ne jamais rien accepter de l'ennemi. Ce que tu peux être obstinée, commence le mafieux en déboutonnant sa chemise, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quels sont vos plans ?

_Je te l'ai dit. Souffle Hanako au bord du gouffre de la mort, je préfère crever que de te donner la moindre putain d'information. Elle se prit une gifle sur sa joue déjà blessée."

Le bourreau n'avait jamais eut recourt à ce genre de situation, d'habitude les femmes parlent au bout du 2 coups, mais celle ci est différente. Il déboutonne son pantalon et le laisse tomber. Hanako appréhende la suite, elle imagine bien ce qu'il va se passer, puis la dernière méthode pour faire craquer une femme c'est la violence sexuelle. L'Albinos arrache sa culotte à dentelles en tirant fortement et doucement pour que les jointures du tissus se décousent d'elles même avant d'avancer les chaînes vers l'avant. Qui lui laisse un libre accès au dos de la jeune fille. Il renifle le sexe de la jeune femme avant de sourire sadiquement, visiblement elle allait prendre plutôt cher. Il la pénètre sans préparation dans son anus. Hanako se mord la joue pour éviter qu'un quelconque bruit ne sort de sa bouche. Puis une explosion de fait entendre de la pièce souterraine, des hurlements, des coups de feu. Hanako sourit.

"_Game over. Dit elle simplement en apercevant le croque mitaines arriver dans la pièce avec des tâches de sang sur son costume en satin."

John voit rouge en observant l'état de l'héritière, sauf qu'il ne bouge pas, et Hanako crie pour la première fois. Cet enfoiré est entrain de lui ouvrir le ventre avec une dague, la technique du hara-kiri. Avant que l'éviscération soit complète, le russe tire une fléchette anesthésiante qui pourrait assommer un éléphant. L'albinos s'évanouit directement et se retire d'Hanako en tombant lourdement à terre.

"_Je vous laisse 10h sans moi et voilà dans quel état je vous retrouve, demoiselle.

_Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous."

Sa voix est faible, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang et ses organes sont touchés. Sa vue se brouille et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ressentit et entendit c'est le contact brutal sur le sol froid et trempé par son sang, la silhouette de son père et la voix de son frère.

"_Que quelqu'un prenne son corps et contact Sadi."

Un maigre sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de la troisième année, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le néant total. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la base, Sadi est déjà là, elle se précipite vers le corps de l'héritière pour constater les dégâts.

"_Des recommandations ? Demande la professionnelle en matière de torture.

_Une mort lente et douloureuse, sinon tu as carte blanche. Répond son paternel et son frère.

_A vos ordres"

Base principale, Salle de soin, 6h17

Hanako est transférer dans une salle de soins improvisée, Law et son père ont arrêtés les hémorragies et recousus les plaies avec le soutien de médecin expérimentés. La brune est dans un sale état, amochée de partout sur son splendide corps de mannequin. Deal et Nezumi rejoignent leur fille et soeur qui est alitée devant eux. Il lui faut du sang, beaucoup de sang pour se régénérer alors tous ses amis viennent en donner. Même si Hanako ne mourrait pas si facilement, ca les avaient mît en rogne de la voir ainsi. Le sang est rapidement aspirée par la blessée, puis elle ouvre avec difficulté ses yeux.

"_Putain ça fait un mal de chien, jure-t-elle en se relevant.

_Tu ne dois pas bouger. Ordonne Law en lui bloquant les épaules tout en l'obligeant à s'allonger.

_Personne ne leur a dit ? Questionne là lycéenne. Elle s'exaspère, c'est pas vraiment le moment qu'elle fasse un cours de biologie revisité. Le mannequin a, surtout, envie de dormir, de manger et de boire. Je ne suis pas une simple humaine, depuis plusieurs centaines d'années nos ancêtres possèdent un gène de régénération. Elle ôte ses bandages pour prouver à Law qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour elle. Nos cellules se reconstituent 100 fois plus vite que celles des mortels. Quand notre système sanguin est boosté, nos tissus, nos muscles ou encore notre squelette entier, peuvent être reconstruit en quelques minutes. En effet la plaie qui se situe sur sa poitrine se referme d'elle même et les fils glissent sur sa peau.

_Ca ne diminue pas notre espérance de vie pour autant. Continue Nezumi en sentant la fatigue de sa fille dans sa voix. En tout cas, tant que l'on pioche dans le sang qui appartient à un autre vivant de la même espèce.

_Vous aussi, vous avez ce gène, déclare Deal en s'adressant aux lycéens. Sauf que vous n'avez jamais su vous en servir.

_J'ai les crocs. Hanako casse l'ambiance avec son estomac qui grogne.

_Lamy est entrain de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde, ça devrait arriver rapidement."

Hanako se lève en titubant vers son armoire pour enfiler un survêtement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Lamy chantonne une petite mélodie en formant des boules de riz. La brune rentre et prend une bouteille d'eau pour la vider en 30 secondes.

"_Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Informe la brune à la blonde en la voyant livide. Par contre je meurs de faim. Lamy fait les cents pas et prépare une assiette en express pour la mannequin. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Des onigiris. Répondit elle surprise que sa grande soeur ne sache pas ce que c'est. Hanako croque dans une des boulettes triangulaires et mastique lentement. Les mafieux rentrent à leur tour dans la pièce et se restaurent convenablement autour d'un bon vin.

_Ravi de voir que vous êtes sur pied. Dit le russe en lui donnant un verre de vin.

_C'est trois fois rien. Répondit elle en buvant une gorgée. Bien pensé l'intervention. Il eut un rictus avant de sourire satisfait.

_Vous ne perdez jamais le Nord vous, n'est ce pas ?

_Rarement."

Elle discute encore un peu avec le croque mitaines avant de demander à Josh d'apporter de la nourriture à notre "donneuse de leçon" comme elle aime se décrire. Une fois tout le monde partit, Hanako s'allonge sur un des canapés, elle a désormais des cernes sous ses yeux ternis par la fatigue.

"_Bon aller tout le monde, il est temps de rentrer. La brune se met sur ses deux jambes et marche jusqu'à sa voiture avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

_Je vais chez Thatch ce soir. Déclare Wiper en montant sur sa bécane suivit de son amant.

_Et nous on va passer une nuit à l'hôtel. Ajoute Minotaure en prenant Ace par les hanches.

_Et vous ? Baragouine la brune en sentant sa fatigue prendre le dessus.

_On va suivre nos parents, ils veulent nous avoir près d'eux pour le moment. Argumentent Marco et Kid, Mirajane et Snake sur les talons.

_On va les suivre, comme c'est notre boulot. Je te laisse Oscar, on ne sait jamais. Snake dépose le reptile sur ses épaules, pour qu'il s'enroule autour de sa taille.

_Et Lamy elle fait quoi ?

_Elle veut dormir avec mon père ce soir, trop d'événements et de chocs en une seule journée. Explique Law en ouvrant la portière. Par déduction, Hanako se fait la réflexion mentale que Sky doit sûrement être avec elle.

_Bon bah on se retrouve tous les deux alors. Oscar siffle, tous les trois désolée Oscar."

Elle allume le contact et fait ronronner le moteur, trop fatiguée pour conduire elle met en route le mode automatique et somnole sur le siège.

Résidence des Kyoteru, demeure de la mafieuse, 7h04.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivent à la residence, Hanako dépose Oscar dans l'aquarium chauffant de 15m carré et va dans sa chambre. Law la suit et s'allonge près d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. La brune soupire d'aise en sentant les mains chaudes de Trafalgar lui masser le dos. Elle se colle à lui et s'endort d'une traite en gémissant de bien être. En tout, Hanako a dormi deux jours et ne se réveille que le lundi matin à 9h. Elle se prépare lentement et part en direction du lycée, avec une motivation inexistante. Lorsqu'elle arrive, les cours ont débutés, pas étonnant elle est en retard, mais bon les profs ne font aucune réflexion de peur de se faire envoyer bouler, vu l'humeur massacrante de la brune. Hanako aperçoit Trafalgar qui lui montre la place près de lui, et s'y installe en baillant a s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

"_T'es venu comment ce matin ? Salue poliment Hanako.

_Ton frère m'a emmené quand il est passé voir comme tu allais. Hanako reste muette, ca lui suffit comme réponse après tout.

_Il ne sait rien passé depuis ? S'inquiète la troisième année en sortant son bloc note.

_Je suis le seul à être venu en cours, Ace et Thatch ont mal au cul, Kid voulait rester dormir avec Mira, et Marco aide Snake avec ses déplacements de tissus. Explique le brun en écrivant des notes du cours.

_Et Lamy ?

_Sky ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, il prétend être son correspondant et suit les cours avec elle en ce moment même. Hanako offre un sourire chaleureux à Law en pinçant les lèvres.

_Mademoiselle Kyoteru vous pouvez me dire la réponse à cette opération ? Hanako foudroie la prof de maths du regard qui a des sueurs froides et lit ce qu'il y a sur ce tableau.

_La primitive de petit f, c'est grand F(x)= u'eu( se lit : u prime exponentielle u, maths Terminale Es). Donc -3e^-3x+17. (Se lit :-3 exponentielle de -3x+17)."

La réponse est exacte, la prof ne dit plus un mot, la fonction qu'elle a écrite au tableau était prévue pour le prochain chapitre ou abordée dans les écoles spécialisées en art mathématique. Hanako sourit et lui fait bien comprendre d'un seul regard que si elle recommence ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle l'étripe. Law sourit, admiratif qu'elle ait pu cassé la prof.

"_Tu te débrouilles pas mal en maths. Lance le brun en s'appuyant sur sa main. C'est quoi ton classement déjà ?

_Je suis la première du lycée, étonné numéro 2 ? Demande sournoisement la mafieuse en lui accordant un regard malicieux.

_Ca va tu prends pas trop le boulard ? Elle rit franchement avant de lui pincer la cuisse. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Change-t-il de sujet en croisant les jambes sous le bureau.

_Je n'ai rien de prévu, SPECTRE m'a officiellement collé au cul un mois de congés payés. Dit elle, légèrement rancunière par rapport à la décision qu'ils ont prise. Oui, des vacances imposées, ils ne l'appelleront seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Pourquoi ?

_Ca te dit de sortir boire un verre ? Propose Law d'un ton qui se veut assuré mais qui ne l'est pas du tout.

_C'est un rendez vous galant ? Je suis flattée. Pouffe Hanako avant d'accepter la proposition. Tu veux y aller quand ?

_Après les cours ? Je vais demander à Sky de raccompagner Lamy.

_Très bien, fais moi penser d'aller voir comment ma protégée va à la pause."

Comme si on l'avait entendu, la sonnerie qui annonce la fin du cours fait parler d'elle. La troisième année de lève et va retrouver ses deux amis qui batifolent.

Lycee OP School, deuxième étage, classe 1-C, 10h05

"_Salut ma grande. Salue calmement Hanako en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. Sky, déclare-t-elle en lui faisant deux bises. Faut que je parle à Lamy donc j'aimerai que tu rejoignes Law, histoire qu'il ne soit pas tout seul et qu'il ne se perde pas. Sky lève les yeux au ciel avant de monter au troisième étage rejoindre le deuxième Trafalgar. Ça va toi ? Avec tous les événements de ce week-end, tu tiens le coup ? Demande d'une voix rassurante Hanako en caressant la chevelure blonde de la première année.

_Sky m'aide à passer le cap, mais c'est vrai que ca me trouble beaucoup, je suis moins attentive en cours depuis aujourd'hui.

_Ce n'est pas à cause de Sky ? Taquine la brune en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle rougit violemment avant de bredouiller. T'en fais pas je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Lamy tique et relève la tête avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je peux t'assurer que depuis que je connais Sky je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi apaisé avec une personne autre que moi. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et laisse le vent lui caresser le visage.

_Hana, toi et Sky... Vous avez déjà eu plus qu'une relation amicale entre vous ? La brune le savait qu'un jour elle devrait lui dire, mais bon elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que, sa protégée s'amourache aussi rapidement au mauve. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvre en plongeant dans le regard émeraude de la blonde.

_Je te mentirai si je te disais non... On est sorti ensemble pendant un an. Mais on s'est tous les deux rendus compte qu'au final, on était fait pour être ami. Murmure la plus âgée en essuyant les larmes de Lamy. Il n'y aura plus rien entre lui et moi, mis à part une forte amitié, d'accord ? Elle hoche la tête. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu sors avec, Sky est un type bien."

Lamy saute dans les bras d'Hanako qui lui offre une étreinte douce et chaleureuse pour son petit cœur amoureux et chamboulé. Des larmes de frustration, de peur et d'angoisse s'échappent de ses yeux et se tarissent dans la chemise de la brune. Elle lui relève la tête en prenant son menton avec son pouce et son index et lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front comme quoi elle allait la protéger.

"_Il faut que j'y aille, on se retrouve à la pause déjeuner."

Étage des troisièmes années du Lycée OP School, 10h06.

"_Hey Law ! Hurle Sky en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas rapide. Ça va ? Hanako m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie.

_J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter...

_Je ne fais qu'obéir, bon alors comment ça se passe entre Hana et toi ? Sky est sa délicatesse incarnée, lui et le tact c'est pas compatible, il est toujours très direct. Law baisse son chapeau pour cacher des yeux. T'es amoureux d'elle ?

_Tu veux ma main dans ta gueule ou ca se passe comment ? Menace Law, irrite qu'il lui parle de ça.

_Aller dis moi, je peux même te donner des conseils !

_T'es con à longueur journée ou la nuit tu dors ? Râle Trafalgar en s'asseyant à sa place. Si tu veux tout savoir c'est plat.

_T'as fait le premier pas ? Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

_Ouais une fois mais elle n'en a pas reparlé. Peine-t-il à dire. Tu penses que c'est mort ? Sky lui donne un taquet derrière la tête.

_Hanako est spéciale mais ca je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné. Ironise le mauve. Mais depuis que je la fréquente, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, avec le regard pétillant de vie même si elle reste raisonnablement distante avec tout le monde. Elle s'est attachée à toi Law, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. Alors mec baisse pas les bras et fonce.

_Comment tu sais tout ça ? Le violet glousse avant de lui répondre.

_On le dit pas à n'importe qui, mais Hana et moi on est sorti ensemble pendant un an, alors on a appris à tout se dire et à lire dans l'autre sans forcément parler, ça peut être par un signe, un regard et j'en passe. Et pourtant... Hana et moi, on a décidé au final de rester ami vu qu'on arrivait pas à se suivre psychologiquement. Mais aujourd'hui y a plus rien entre nous mis à part notre relation fusionnelle amicale. Rassure le garde de Lamy en lui souriant de toutes ses dents."


	10. Chapitre 10 : Donc ? On essaye

Chapitre 10

Le bruit du gong annonce la reprise des cours. Hanako attend que Sky revienne pour repartir dans sa classe. Law est assit,obnubilé par son téléphone portable. Apparemment c'est une conversation groupée avec Ace, Marco, Thatch et Kid. Elle se rassoit tranquillement et branche ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique plutôt que le cours d'après. Le brun range son portable et se rapproche discrètement d'elle.

"_Je vais dire un truc Law ! Si Hana se mord souvent les lèvres quand elle te regarde c'est qu'elle apprécie ta compagnie et même peut être plus !"

Law grogne en ressassant le dialogue qu'il avait eu avec ses amis par conversation téléphonique et les paroles de Sky.

"_Fonce mec ! Au pire des cas tu te prends un râteau, mais t'auras essayé. Avait envoyé Ace

_Reste toi même surtout. Raisonne Marco

_Tu veux que je vienne t'enculer pour que tu te bouges le train ? Lui avait lancé Kid

_Je te promets que si tu te bouges pas, je l'appelle et je lui déballe tout !"

Des fois, le futur chirurgien se demande vraiment ou il a trouvé ses amis. Kid c'est depuis le berceau qu'ils se connaissent, et les autres, ils les avaient rencontré à l'école primaire avec le rouge. D'une façon plutôt saugrenue et d'une histoire de pirate. Le duo face au trio s'était fait la guerre pendant plusieurs jours avant de faire la paix sous l'influence de leurs parents qui étaient de grands amis, ils avaient tout repris à zéro et depuis ils restent toujours ensemble. Law bouge excessivement sa jambe, elle tremblote et fais résonner les coups dans le tabouret d'Hanako. Les nerfs à vif, Hanako pose sa main sur sa cuisse et oblige Trafalgar a arrêter de la gigoter de la sorte.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande la plus âgée en dégageant son emprise."

Law la regarde dans les yeux, et regarde s'il y a une réaction comme quoi il peut envisager d'avoir une relation avec la brune. Hanako lui bouche le nez pour le ramener sur terre, elle lui sourit et s'allonge sur la table en écoutant sa musique qui est bien plus intéressante que le cours. La voix de la prof est insupportable, elle parle du nez et ca lui prend la tête. Trafalgar fait la même, il se couche sur sa paillasse et pique un écouteur à Hanako."

"There's no one to call cause im just playing games with them all

The most where im happy, the more that im feeling alone

Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions

I cant even get the emotions to come out

Dry as a bomb, but I just wanna shout"

Les paroles de la chanson parle d'une femme qui ne sait pas où elle en est dans ses sentiments, elle a tellement souffert mais elle continue de lutter contre une homme qui lui a littéralement changer sa vie. Hanako observe la réaction de Law, cette chanson lui fait penser à lui. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans sa vie, plus rien n'est pareil. Mais aimer n'est pas vraiment dans ses capacités, ou du moins ne l'est plus. Les deux lycéens se regardent et Hanako finit par se jeter à l'eau, cachés par les élèves de devant et comme elle sait pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retournera, elle en profite pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Law sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Tous les deux, ils se redressent pour pouvoir mieux s'embrasser, ils prennent leur temps comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois ci, un sentiment s'écoule dans leur cœur. La brune passe sa main dans la nuque, du brun en remontant petit à petit jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ils étaient désormais face à face, en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche en plein milieu du cours d'anglais. Pour un cours de langue, ca s'en est un ! L'une des mains du brun descend jusqu'à ses reins et l'autre la ramène encore plus vers lui. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils se jaugent du regard, comment doivent ils l'interpréter ? Puis Hanako se mord la lèvre en regardant les lèvres de Law pendant que lui sourit, fier de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis il écrit un mot sur son bloc et le fait lire à Hanako, qui étouffe un rire en mordant la manche de sa chemise avant de lui répondre de la même façon. Le dialogue se fait maintenant à l'écrit.

"_T'embrasses bien pour une cougar

_T'es plutôt doué, pour un jeunot.

_Pourquoi ?

_Une envie, ça te perturbe qu'une vieille te tripote ?

_Loin de là, mais c'est plutôt soudain...

_Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

_On sort ensemble ?

_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients après c'est toi qui vois

_Faisons comme on verra bien si ça marche.

_C'est d'accord."

Le point désigne la fin de cette conversation, Law attrape la main d'Hanako et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. La brune se mord la lèvre en fixant celles de Law, celui ci le remarque et entame une nouvelle conversation.

"_Je sais que tu as envie de m'embrasser...

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_On m'a dit que quand une fille se mord la lèvre en fixant celles d'un homme, c'est qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

_Je ne sais pas d'où tu connais ce signe mais... Tu es bien informé.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ?"

Hanako bouge avant de revenir poser ses lèvres sur celle de Law d'un baiser chaste. Les lèvres de Law sont fines, douces et agréables, sa langue a un odeur de café. Et elle adore ce goût étant elle même une très grande consommatrice de cette boisson. Trafalgar lèche la lèvre inférieure de brune avant de l'agacer en la mordillant. En concordance, Hanako desserre ses lèvres et Law profite de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Hanako, quand à elle, a des lèvres pulpeuses sans être dans l'excès, elles sont rosées, aguicheuses et aussi douces que celles de Law. Sa langue a elle a un goût de fruits et de caféine, l'odeur de nicotine étant présente sur ses vêtements mais pas dérangeante. Les bouches se décollent pour permettre à leur langue de mieux se replacer. Ils s'embrassent pendant toute l'heure jusqu'à que la sonnerie les interrompt. Les deux bruns doivent changer de classe, ils ont des recherches informatiques à faire. Ils se dirigent côte à côte vers la salle et s'assoit en tête à tête. Malgré tout même si les deux ne savent pas trop où ils en sont question sentiments, ça ne leur empêche pas de se taquiner ou de se lancer des piques.

"_Bouge ton pied de ma cuisse Trafalgar. Prévient la brune en peinant à se dégager de cette caresse. Depuis le début de la séance, il ne cesse de l'allumer.

_Je ne crois pas non Kyoteru. Un sourire s'étire et prend les traits d'un sourire sadique.

_Kyoteru ? C'est pas ce que tu vas crier plus tard. Susurre la plus âgée en mordillant le bout de son crayon. Le plus jeune écarquille les yeux s'attendant à tout sauf à cette réplique.

_Et toi tu crois vraiment que tu vas gémir mon nom de famille ? Renchérit le futur chirurgien en remontant son pied entre ses jambes. Hanako n'a encore jamais utilisé son prénom pour s'adresser à lui.

_Bien maintenant vous allez rentrer l'expérience en lien avec le cours, effectuée ce matin par deux sur un seul ordinateur. Annonce le prof en s'appuyant sur son pupitre avec ses mains."

Hanako se déplace et vient s'asseoir à côté du brun. Puis elle se penche vers l'oreille de Law et souffle dessus plusieurs fois, son souffle imite à la perfection le rythme d'une respiration lors d'une partie de sexe torride. Son oreille rougit mais apprécie néanmoins ce toucher aérien. Pour pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, elle se met à gémir son prénom de façon très sensuelle et provocatrice.

"_Dis moi tu penses que je gémis comment quand je couche avec quelqu'un ? Law lui offre un regard vicieux et pervers mais ne répond rien. Je vais t'aider ça devrait normalement donner ça "Aah... Law...Mmpf..."

_Vaux mieux qu'on arrête là. Hanako fut surprise de cette réaction. Je bande. Elle éclate de rire avant de se mettre à faire le travail demandé."

Law grogne, aucune fille, ne lui faisait un tel effet. Alors qu'Hanako, rien que son odeur peut l'exciter, pareil quand elle l'embrasse. Bon sang, cette langue joueuse et vraiment trop douée pour son propre bien être. Et maintenant le voilà avec un problème pas vraiment discret et gênant. La pause de midi arrive, rapidement.

"_Cet après midi, nous consacrerons nos heures de cours a organiser le voyage scolaire, les premières années viendront avec nous."

Le jeune couple se dirige vers l'extérieur, ils ont besoin de prendre l'air, et il fait un peu trop chaud dans les salles. La brune s'allonge seule dans l'herbe sous un arbre à l'abri du soleil. Il fait encore beau pour pouvoir se permettre un tel pêché. Elle ferme les yeux quelques minutes, puis son amant lui jette des gouttes d'eau qu'il reste sur ses mains sur son visage. Visiblement, c'est quelqu'un de propre il se lave les mains après avoir été aux toilettes.

"_Tu t'es branlé dans les toilettes du lycée ?

_Je ne suis pas dévergondé à ce point là. Se moque Law en s'installant non loin d'elle.

_Mh...vraiment ? Hanako ouvre ses yeux charbons et se met sur le côté pour regarder son amant. Alors comment tu t'es débarrassé de ton problème de 24 sur 6 ? Ricane-t-elle lui touchant le bout de son nez.

_T'es vraiment indiscrète tu sais ?

_Dit celui qui m'a demandé mes mensurations. Pouffe la brune en lui jetant de l'herbe. C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Law ne dit rien et se contente de regarder le ciel.

_Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'avais d'autres questions à te poser.

_Mh ? Lesquelles ? Un sourire fourbe nait sur les lèvres du fils de Walter pendant qu'Hanako sort une bouteille d'eau et boit plusieurs gorgées.

_Tu suces ? Hanako recrache sa boisson et lui lance sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

_Putain dans le domaine poser des questions connes, t'excelles dans le domaine ! S'apostrophe la troisième année.

_Tu ne réponds pas ? Insiste-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes.

_Non je n'ai jamais sucé personne, enfin pas depuis mes 7 ans. Achève-t-elle en lui piquant son chapeau. Et ma bouche s'en porte très bien ainsi.

_Désolé.

_Te fais pas d'zèle tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit elle en lui jetant son bonnet. Arrête de tirer cette gueule on dirait ton père ! Law se jette sur Hanako et la plaque contre le sol. Contrôles tes hormones d'adolescent, Trafalgar. On est dans l'enceinte du lycée et ta petite sœur arrive.

_Hana ! Law ! Elle court dans leur direction et manque de trébucher. Avant qu'elle ne se rétame par terre, Sky la rattrape par le bras et la colle contre lui.

_Fais attention où tu marches. Gronde Sky en s'assurant qu'elle tienne sur ses pieds."

Elle rougit de la proximité entre eux. Mais le remercie. Elle sort, cette fois ci quatre bentos. Un pour chacun d'entre eux. Hanako le regarde dubitatif, le mauve le remarque et s'assoit à côté d'elle pour être sur qu'elle mange.

"_Mange. Ordonne le mauve

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre!

_Si tu ne manges pas tes blessures bien que refermées ne vont pas bien cicatriser, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils se chamaillent devant les deux Trafalgar jusqu'à que les autres les rejoignent.

_Salut les gars ! Lance Kid avec un sourire de fauve accompagne de Mira et des trois autres binômes. Traf faut que je te parle."

Le concerné se lève et s'en va assez loin avec son meilleur ami pour lui parler sans être écouté.

"_Tu veux quoi ?

_Savoir s'il faut vraiment que je te la mette.

_Je sais que ca t'aurais fait plaisir mais t'arrives trop tard. Fanfaronne Law en observant d'un œil sa petite amie manger. Et toi avec la blanche t'en ai où ?

_Ca c'est plus un problème, on a conclu hier. Raconte le rouge en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

_T'as trempé ton biscuit dans la tasse de thé ? Kid grogne.

_Nan elle a pas voulu. Bougonne-t-il, elle suit la règle des 3.

_3 rdv ?

_Encore pire. Méprise le Roux. 3 mois, 3 semaines, 3 rendez vous. Détaille-t-il en pestant. Et je pense que tu vas avoir la même."

Law reste perplexe, mais ça ne le dérange pas pour autant. Ils rejoignent les autres et se place derrière Hanako pour montrer officiellement qu'ils sont ensemble. Lamy et Mirajane hurlent de joie et les autres sourient. La pause déjeuner se termine et les classes de premières années et de troisièmes années de réunissent pour voir le fonctionnement du voyage. Law est à côté d'Hanako, et Lamy près de Sky et les autres garçons.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Commence Hanako en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose ?

_Tu tires une des ses tronches depuis que t'es allé parler avec Kid.

_Je me demandais vu que Mirajane suit la règle des 3, si tu le faisais aussi. Hanako sourit et croise les jambes.

_Ca te ferait chier ? Se renseigne la mafieuse en cachant son sourire.

_Un peu oui. Elle rit doucement.

_Si tu ne dis pas à Eustass ce que je vais te dire, tu peux dire adieu à la règle des 3.

_Promis je ne dirai rien.

_On ne suit pas la règle des trois c'est juste qu'on ne couche pas le premier soir, on se donne habituellement un délai d'un mois et de 3 rendez vous. Si on veut construire quelque chose de stable histoire de voir si ce n'est pas que pour notre cul que vous nous charmez.

_Donc un mois et trois rendez vous c'est ca ?

_Tu vas tenir le coup ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ca. Chuchote-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse et la caresser avec son pouce.

_Tu vas te brûler. Prévient Hanako en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir.

_Pourtant c'est pas moi qui bouillonne."

Petit con jure-t-elle mentalement avant d'attaquer sa clavicule avec les dents. Celui ci referme sa main sur sa cuisse en la griffant. Il est sensible de la clavicule, et putain personne ne le savait jusqu'à cette heure ci. Elle sourit contre sa peau avant d'agacer furieusement sa peau.

"_T'agis comme un puceau, c'est marrant. Se moque ouvertement la mafieuse en lui volant un baiser. Va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler."


	11. Chapitre 11 : Et ça continue

**Je suis désolée ! Je suis en retard pour la publication du chapitre, mais je fêtais le soir même les 18 ans de ma meilleure amie et je n'avais pas de réseau !**

 _TraffLamy: je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews, et excuses moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. En tout cas tes petits commentaires à mon égard m'ont profondément touché._

 **Je tiens à vous** préciser **d'une chose, j'écris et travaille uniquement à partir de mon téléphone, les rares fois où je suis sur un ordinateur me permettent de faire plus de choses, donc pour tout ce qui est police, ou commentaires et assez complexe sur mon téléphone donc je ne peux rien faire de plus, puisque cela me prend beaucoup de temps et que j'ai une vie à gérer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11

A la fin des cours tous les élèves se dispersent, sauf les deux bruns et leurs amis en commun. Hanako laisse cinq minutes son nouvel amant pour filer aux toilettes vérifier quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle en sort, des hommes encerclent ses amis près de la grille du lycée. Ni une, ni deux, Hanako se précipite rapidement vers eux.

"_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demande Sky d'une voix froide et meurtrière en se mettant devant ses camardes pour servir de potentiel bouclier.

Les hommes sourient sournoisement puis l'un d'entre eux flanque une droite à Sky. Du moins...c'est à quoi il s'attendait. Le mauve avait réussit à anticiper l'attaque pour, au final, la retourner contre son agresseur. Hanako arrive en renfort et immobilise d'un bon coup placé dans la nuque le trois quart des hommes présents. Elle en chope un par le col, lui fait embrasser le mur avec une dague sous sa jugulaire.

"_Ton nom, ton prénom et le nom de ton boss. Apeuré par la douleur sciante qu'il ressent au niveau de son cou, il déclare forfait.

_Zancrow, je travaille pour la mafia du grimoire.

_Quels sont les ordres que tu as reçu ? Menace la brune en appuyant plus fortement.

_Vous capturez et vous tuez.

_Sky.

_Ils arrivent dans une minute.

_J'espère que tu ne t'accroches pas trop à ta misérable vie. Tranche Hanako en constatant que son père et des collègues viennent d'arriver.

_Princesse, on se charge du reste... Je te rappelle que tu es en vacances. Dit il en soulignant le mot vacances avec une forte intensité dans sa voix. Elle roule ses globes oculaires vers le ciel et se dirige vers Law quand tout le monde récupère son garde.

_Rappelle moi de ne jamais te pousser à bout. T'es dangereuse quand tu veux. Constate Law en regardant les mafieux embarquer les corps raides dans un fourgon noir. Il la prend par les hanches et lui chuchote à l'oreille. Mais... l'attraction du danger m'excite."

Les mafieux se stoppent en voyant la soudaine proximité de l'héritière et d'un de leurs enfants. Walter projette son regard de Nezumi à Deal et de Deal à Asami, avant de déglutir. Les trois Kyoteru dévisagent Law, mais radoucissent leur regard en observant celui de leur fille,soeur et nièce. Elle a le regard pétillant, rempli de vie à cet instant. En faite, c'est quand elle regarde Trafalgar que le regard qu'ils avait toujours connu, renaît.

"_Tu comptes m'embrasser devant ton père ? Un sourire sournois fait son apparition sur les lèvres écarlates de la jeune femme.

_Ca te dérange ? Réplique le lycéen en lui rendant son sourire.

_Non... Mais gare à tes fesses, chéri. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de forcer Hanako à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser."

Réaction immédiate de la famille de la dernière année, ils déboulent vers Law et l'arrachent des bras de leur princesse, alors que Walter s'interpose entre eux et se positionne devant son fils pour le protéger.

"_Dégage Walter tu vas avoir des ennuis.

_Si l'un d'entre vous touche mon fils, rien à foutre si je perds ma place... Je n'hésiterai pas à ouvrir le feu. Il sort son arme de l'arrière de son pantalon et pointe le canon vers des supérieurs.

_Ok. Vous arrêtez tout de suite tous les quatre sinon j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre. Menace Hanako avec une aura noire qui émane de son corps. Je ne le répéterai pas. Prévient la mafieuse

_Tu sors vraiment avec ? Demande Deal en désignant Law du regard.

_Non je l'ai embrassé parce que j'avais envie, bien sûr oui ! Espèce de crétin fini !

_Walter ton fils, il fait pleurer ma fille-

_Papa. Tu ne feras rien du tout, je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule, t'en à la preuve sous les yeux. Elle désigne du doigt le fourgon rempli d'otages. Et toi Asami tu ne dis rien. Stoppe la brune avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_Donc si c'est vrai, t'es ma belle fille du moment ?

_J'ai pas fini de te faire chier Trafalgar. Annonce Hanako en souriant méchamment. Newgate éclate de rire avec Sasori et Shanks.

_Bon allez les cloportes, à la prochaine!"

Hanako tire Law des griffes des chiens faïences puis part avec lui dans une autre direction. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la place où est garée la voiture, la brune s'assoit côté conducteur et Law se met côté passager.

"_Je te jure... Siffle la brune. Avoir des parents mafieux c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Déclare sa petite amie en allumant le moteur, elle effectue sa marche arrière et se met à rouler. Bon, tu veux aller où ?

_A la plage, Ca te dit ?

_Allons y."

Plage artificielle d'Arquarion, 17h44

Ils roulent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination, ils ôtent leurs chaussures et marchent pieds nus sur le sable blanc. Les rayons du soleil éclairent la mer de façon, à ce que des reflets bleutés se perdent à la surface l'eau. Le couple s'assoit pour admirer le couché de soleil. Puis Law couche Hanako sur le sable et l'embrasse. Ses mains, commencent doucement à découvrir le corps de la mannequin. La brune le laisse faire, passe ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, pour y dénicher des abdominaux, le futur chirurgien semble faire attention à son physique, ne peut s'empêcher de songer la mafieuse, ainsi qu'une peau hâlée, relativement douce. Le plus jeune s'amuse à descendre sa main entre les cuisses de la plus vieille.

"_Je vais respecter ta règle, souffle-t-il à son oreille alors deux de ses doigts commencent à explorer sa fleur à travers le tissus en soie. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te chauffer un peu... Ou de te donner un avant goût..."

Hanako glapit en le sentant insister lourdement sur son clitoris. Cependant, elle arrête sa main trop baladeuse à son goût, du moins, pour cette semaine. Elle la pose sur l'un de ses seins sous le regard surpris de son partenaire.

"_Je ne peux pas.

_T'as peur de craquer ? La taquine-t-il en lui embrassant son nez.

_Non...j'ai mes règles. Law éclate de rire pendant une bonne grosse minute avant de se remettre dans l'ambiance."

Il évalue le volume du sein de sa petite amie, apparement, il tient juste dans la paume de sa main. Génial. Celle ci s'amuse à le regarder faire, il a de l'expérience... elle ne pouvait le nier, mais putain...ses hormones sont en feu maintenant ! Il déboutonne sa chemise et découvre un soutien gorge à dentelles noires, il sourit avant de fondre sur la naissance de sa poitrine, il laisse une traînée de salive chaude sur le rebondit de ses seins et dégage le bout de tissus qui cache son bout de chaire avec les dents. Law pince doucement son téton en le triturant de droite à gauche, Hanako ferme les yeux et apprécie le traitement, elle les ouvre brusquement lorsqu'elle sent sa langue tournoyer autour, là mannequin ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de lâcher un râle d'excitation. Elle ne va pas les tenir les 30 jours et les 3 rdv s'il continue sur cette lancée, mais il le faut. Puis, il décide le mordiller après l'avoir sucer et téter comme le fait un bébé. Hanako gémit doucement en étouffant le plus possible ses gémissements. Law grogne, pas spécialement content qu'elle camoufle sa délicieuse voix, il décide donc de mordre plus fort la pointe durcie de sa petite amie.

"_Aah!"

Oh? La brune est donc sensible aux morsures et serait donc plus réceptive s'il la stimule un peu plus. Avant qu'il ne puisse réessayer, Hanako renverse leur position pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver au dessus.

"_T'es gentil Roméo, mais ne brûle pas les étapes. Elle pose ses fesses sur son entrejambe enflée, elle sourit. Je te fais de l'effet ?

_Je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de te dire oui.

_Oh... tu joues le rebelle ? Elle ricane avant d'abaisser sa braguette pour sortir son sexe douloureux."

Law grogne de plaisir. Elle recommence le même manège, le même que celui de la semaine dernière, elle l'effleure doucement, comme si son ongle était une plume et débute quelques mouvements de vas et viens. Cette fois ci, elle ne s'arrête pas ; mais continue avec une poigne ferme de masturber son conjoint. La brune continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve, comment, correctement le branler. Cette gâterie fait jouir Law dans sa main avec un soupir de soulagement Hanako prend un mouchoir dans son sac et s'essuie la main.

"_Allez bouges ton joli cul, on rentre, il commence déjà à faire nuit"

La brune se lève mais le lycéen la retient par la main et la fait tomber sur lui. Il la retourne, l'embrasse passionnément, puis il descend dans sa nuque et mordille sa peau entre l'oreille et son cou, il y laisse une vilaine morsure accompagnée d'un suçon violacé.

"_T'as peur que j'aille voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Demande Hanako en observant la marque qu'il lui a faite dans le rétroviseur.

_Non... j'aime juste marquer ma présence sur toi.

_Je te jure que si tu me bouffes la peau comme Monet, tu vas avoir du mal à marcher pendant trois semaines.

_Je demande à voir ca. Défie Law en la regardant.

_C'est tes 24 cm qui vont prendre tarif. Le concerné déglutit.

_Tu n'oserais pas... Hasarde-t-il beaucoup moins confiant.

_Qui sait... Elle lui adresse un sourire fourbe tout en dépassant une voiture."

Ils s'arrêtent faire quelques courses dans un combini et rentrent à la résidence. Ils ont bien du mal à manger vu qu'ils se sont cherchés pendant tout le repas ; à ce faire du pied sur la table ou à jouer avec des aliments faisant allusion à des sous entendus précaires avec leurs langues...Le jeune couple reste discuter avec leurs amis quelques minutes avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Base principale de la mafia SPECTRE, quartier Neptune 23h47.

"_Non mais sérieusement t'y crois toi ? Que notre princesse sorte avec le fils de Walter ?! Pouffe Shanks en se servant un vers de rhum.

_Gwahaha. Vu la mentalité des deux ca ne m'étonne presque pas. Elle était épique la tête de Nezumi !

_Et t'as pas vu celle de Deal ! à croire qu'il allait le flinguer sur place pour lui avoir mit les mains sur les hanches. Enchérit Sasori.

_Je vois que ca parle boulot ici... Bien, bien, bien... Le russe s'incruste avec ses hommes, alors comme ça l'héritière sort avec un de vos fils ? Déclare John en se craquant les doigts. Ça ne risque pas de gêner les missions j'espère.

_Non, Hana sait faire la séparation stricte entre vie professionnelle et vie personnelle, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir pour ce sujet. Nezumi débarque en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon, désormais imbibé de sang, qui ne semble par être le sien.

_Vous avez réussi à en faire parler ?

_Seulement deux, l'organisation de grimoire vise l'un de nos enfants. Dans cette situation la mafia du grimoire pourrait peut être vouloir, uniquement la tête de ma fille. Râle Nezumi en prenant son digestif."

Son téléphone portable qui vibre dans sa poche le fait sortir de sa fureur. Il ouvre le clapet et observe le nom affiché, il s'écarte du monde pour aller dans son bureau.

"_Y a un problème princesse ?

_Une patte blanche avec un poulpe à six tentacules ça te dit quelque chose ?

_C'est l'estampe de l'organisation des templiers. Pourquoi ?

_On va avoir des ennuis... Tout à l'heure en rentrant j'ai doublé une voiture, je suis certaine d'y avoir vu une bague avec cette estampe insérée. Je ne pouvais pas la suivre, vu que j'aurai mis Law en danger, par contre je sais qu'elle tournait en direction de l'île de DressRosa et son immatriculation c'est 14728945.

_D'accord on se charge du reste, profite de tes vacances maintenant, bisous princesse je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi papa."

Il raccroche pour tenir au courant les autres mafieux.

Île de DressRosa, ancienne base de la dynastie DonQuichotte, minuit passé.

"_A quoi tu penses ? Demande une jeune femme habillée tout en noire en inspectant les lieux.

_La voiture qui nous a dépassé tout à l'heure, je pense y avoir reconnu l'héritière. Répond un homme chauve balafré et monté comme un taureau.

_Tu te préoccupes trop des choses futiles... S'exaspère la jeune femme en fouillant dans les ruines du bâtiment. Je te signale que notre but c'est d'éclater la gueule de cette petite pute d'Hanako Kyoteru, et que, c'est pour ça, qu'on va commencé par attaquer son charmant papa et son bien aimé frère. Un sourire de psychopathe s'affiche sur le visage de l'inconnue en dénichant l'adresse de leur base.

_Quartier Neptune ? Est ce qu'on informe le patron ?

_Pas la peine, on se débrouillera très bien tout seul. Aller on décampe avant que les flics ne nous collent au cul."


	12. Chapitre 12 : Baptême et natation

Chapitre 12

Résidence des Kyoteru, demeure d'Hanako, dans sa chambre, 01h04.

"_Law...

_Mh?

_Fais pas l'innocent, dégage tes sales pattes de moi. Gronde Hanako en les sentant la caresser partout.

_Dis toi que c'est un massage un peu plus poussé que les autres. Ricane le troisième année en se collant un peu plus à elle, malgré la maigre distance qui les sépare.

_Mais oui bien-sûr et mon cul c'est du poulet tant qu'on y est ! Hanako lui jette un de ses multiples oreillers à la figure.

_Si tu veux je vérifie. La brune cède et finit par venir se loger dans ses bras.

_C'est bon t'es content ?

_Quelle terrible épreuve.. Se moque le brun en la serrant contre lui. La plus âgée peste avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire lui et sa connerie. Te plains pas après si tu me provoques ! Raille Law en sentant sa peau brûler la sienne.

_D'où je te provoque ? Demande-t-elle outrée par cette accusation précoce.

_Depuis que t'es rentrée dans le lit avec cette tenue. Hanako sourit bien qu'ils soient tous les deux plongés dans l'obscurité. Il ne semble pas indifférent au contact de sa peau.

_Mais tu ne me vois pas. Rétorque la brune en lui caressant le torse de la pulpe de ses doigts.

_Peut être, mais je sais ce que tu portes alors c'est d'autant plus frustrant. Bon d'accord, la jeune femme ne supporte pas dormir avec un pyjama, donc techniquement elle dort en sous vêtement.

_Pauvre chéri, aller arrêtes de me casser les oreilles et dors sinon je te fais passer une nuit blanche en me mettant à poil.

_Ne t'en prives pas parce que je suis là."

Hanako l'étouffe avec un oreiller avant de recevoir une notification d'alerte. Elle y jette un œil, avant de sortir du lit et de se rhabiller.

"_Je vais devoir passer au QG, quelque chose n'est pas normal dans le système. Déclare Hanako en prenant une de ses armes. Tu peux-

_Je viens avec toi, mon père est la bas je te signale.

_Tu sais te servir d'un flingue ?

_La base d'un calibre 6. Hanako prend ses clés et grimpe dans la voiture.

_Ca va le faire... Mets ta main en dessous de ton siège, tu vas sentir une ficelle, une fois que tu l'as entre tes doigts tu tires dessus. Un bouton apparaît derrière le rétroviseur. Hanako appuie dessus et la voiture se transforme. Ok! Dans la boîte à gants, il y a un flingue de calibre 9, c'est plus puissant qu'un calibre 6 mais normalement vu ta carrure va devrait le faire... Il suffit que tu vises et que tu cales bien tes épaules pour ne pas reculer quand tu tires. Tu décoches le cran de sécurité et recharge comme un calibre 6. Il acquiesce. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de la vitesse."

Hanako pousse la voiture jusqu'au 280km/h. Elle slalome entre les voitures pour arriver en quinze minutes à la base. Elle rentre par la porte arrière et obligé à Law d'aller se cacher dans le local technique. Pendant qu'Hanako marche à pas de loup vers le bruit qui résonne depuis là où elle se trouve, elle finit par arriver dans le salon, où tout le monde est attaché. D'après un rapide coup d'œil, il y a plusieurs blessés chez les russes. Les yeux charbon de l'héritière retient des éléments beaucoup plus important : une femme qui se tient devant Nezumi et Deal.

"_Ca fait un bail n'est ce pas ? Déclare-t-elle en enlevant son masque.

_Pas assez longtemps. Répond son père.

_Sarah.

_Oh... Walter comment va Myla ? Il serre les dents. Oh, pardon j'oubliais... elle est morte.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_La tête de sa fille et de tes enfants en parallèle. Hanako charge son arme et monte à l'étage, en se glissant dans un des conduits d'aération.

_La pilule est passée de travers à ce que je vois. Tout ça parce que tu étais amoureuse de Walter et que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il ait choisit ta meilleure amie ! Rage Deal en essayant de se défaire de ses chaînes. Elle lui caresse la jambe.

_Tout doux trésor, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Elle pointe son arme sur sa tempe. Va rejoindre ta chère maman."

Hanako sort de sa planque et flingue Sarah en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'occupe des autres hommes en les tuant un par un jusqu'à qu'elle soit obligée de recharger.

"_Qui a eu la bonne idée de me coller des vacances ? Ironise Hanako en faisant tournoyer les clés des menottes sur son doigt.

_Princesse! derrière toi!"

La mafieuse se prend de plein fouet une droite dans la cage thoracique. Elle crache du sang avant de dévisager méchamment son agresseur qui la choppe par la gorge et la plaque contre le mur. Il la soulève pour qu'elle suffoque et réduise sa respiration.

"_On a la une jolie petite tigresse dis moi... Analyse le balafré au crâne chauve en remontant avec son flingue sa cuisse. Dis moi tu ne trouves pas que tu portes un peu trop de vêtements ? Je vais t'arranger ça. Avec la lame inclue au bout de son pistolet il commence à découper ses vêtements. Puis, la détonation d'un coup de feu résonne dans la pièce, le chauve lâche son emprise sur la brune quand il reçoit une balle dans la tête.

_C'est ma copine que tu touches enfoiré ! Law vide son chargeur sur le mafieux avec un regard haineux et toute la rage qui émerge de lui avant d'aider Hanako à se relever. Ça va ?

_Joli le coup du bad boy. Se moque la brune en prenant appuie sur le brun. On dirait que tu as conquit ton public. En effet, tout le monde regarde Law avec des yeux ronds.

_Convaincu Kyoteru ? Je t'avais dit que mon fils saurait protéger ta fille. Law ôte son pull avant de le donner à Hanako. Elle prend les clés qui ont atterrit par terre et part détacher ses collègues de travail.

_Comment tu as su ? Demande Shanks.

_Un génie a installé un système en direct sur mon téléphone portable, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et nous voilà.

_Gwahahah. C'est la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu, entre les lentilles, les puces et ce système de protection. Rit Newgate en se frottant les poignets.

_Faut pas s'attendre à plus avec l'héritière

_Croque mitaines.

_Ravi de voir que votre conjoint, ne sera pas une gêne dans votre travail.

_Ma vie personnelle ne vous concerne absolument pas."

John sourit et part voir ses hommes qui sont blessés. Sasori jette un œil sur le portable de la brune pour le bidouiller. Le cellulaire de l'héritière a cramé toutes les données sauvegardées, il tente de les récupérer du mieux si il peut. Pendant ce temps, les russes ramassent les cadavres alors que autres mafieux se servent un verre. Law s'approche de la seule femme présente et l'enlace de ses bras.

"_T'es bouillant! ça va ? Elle pose sa main sur son front pour voir s'il a de la fièvre. Law ?

_... Il regarde le chauve qu'il vient de buter de sang froid. Je l'ai tué...

_Tu regrettes ?

_Non. Si je ne l'avais pas fait il t'aurait violée cet enculé ! Peste le brun en serrant sa copine dans ses bras. Hanako le regarde avant de lui sourire et de lui quémander un baiser, qu'il lui offre.

_Finalement... t'es un fragile, Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en la traitant d'idiote sous les regards bienveillants des mafieux. Bon allez on rentre, on a cours demain, à la prochaine les vieux! Ils rentrent chez eux et se couchent directement."

Lycée OP School, 25 septembre, 8h30.

Ca fait plus d'une semaine que Law et Hanako sont ensemble et tout à l'air d'aller bien. Ils sont toujours près de l'autre avec une certaine distance. Hanako avait constate que si le brun est trop près, elle perdait chaque bataille, donc elle avait imposé un périmètre de sécurité de 50 cm entre leur bureau.

Le vendredi ils commencent par sport, et au plus grand damne de la brune, cette année c'est la natation qui y passe. Malgré tout, une nouveauté enchante les élèves, c'est les cours en pleine mer. C'est la saison idéale pour aller faire trempette et choper la crève. La chose qui est relativement bien c'est qu'ils peuvent apporter leur propre maillot de bain, et pas besoin de maillot de bain scolaire. Les voilà tous en direction de la plage en bus pour la plus part d'entre eux, alors qu'Hanako et Law partent en voiture vu que ceux qui ont la possibilité de se faire emmener peuvent y aller avec leur propre moyen de locomotion. Ils suivent donc le bus tranquillement.

"_Détends ton string, on a l'impression que t'as un balais coincé dans le cul depuis ce matin et ce n'est même pas à cause de moi. Rit Law en prenant la main de sa petite amie. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens avant de soupirer bruyamment.

_Oui mais une fois que je serai dans l'eau et que je sortirai, tout le monde va me reconnaître et je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité que j'entretiens depuis plus de deux ans ! Elle se bouffe la lèvre avec agacement.

_C'est le fait que tout le monde voit que t'es bien foutue qui te fous en rogne ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, t'imagines pas les conversations que tous les mecs vont avoir après !"

Hanako le regarde en biais avant de sourire, elle dénude son épaule droite et lui indique grâce à son index une zone où le sang afflue abondamment.

"_Possessif impulsif, je t'autorise à me marquer histoire que tu montres à tout le monde que je t'appartiens. Un sourire fourbe naît sur le visage de Trafalagar, visiblement elle commençait à bien le connaître le gamin.

_Tu préfères quoi ? Que je te morde ou que je te suce ? Hanako ricane en prenant la deuxième sortie, elle l'embrasse rapidement en lui mordant la lèvre.

_Ca te va comme réponse ? Demande-t-elle avec les joues un peu rosées. Le brun se penche sur son épaule pour la mordre violemment. Hanako étouffe un gémissement en se mordant la joue. Putain mais tu penses que je suis à bouffer ou ca se passe comment ?

_Tu serais ma nourriture favorite. Taquine le lycéen en lui léchant les gouttes de sang qui perlent autour de la morsure. Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivent à destination. Aller détends toi...Au fait, tiens ! Il lui lance un flacon de fond de teint. C'est Snake qui me l'a donné hier, c'est du waterpoof résistant à l'eau de mer.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu me le donner tout à l'heure. S'agace Hanako en lançant un regard noir à son amant.

_Non c'est plutôt épique de te voir broyer du noir depuis hier. Il éclate de rire avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires avec son meilleur ami qui a été emmené par Mirajane, qui justement vient vers elle.

_Je vais le tuer. Articule lentement la mafieuse en imaginant toutes sortes de torture pour lui faire regretter de lui avoir jouer un mauvais tour"

Mirajane la sort de ses pensées en la poussant dans les vestiaires, à l'écart des autres filles qui sont trop apeurées par la brune et pas non plus rassurer par l'allure de la blanche. À vrai dire, Mirajane n'a pas son look de mannequin ou elle a un visage angélique, la vraie Mirajane en dehors des objectifs, est une punk motarde dans l'âme. Elle a de nombreux piercings sur les arcades, la lèvre et la langue. Elle se maquille grossièrement les yeux et met du rouge foncé sur ses lèvres. Au premier abord elle est terrifiante. C'est ce qui a fait craquer Kid la première fois qu'il l'a vu, elle avait un pantalon noir avec des chaînes, et des bracelets cloutés, un haut rouge déchiré qui laissait transparaître son sous vêtement. Enfin, ceci étant dit que les deux ce sont plu, et commencent à sérieusement s'apprécier. Pareil que Sky, Mirajane s'est incrustée dans le lycée avec les autres pour jeter un œil sur leur protégé afin d'alléger la tâche à leur amie d'enfance.

"_Mira, tu veux bien m'en étaler dans le dos ? Hanako doit masquer tous ses tatouages pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Ah je te jure les mecs, tous des branles couilles. S'exaspère Hanako en vidant le flacon de maquillage. Au fait, avec Kid t'en est où ?

_J'ai l'impression qu'il va pèter une durite vu comment je l'allume. Je me demande bien comment il fait pour résister, moi, personnellement j'aurai pas pu. Pouffe la blanche en enfilant son maillot de bain.

_C'est normal, on m'a dit que tu lui as fait croire que tu suivais la règle des 3. Sa meilleure amie la regarde avec un sourire en coin. Law... Justifie-t-elle en nouant son haut de maillot.

_Tu parles... je suis même pas sûr que je tiens la fin du mois. S'exclame Mirajane en fixant son trikini. Bon on y va ?"

Hanako et Mirajane sortent en dernière et visiblement elles font leur effet escompté. Tout le monde les regarde et les deux meilleurs amis tirent la gueule en voyant que tous les mecs parlent sur elles. Hanako lance un regard froid à tout le monde et gueule.

"_Une seule réflexion, une seule photo, un commentaire ou même un murmure et je vous noie dans la cuvette des toilettes. Compris ? Tout le monde acquiescent en se retournant vers les deux profs."

Hanako et Mirajane restent ensemble mais se rapprochent de leur amant respectif, cela s'en foutent royalement de leur mise en garde après tout ce sont leur copine.

"_Ca sert à quoi que je marque mon territoire si tu le couvres de fond de teint. Susurre Law a l'oreille d'Hanako en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches de sorte a la rapprocher d'elle et de caler son dos contre son torse. Elle lève la tête avant de sourire.

_A me faire désirer, chéri. Provoque Hanako en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_J'aime bien ton maillot... Il s'enlève facilement ? Demande le brun avec une idée farouche derrière la tête.

_Tu verras bien par toi même... Et toi ton maillot est ce qu'il cache une élection ? Dit elle en commençant à frotter son bassin au sien.

_Je vais te balancer à l'eau si tu n'arrêtes pas. Menace le brun qui n'est pas indifférent à ce contact.

_Et moi je vais te couler."

Hanako remporte cette joute verbale, mais n'a pas spécialement le temps de se réjouir qu'elle ressent un mauvais présage autour d'elle et elle a malencontreusement été obligée de laisser son portable dans le vestiaire. Mais bon Oscar est dans son sac de cours, le reptile a été élevé pour avaler ses biens de valeurs en cas d'urgence ainsi que de les recracher quand il est hors d'atteinte. Un serpent quand il sort sur une plage, il est au paradis, le sable chaud le réchauffe et vu sa couleur crémeuse il se fond carrément dans le décor, seul ses yeux noirs diffèrent. Mais bon ca n'a jamais été un réel soucis. Hanako jette un œil vers Mirajane qui a l'air d'avoir sentit la même chose. Puis des hommes en costume viennent les saluer, la brune couvre son brun et la blanche fait de même avec son rouge. Ils se fondent dans le groupe de lycéen en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les deux filles analysent les hommes qui se trouvent debout devant elles, d'un premier abord on peut penser que ce sont des simples hommes d'affaires, mais en fixant quelques détails comme des cicatrices mal dissimulées, ils ont le parfait profil de mafioso. Hanako se réfracte sur elle même pour activer sa puce d'alerte située entre sa dixième et onzième côtes, en se pinçant suffisamment fort la peau. Cette puce doit envoyer des informations directes au QG.

Quartier de Neptune, base de la mafia SPECTRE, 9h.

Sasori, pianote a une vitesse fulgurante toutes les touches du clavier virtuel, en scrutant dix écrans d'ordinateurs différents, puis celui du milieu retient son attention.

"_Elle est pas croyable celle la, elle profite même pas de ses vacances. Raille Sasori en cliquant sur le ficher. Bon, qu'est ce que tu nous ramène cette fois ci ?. Le père du rouge localise la jeune fille, et lance plusieurs recherches en même temps. Merde c'est qui ces types ?"

Il se précipite hors de la salle technique et file retrouver ses collègues. Ils sont tous entrain de faire de la paperasse.

"_Nezumi, Deal, Asami je viens de recevoir un signal de votre princesse. Ils arrêtent ce qu'ils font et se concentrent sur leur ami qui tient dans ses mains une palanquée de feuille d'identité. Elle est suivie par ces types."

Il lance le tas de papiers sur la table basse et les hommes présents se précipitent tels des rapaces sur une carcasse. Ils examinent les dossiers et partent précipitamment en direction de la où elle se trouve.

Retour à la natation en pleine mer. 9h05

La plus âgée ne lâche pas d'un pouce son amant depuis que les hommes en smoking sont venus leur faire une campagne de prévention sur les méduses qui résident dans cette partie de la crique. C'est trop superficiel pour qu'une dizaine d'hommes viennent les informer de cette chose si puérile. Lorsqu'ils rentrent dans l'eau, les muscles d'Hanako se détendent et la brune nage un petit peu avant de laisser son corps se faire border par le mouvement des vagues. Elle surveille toujours d'un œil les vestiaires où elle voit un homme y rentrer. Au même moment, les membres de sa famille débarquent. Le professeur de sport vient les accueillir et dialoguer avec eux.

"_Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous aider ? Demande le professeur de natation.

_Bonjour, je suis le père d'Hanako est ce qu'il serait possible de lui parler un instant ? C'est important. Ajoute-t-il.

_Bien sûr allez y. Le prof siffle et ordonne à ses élèves de changer d'exercice pendant que la brune sort de l'eau. A peine elle arrive à deux mètres d'eux qu'elle commence son monologue.

_Douze hommes au total, deux sont restés surveiller la plage alors que les autres se sont divisés en deux groupes, 5 dans les vestiaires des filles, 5 autres dans ceux des garçons. L'un d'entre eux s'appelle-

_Warren Buster. Interrompt Asami en allumant une cigarette.

_Exact, il porte à son pouce gauche une chevalière avec un système électronique qui nous permettrait de localiser son patron. C'est aussi grâce à cette bague qu'il réussit à communiquer directement avec la cinquième tête, l'organisation de Baram. Il faut absolument la récupérer, elle peut nous servir pour la suite. Ordonne la brune sous les regards des élèves. Pour passez dans les vestiaires, il y a une fenêtre à l'arrière du bâtiment qui mène dans le couloir, vous pourrez facilement passer.

_Mais avant de mettre ton plan à exécution, il faut qu'on s'occupe des deux tours de contrôle.

_Mirajane va s'en occuper, je vous rejoins dans 30 secondes. Hanako fait quelques signes dans son dos et s'assure que Mirajane les ai vu avant d'aller voir son professeur pour lui demander les clés."

De loin, et toujours dans l'eau, sa meilleure amie assemble une arme pour éliminer les deux gêneurs qui les guettent depuis le début. Elle se fait un calcul mental pour la trajectoire et tire avec le conduit dans l'eau pour limiter le bruit du coup de feu. Les deux hommes sont désormais à terre, et Hanako rentre dans les vestiaires. Ses collègues sont déjà présent.

"_Asami tu viens avec moi."

Les duos établis, Hanako rentre en première dans les vestiaires, elle se dirige vers ses affaires et constate qu'Oscar s'est enfuit avec ses biens et ceux de Mirajane c'est une bonne chose. Elle se retourne et plaque un homme contre un des casiers. Asami lui tire dessus puis en descend deux autres avant d'aller les affronter à main nue. L'un d'entre eux frappe Hanako au visage ce qui lui provoque un déchirement de la lèvre. Celle ci riposte en l'étranglant avec sa propre cravate pendant qu'Asami s'occupe du dernier. Elle ôte la bague de la main et la lance à son oncle. La brune s'essuie la lèvre pour partir rejoindre sa classe laissant le reste entre les mains de SPECTRE. Law fronce les sourcils en constatant que la lèvre supérieure de sa nouvelle conquête est boursouflée. Il s'approche d'elle, l'examine rapidement avant de la toucher doucement. La mafieuse grogne et met de l'eau de mer sur sa lèvre. Le sel désinfecte les plaies, c'est connu.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande le futur chirurgien en fixant sa lèvre mutilée.

_Un problème de bas étage, c'est réglé, rien de grave. Déclare la brune avant de grimacer."

Elle tombe lourdement dans les bras de Law qui se précipite pour la soutenir avant de la sortir de l'eau. Une méduse et une sangsue sont fermement accrochées à la jambe gauche de la lycéenne. Le professeur tente de retirer les bestioles mais cela empire son cas. Des marques de brûlures apparaissent.

"_Putain ! mais touchez à rien si vous y connaissez rien ! Jure Hanako en gardant son mauvais tempérament. Il me faut un briquet et une clope,. Annonce la brune en se redressant sur les coudes. Bordel bougez vous, n'attendez pas le déluge pour vous rendre au moins une fois utile dans votre misérable vie. Beugle la lycéenne en sentant sa cuisse picoter de plus en plus. Mais bordel de merde courrez !"

Le maître nageur vient vers elle et observe les dégâts. Ça aurait été un acteur hollywoodien débutant on aurait pas vu la différence. Il est aussi incapable que l'autre a courir au ralentit en faisant le fier coq.

"_Qui est l'abrutit qui a fait ca ? Demande le gars en short de bain.

_Votre copain qui court la bas ! Répond Hanako en s'exaspérant du temps qu'il met à revenir.

_Je vais vous enlever ca, d'accord."

Celui ci tire comme un dingue sur la méduse qui resserre sa prise et la brûle dix fois plus qu'auparavant. Hanako retient un cri de douleur pour ne pas perdre la face devant les élèves qui la regardent, elle attrape le bras du gars avant de le tordre jusqu'à qu'elle entende un craquèlement sourd qui ne présage rien de bon pour le membre du maître nageur. Putain quelle bande de bras cassés. Mirajane lui lance son briquet et ses clopes.

"_Putain, Mirajane je t'aime. Déclare Hanako en s'allument une cigarette et de l'écraser sur la sangsue qui se décolle immédiatement de sa cuisse en agonisant. Ah la salope !"

Bon, la méduse c'est plus compliqué et elle ne veut pas demander à un mec de lui pisser sur la cuisse, elle préfère crever, mais visiblement un certain brun aussi sadique qu'il soit décide à sa place, il avait déjà prévu le coup et ramène donc un verre rempli d'urine, il verse le contenu sur la bête marine mais elle ne se décroche pas pour autant. Bon, aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Elle regarde Mirajane qui arrache le bandeau que porte Kid et le sien avant de lui donner. La brune enroule celui de Mirajane sur sa main et prend celui de Kid dans sa bouche. L'eau et le feu sont incompatibles. La théorie est vite prouvée, donc pour lutter contre un monstre aquatique, il faut le cramer. Hanako allume son briquet et met le feu à l'une des tentacules de la méduse qui s'enflamme sur sa cuisse, quand elle sent la bête lâcher prise elle l'arrache d'un coup sec vers le mur pour qu'elle explose. Elle peut enfin souffler et s'allonger par terre.

"_C'est décidé je demande une dispense pour les prochains cours de sport. Annonce la brune en se relevant, pleine de sueur."

Marco lui lance sa serviette sur la jambe en tapotant sur la sienne. Ah oui.. Résistant à l'eau mais pas vraiment à la chaleur, son maquillage commence à couler. Une bonne douche et elle rentre chez elle. La merde pour le reste des cours, sa journée avait mal commencée alors elle va être exécrable avec tout le monde et s'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaite.

"_Tu veux de l'aide peut être? Profite Law en la voyant galérer a se diriger vers les vestiaires"


	13. Chapitre 13 : Brûlures

Chapitre 13

Hanako foudroie son amant du regard en comprenant qu'il se fout magistralement d'elle. C'est vrai que vu qu'elle boitte, elle n'a pas fière allure. Ayant pitié d'elle, Trafalgar la porte comme une mariée en faisant attention à sa cuisse jusqu'aux douches où il la repose devant une cabine individuelle.

"_Tu peux retourner avec les autres, tu sais?

_Je m'en voudrais si je te laisse seule et qu'il t'arrive malheur. Ironise le brun en s'adossant à la porte de douche."

La douche est plutôt petite, de l'extérieur on peut voir les pieds de la brune et sa tête dépasser de la porte, ça ne cache pas grand chose mais bon. Pas vraiment le choix, puis, normalement aucun homme n'est autorisé à rentrer ici. Elle montre donc sa tête et ses cheveux ondulés qui dégoulinent d'eau savonneuse au dessus de la porte.

"_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi chéri ? Comme c'est touchant... Se moque Hanako en se rinçant les cheveux."

Elle râle en sentant les brûlures lui tirailler la cuisse, Hanako enlève son haut de maillot qui tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd, avec pour but de se laver le corps. Law sourit en sachant pertinemment quel est la raison de cette chute d'eau qui rencontre brusquement le sol, il tente alors de discrètement mater sa petite amie, mais la concernée ouvre la porte contre laquelle il s'appuie depuis cinq bonnes minutes et l'entraîne dans sa douche. Law est aspergé par le pommeau de douche avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux et qu'une lueur de gourmandise ne teinte son regard carboné.

"_T'as perdu t'as langue où il faut que je vienne la chercher ? Murmure la brune en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres fines de son amant."

Elle décide d'aller la chercher par elle même, la mannequin aspire la langue de son partenaire et la caresse sensuellement. Law plaque ses mains ses hanches pour lui faire rencontrer le mur en la faisant reculer. Il sourit perversement avant de diriger sa main droite vers son entrejambe.

"_Tu fais une descende risquée... Prévient la brune en sentant ces dernières barrières se briser une à une.

_Je ne fais que répondre à ton invitation... Répond le brun comme une excuse, totalement justifiée avec un air lubrique."

Avant qu'elle ne réplique quelque chose de cinglant, le lycéen fait tomber le bas de maillot de sa petite amie. Ainsi il ne sera pas gêné pour la suite. Deux de ses doigts caressent l'intimité de la jeune femme d'un mouvement décalé mais néanmoins régulier. Hanako halète un peu mais ne cache pas son désir qu'elle veut aller plus loin sans pour autant briser ses principes. Law semble le comprendre et compte bien lui rendre l'orgasme de la dernière fois. Son pouce de loge devant son clitoris pendant que son majeur et son annulaire rentrent en elle. Elle est brûlante à l'intérieur, il entame des mouvements de doigts et fait geindre Hanako de plaisir. Trafalgar continue son petit manège, pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne jouisse sous les assauts répétés et coordonnée de ses doigts. Law sent l'étau de chair de sa brune se contracter plusieurs sur ses doigts, il les enlève et lèche le liquide présent sous les yeux livides de sa copine. Le goût de la cyprine est vraiment particulier mais celle d'Hanako a le goût de fruits exotiques. Peut être Law va se convertir pour goûter sa partenaire. Elle se colle à lui et l'embrasse.

"_Tu devrais peut être y aller non ? Les autres vont se demander où t'es passé et le cours est bientôt terminé. Dit Hanako avec regret.

_Oh tu sais j'aurai quand même le droit à des réflexions ou des sous entendus donc... Une minute de plus ou une minute de moins. Hanako lui colle une pichenette sur la joue avant de l'embrasser.

_Je rentre à la résidence après, tu veux aller en cours ou tu restes avec moi ?

_La deuxième proposition m'a l'air plus alléchante. S'exprime le futur chirurgien en sortant de la douche. À tout de suite"

Hanako sort elle aussi et se sèche vigoureusement avant de se rhabiller avec une multitude de précautions pour ne pas abîmer encore plus sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps, dans le vestiaire des garçons, toute l'attention est reporté sur Law.

"_Aller raconte putain ! S'impatiente Ace en se rhabillant. T'as couche avec ou pas ?

_Non..

_Mais? Enchérit Thatch en se coiffant.

_J'ai trempé mes doigts dans le thé. Kid sourit et lui donne un coup de poing amical sur son épaule.

_Et alors son physique ? Ajoute Marco en attendant les autres. Comment elle est ?

_Tatouée et y a pas de mots pour la décrire."

Les amis d'enfance de la brune ne manquent pas une miette de la conversation et se contentent de sourire en se disant que peut être, pour une fois, Hanako pourra être heureuse avec un homme. La dite brune siffle son serpent et l'aide à renvoyez tous les objets qu'il a ingurgités. Mirajane récupère son portable et ses clés de voiture, et Hanako son portable, son porte feuille et son trousseau de clés. Elle donne à Oscar une énorme souris qu'il engloutit sans demander de rabe. Elle lui caresse le dessous de la tête et lui siffle sa langue sur sa joue. Le serpent se camoufle sous la jupe de la mafieuse quand il sent que les élèves reviennent et rafraîchit la cuisse brûlée de sa maîtresse avec ses écailles froides. Des regards complices sont lancées à l'égard de la brune par le groupe de Trafalgar.

"_C'est bon on peut y aller ?

_T'arriveras à conduire ?

_Y a le mode automatique."

Ils se dirigent vers la voiture et Oscar se glisse sur la banquette arrière pendant que les autres vont avec leur chauffeur respectif. Law envoie un message à sa soeur pour lui dire qu'ils seront absents cet après midi à cause d'un incident à la classe de mer. Le couple fait la route en discutant de la prochaine opération qu'ils pourraient réaliser. Ils arrivent rapidement à destination, Oscar rampe jusqu'à son aquarium et les deux bruns s'affalent sur le lit de la plus âgée.

"_On regarde un film ? On mange un bout ? On fait les deux en même temps ?

_Ou on te met de la crème apaisante avant de faire tout ca. Reproche le jeune homme en désignant sa cuisse. Elle soupire décidément elle avait réussit à trouver pire qu'elle.

_Oui oui, sinon tu veux manger quoi ?

_Donne le téléphone j'ai un ami qui travaille dans un restaurant qui livre à domicile, et il me doit une bouffe gratos donc autant en profiter."

Il attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro pendant qu'Hanako se déshabille de son uniforme traditionnel et se masse la cuisse avec de la crème. Elle enfile ensuite un long pull corail et des chaussettes montante blanches avant de s'attacher les cheveux d'une haute queue de cheval. Elle s'installe sur le lit et écoute la conversation de son amant.

"_Restaurant Baratie, Sanji j'écoute. Law éclate de rire avant de prendre la parole.

_Ca te va pas du tout de faire l'hôtesse d'accueil Blondasse.

_Je t'emmerde Law, tu m'appelles pour m'emmerder ou pour commander.

_J'ai une miss qui a faim avec moi, alors t'as quoi à me proposer ?

_C'est..?

_Ma petite amie. Hanako sourit à l'entente de ce surnom et cale dans des oreillers en sortant un bouquin. Je te dis qui c'est si tu c'est toi qui me livre.

_Tu fais chier Traf'. Je te propose un menu gastro cinq étoiles ça te va ?

_Fais toi plaisir et rajoute ton menu diététique et bio, la miss fait attention à sa ligne.

_Au pire tu me les brises pas et je te livre tous les menus. Bon aller c'est qui ?

_Elle s'appelle Hanako Kyoteru mais tu la connais sous le nom de Hiruka.

_PUTAIN TU SORS AVEC CETTE DEESSE ?! Gueule Sanji en se faisant engueuler par son supérieur. Vieux schnock fous moi la paix. Traf' je suis la dans moins de 10 minutes. Il raccroche.

_Il a de la jappe ton copain. Se moque la brune en fermant son bouquin. C'est un fan ?

_T'as pas idée, mais je pense que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. Il est blond avec une longue mèche qui lui cache un œil vu qu'il a les sourcils roulés. Hanako réfléchit et se souvient de ce fan hystérique qui tombe dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

_Oui je vois qui c'est. Bon le temps qu'il arrive, on a le temps de choisir un film-"

La sonnette retentit, Hanako se lève et Law est sur ses talons. Elle jette un œil sur la caméra extérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pour une fois, le blond est calme.

"_Salut Sanji, merci Sanji, au revoir Sanji."

Hanako se contente de sourire et retourne dans sa chambre pendant que Law retourne s'assurer que son ami respire toujours. Au final, ils ont choisit un film d'horreur, Hanako s'est régalée avec les plats. En ce moment elle est dans les bras de Trafalgar entrain de dormir avec ses lunettes. Law sourit et lui les enlève avant de la laisser dormir. Lorsque le film se termine Hanako émerge de son sommeil et à visiblement très chaud. Elle a les joues rouges, sa respiration est saccadée, des gouttes de sueur glissent sur les draps mais le plus inquiétant c'est l'expression qu'affiche la brune. En effet, celle ci serre les dents et laisse apparaître une moue douloureuse. Law se redresse et la découvre un peu, il lui met une serviette humide sur le front et siffle entre ses dents.

"_Hana, tu as mal quelque part ?

_La cuisse. Geint-elle toujours aussi mal en point. Le médecin non qualifié descend vers sa cuisse et remarque que celle ci a gonflé.

_Va falloir qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Annonce Law en essayant de la maintenir éveillée.

_Pas la peine... Appelle ton père et dis lui d'appeler notre médecin pour nous... S'essouffle-t-elle à dire."

Trafalgar prend rapidement son portable et composé à vive allure le numéro de son paternel. A son plus grand bonheur il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. Le fils explique la situation au père qui envoie leur médecin personnel chez elle. Il arrive quelques minutes après que l'appel soit terminé. Son père l'a visiblement accompagné, Walter indique la chambre de la petite et il se presse vers celle ci. Il tâte un peu sa cuisse avant de pester.

"_Tu lui as donner quelque chose à boire depuis ?

_Non.

_Elle a une infection provoquée par des brûlures a répétition, qu'est ce qu'il lui a provoqué de telles liaisons ? Demande le médecin en préparant une injection.

_Elle s'est faite attaquer par une méduse ce matin.

_Elle était comment ?

_Plutôt petite, violette avec des tentacules duveteuses.

_Est ce qu'elle avait des pois blancs sur sa poche ?

_Oui. Le médecin soupire et change de sérum.

_C'est une méduse vénéneuse, elle n'est pas mortelle mais elle fait grandement souffrir sa proie avant la léthargie. Plusieurs fois on la confond avec sa consœur qui pique seulement quand elle sent un danger. Celle ci est beaucoup plus agressive. Il lui injecte le liquide préparer dans la cuisse ainsi que quelques anti-poisons. Normalement elle devrait se sentir mieux d'ici quelques minutes, elle peut manger et boire mais qu'elle évite tout effort physique."

Le médecin part en laissant le père et le fils ensemble pendant 10 petites minutes.

"_Cette fille te retourne la tête n'est ce pas ? Commence Walter en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_Ouais... Son père sourit avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

_Je suis fier de toi mon fils. T'es le premier homme qui réussit à faire l'héritière une personne vivante.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Hana avant toi a eu un petit ami qui l'a détruite de l'intérieur, il l'a trompé, violée et même droguée. Mine de rien elle l'aimait, ce n'est que quand il a commencé à se rapprocher dangereusement de la mafia qu'elle a réagit, elle a finit par comprendre qu'il l'utilisait des fins purement vengeresques. Son père est un de nos ennemis, et le cœur d'une femme a 14 ans est facilement manipulable... Quand elle s'est débarrassée de lui, elle est devenue une toute autre personne, une jeune fille refermée sur elle même , violente et asociale. Comme quand tu l'as rencontrée mais depuis que vous êtes rentrés dans sa vie : Lamy toi et les autres, elle redevient petit à petit la petite princesse de la mafia.

_Tu me fous la pression la. Tu veux dire qu'elle m'aimerait ?

_Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Affirme son paternel en se décollant de son fils. Je vais devoir y aller, prenez soin de vous."

Law le raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie avant de revenir vers Hanako qui avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, elle a ouvert les yeux et regarde son amant.

"_Comment tu te sens ? Elle pousse

un rictus.

_J'ai rien de très raffiné qui me vient à l'esprit là. Rit Hanako en se mettant en position assise, Law se met près d'elle et lui essuie le visage. Vu ta tête je dois faire peur à voir.

_Avec un sac en papier sur la tête ca devrait le faire. Se moque-t-il en se protégeant la tête de peur de se prendre à nouveau un projectile.

_J'ai pas la force de te jeter un oreiller. Souffle la mafieuse en le ramenant vers elle. Je pensais à ça Law, tu veux quelque en particulier pour ton anniversaire ?

_C'est que le mois prochain tu sais ?

_Oui mais le mois prochain c'est dans 5 jours et ton anniversaire dans 11 jours au total.

_Et le tiens c'est quand en fait ?

_Le 28 et ne change pas de sujet ! Dit elle en lui mordant la nuque.

_Je te fais confiance. Soupire le futur chirurgien en sentant sa petite amie lui mordre tendrement la clavicule. Hanako sourit contre sa peau avec une idée bien particulière en tête."


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ca sent le citron

Chapitre 14

6 octobre, avenue des îles célestes, 8h.

Hanako a bandé les yeux de Trafalgar pendant tout le trajet pour garder le suspense de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

"_Tu sais chérie, je suis pas vraiment fan de SM, pouffe Law en essayant d'ôter son bandeau des yeux.

_Tais toi et ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées, Trafalgar. Sourit sournoisement la mafieuse en lui tapant sur la main pour qu'il laisse le bandeau sur ses mirettes. Hanako se gare puis sort de la voiture et termine par ouvrir la portière de Law. C'est bon, tu peux tirer le bandeau,ricane la brune en le laissant sortir de la voiture tout en se dépêtrant monstrueusement du bandeau poser sur des paupières.

_Blue Célèstia ? Demande-t-il, sa vue pas encore habituée à la lumière du jour.

_C'est un cadeau de SPECTRE."

Trafalgar a été enseveli de cadeaux avec ses amis et sa famille. Malgré quelques cadeaux piégés ou à sous entendus explicites... il a été énormément gâté. Surtout par sa petite amie qui lui a offert une montre Rolex ainsi qu'une chaîne Swaroski. Et voilà que, maintenant, il se trouve devant l'hôtel le plus réputé de l'archipel japonaise. Hanako prend son sac dans le coffre puis lance celui de Trafalgar dans ses bras.

"_Aller bouge ton petit cul, j'imagine que tu veux profiter des activités que ce somptueux hôtel nous offre. Le jeune couple marche rapidement jusque dans l'hôtel, et la jeune femme de présente a la réception. Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Hiruka Minamia. La réceptionniste fait quelques recherches sur son ordinateur avant d'aller prendre le badge de la chambre.

_Ce sera la suite prenium, est ce que vous désirez une coupe de champagne pour arrivée au sein de l'hôtel ? Elle se met à chuchoter à la brune. Vos affaires sont déjà arrivées."

Hanako sourit, satisfaite de la qualité des services de l'hôtel et accepte le cadeau de bienvenue. Ils prennent l'ascenseur et monte au dernière étage. La mannequin glisse le badge dans la serrure afin d'ouvrir la porte. La suite est somptueuse, des draps et des rideaux en soie. Le lit est à baldaquin avec une tête de lit aux arabesques baroques. Les couleurs sombres qui ornent la suite donnent un incroyable effet de modernité. La vue éblouissante sur la ville de Tokyo et ses lumières en pleine effervescence, les petites mignonnettes de produits cosmétiques de luxe ou encore les peignoirs en satin... Décidément, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié ! Par contre Hanako avait faillit s'étrangler pour le prix de cette chambre pour une seule nuit, c'est son salaire annuel qui allait y passer... heureusement que Sasori sait bidouiller le système et frauder les prix. Il a même réussi à rajouter quelques suppléments pour une somme raisonnable. Law va ouvrir la baie vitrée, il fait déjà nuit vu qu'ils sont restés boire un verre avec leurs amis et leur famille. Hanako part dans la salle de bain et constate avec joie que les vêtements que Snake lui a confectionné sont soigneusement étendus sur un cintre. Elle prend une douche et s'habille avec les dessous que Snake lui a concocté. C'est une bonne idée de conclure pour son anniversaire, c'était Mirajane qui lui a soumis l'idée. Elle ne s'avère pas si mal au final. La porte est entrouverte de sorte à ce qu'Hanako peut observer son brun affalé sur le lit, admirant le plafond étoilé. Le toit est plein de base, mais il possède une vue panoramique, il suffit d'appuyer sur un des boutons de la télécommande et le tour est joué. Vive la domotique ! Lorsque les stores se replient complètement sur eux même, et que désormais le toit laisse apparaître les astres de la nuit, Trafalgar a les yeux émerveillés, tellement que les étoiles brillent dans ses perles grises.

"_Tu fais quoi dans la salle de bain ? Tu te paluches ?

_Mais oui bien sûr, t'entends pas comment je me donne du plaisirs ? Lance-t-elle en attachant le ruban de sa culotte en riant.

_Tu sais... je pourrais le faire moi même."

Son ton est pervers, il allait se redresser et partir en direction de la pièce adjacente à la chambre mais il laisse son projet tomber à l'eau quand sa petite amie se présente enfin à lui. Hanako est arrivée au bord du lit avec une démarche langoureuse tout en étant en sous vêtements : son ensemble est assorti, il est noir avec des rubans jaunes qui doivent sûrement être ce qui fait tenir l'ensemble sur le corps divinement sculpté de la femme qui le dévore du regard, elle porte sa jarretière à la cuisse et des bas à résilles. Elle a laissé ses tatouages à découvert, sachant pertinemment que Law préfère la voir avec. Ses cheveux sont joliment ondulés et un peu humides. D'une démarre féline elle grimpe sur le lit et s'arrête de sorte à ce que sa poitrine se retrouve pile poils sous le nez de son amant. Ses ongles manucurés râpent doucement la bosse située entre les jambes de son amant qui devient proéminente.

"_Eh bien je te laisse faire...joyeux anniversaire, chéri... Souffle la mafieuse au creux de son oreille."

Elle défait le ruban qui tient le haut de son soutien gorge et s'offre tout à lui. Law la retourne puis la plaque sur le lit en l'embrassant passionnément. Il attaque avidement son cou en insistant bien derrière son oreille où la miss est particulièrement sensible à ses caresses linguales. Il se redresse et observe son "cadeau personnalisé"

"_Et tes principes ? Tu voulais pas qu'on attende un mois ?

_J'ai jamais dit que je tiendrais le délai imposé. Répond elle en se mordant la lèvre. Mais si tu veux je me rhabille.

_Tu t'es donnée tellement de mal, je voudrais pas te décevoir..."

Law fond sur la naissance de sa poitrine en la léchant sensuellement. Hanako lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements pour qu'il se retrouve en caleçon. Le brun est impatient, ça fait des semaines qu'il attend ce moment, et malencontreusement... il montre son empressement en la dévorant.

"_Chut... Calme toi... on a tout notre temps... Murmure la brune en lui posant son index sur les lèvres."

Il sourit avant de lui lécher le doigt. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit la brune alors que le futur médecin descend sa langue sur son bras et saute de son bras à son ventre en la glissant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Law joue avec sa respiration puis souffle sur le sexe quémandeur de la mafieuse. Hanako a les yeux embués de luxure, elle relève la tête mais s'arc-boute quand la langue du lycéen entre en contact avec sa féminité. Elle retombe lourdement sur le dos, agrippe les draps en soie avant de gémir fortement le prénom de son partenaire sexuel. Finalement, l'antre de la plus âgée est délicieuse, Law dévore avec gourmandise toute la jouissance qui s'écoule de la fleur de sa bien aimée. Le lycéen se convertit, oui au cunilingus quand il s'agit d'Hanako ! Au final, Trafalgar perd patience et remonte vers la poitrine opulente de là mannequin avant de mordre vigoureusement ses tétons. Hanako glapit avant de déchirer le boxer de son amant.

"_Et après c'est moi qui suis pressé... Ironise le plus jeune.

_Je plaide coupable... Ricane la brune en prenant en main le sexe gonflé à souhait de son compagnon"

Elle débute des mouvements affreusement lents et aguicheurs pour que le plus jeune pète une durite. Pendant qu'Hanako fait sa petite affaire, le troisième année attrape son sac, préalablement posé sur la table de chevet et prend un des cadeaux qu'on lui a offert, il sort une boîte sous les yeux dubitatifs de la brune.

"_Tu me fais confiance ? Demande Law avant d'ouvrir la boîte, il est au courant du contenu mais ne veut surtout pas brusquer sa petite amie vu son passé.

_Bien-sûr. Affirme-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Dépêche toi je vais finir par m'impatienter... Susurre Hanako à son oreille en augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements de poignets."

Sous cette soudaine accélération, Law un peu désemparé ouvre le coffre mystérieux et en sort une paire de menottes, puis se résigne, il renverse la boîte sur le lit. Une multitude de préservatifs tombent de la boîte avec des bouteilles de lubrifiant de différentes sortes, une paire de menottes à fourrure noire, et quelques sextoys divers. Hanako observe tous les objets avant d'éclater de rire.

"_Tu l'as eu avec qui ce cadeau ? Demande Hanako en prenant le sachet de bonbons multicolores.

_Cadeau collectif d'Ace, Kid, Marco et Thatch. Il hausse les épaules avant de sourire. Tu veux tester quelque chose ? Propose Law en lui montrant un godemichet.

_Quoi... t'as peur de ne pas faire l'affaire ? Taquine la plus âgée en empaumant son visage pour le rapprocher d'elle. Et tu sais que ce que tu tiens dans la main...c'est un godemichet pour les hommes ? Trafalgar le lâche comme si ca venait de le brûler, dégoûté.

_C'est pas vrai... où est ce qu'ils sont allés chercher ca encore ? S'exaspère le brun en se concentrant sur la femme en dessous de lui prête à l'accueillir."

Il attrape sa main qui est sur sa verge et celle qui est mollement posée sur les draps. Les deux bras haut dessus de sa tête, Hanako se laisse dominer pour faire plaisir à son amant, elle a horreur d'être en dessous mais pour l'anniversaire de son petit ami, elle va prendre sur elle et faire un réel effort, il lui caresse les bras avant de l'attacher avec les menottes sur les barreaux du lit.

"_T'es qu'un fourbe. Siffle Hanako en tirant sur la chaîne pour se relever.

_Tu n'as qu'à pas baisser ta garde... Réplique le brun en l'embrassant amoureusement"


	15. Chapitre 15 : T'es à moi, chéri(e)

Chapitre 15

"_Aaaanh ! Halète la mafieuse en reprenant une respiration correcte. T'es atroce..."

Law vient de la pénétrer d'un seul coup et grogne de contentement, c'est une véritable fournaise qu'il y a autour de son sexe, qui est soit dit en passant agréablement compressé entre les parois humides de sa copine, bien que la sensation est grandement diminué à cause de la protection en latex, aussi fine soit elle. Il pousse un râle érotique quand il donne un premier coup. Sa main droite se cale sur la hanche de gauche de sa partenaire et son autre main soutien le poids de son corps. La vache, si Hanako c'était attendue à ça, ce gosse a un peu trop de confiance en lui, il va falloir qu'elle se mette à chercher un plan pour lui rendre l'appareil. Elle se mord les lèvres quand un coup de rein pousse la verge de son amant assez fort pour qu'elle percute le col de son utérus. Bordel de merde. Ce gamin est trop doué pour son propre bien. Hanako a chaud, son corps commence déjà à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que son corps frémit de bien être.

"_Aah! Putain... Jure la brune quand Trafalgar rentre entièrement en elle en s'empalant jusqu'à la garde. Mmpff... Tu vas me le payer. Menace Hanako

_J'aimerai bien voir ca... Provoque le brun en accentuant la force de ses coups.

_Prétentieux, arrogant. Crache Hanako peu convaincante vu l'expression de jouissance qui déforme son expression sérieuse.

_Princesse capricieuse. Hanako offusquée, déboite ses deux pouces et fait tomber les menottes par terre.

_On échange les rôles, chéri. Annonce la brune en dominant son protégé. Elle replace ses pouces correctement et commence une danse verticale. Règle numéro un, on n'attache pas une mafieuse sans connaître ses compétences. Annonce Hanako avec un sourire lubrique."

Ses coups sont coordonnés et ont un effet démentiel sur le brun qui lui font définitivement perdre la tête. Oui, les femmes plus âgées et audacieuses comme Hanako sont belles et bien les meilleures au lit. Dans cette position de cavalière, la brune a un angle parfait pour les faire tous les deux crier de plaisir, c'est les voisins qui vont se plaindre du tapage nocturne. Il entrouvre les yeux afin d'admirer sa petite amie partager son plaisir : ses cheveux suivent le mouvement, ils volent et retombent légèrement comme des plumes sur la peau, ses joues sont rosies par le plaisir, sa bouche sort des sons obscènes mais reste tout de même des gémissements de femme mature pas comme ceux Monet qui criait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit vrai, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se referment en fonction des ondulations de son corps, ses mains qui sont posées sur son torse griffent ses pectoraux, ses hanches dansent une dynamique samba sur sa fierté et son souffle ainsi que sa respiration enrouée par la stimulation pré-orgasmique. En bref, elle est magnifique quand elle laisse son côté "femme fragile" prendre le dessus. Law qui s'est laissé faire jusque là, pose ses mains sous ses cuisses et l'aide dans ses mouvements en laissant ses râles, ses grognements, ses gémissements s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Lorsqu'elle sent ses mains s'immiscer entre ses cuisses pour lui donner plus d'impulsions à se soulever, Hanako se permet enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et de contempler son amant. C'est un homme comme les autres il ne laisse pas sa voix sortir les sons qu'elle veut entendre, question de fierté mal placée. Ses cheveux sont désormais en bataille, Hanako ne s'en étonne pas après tout, elle n'avait cessé de passer ses mains dedans quand elle était en dessous. Ses yeux restent clos, il laisse les sensations provoquées être décuplées par l'absence d'un de ses sens et par les mouvements de son bassin. Sinon, sa peau qui est brûlante, sa bouche qui se crispe à chaque fois qu'il ne veut pas laisser échapper un son... En plus d'être séduisant lorsqu'il prend du plaisir, Trafalgar Law est un appel au viol tellement il est sexy. Hanako se penche au dessus de lui et glisse sa langue dans sa bouche quand elle s'empale jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Leur langue dansent un ballet doux mais tonique, de la salive coule de leurs lèvres quand ils se séparent. Front contre front, leur deux respirations se mélangent et fusionnent en sentant que leur apogée arriver à grand pas. Ils le sentent tous les deux, d'un accord mutuel sourd ils décident de mettre fin à leur partie de jambe en l'air... La brune augmente le rythme de sa cadence en sentant le membre de Law grossir plus qu'il ne l'était avant et se vide dans le préservatif. Hanako se cambre et laisse un cri qui relève de l'érotisme pur et dur sortir de ses lèvres, Law grogne de plaisir en arquant son dos tout en maintenant les hanches de sa partenaire collées contre sa peau, désormais moite. Le jeune couple essoufflé et un peu grogis de cette phase post-orgasmique reprend doucement son souffle. Hanako lui embrasse la joue, ca lui fait chier de penser ca, mais Trafalgar sait très bien se débrouiller... même mieux que la plupart des hommes qu'elle a rencontré auparavant, peu nombreux certes, mais quand même.

"_Bah alors tu ne tiens pas le coup ? Demande la mafieuse, moqueuse, en se relevant pour aller observer la ville de Tokyo et ses lumières à travers la baie vitrée."

Elle pose sa main est constate que la vitre est glacée donc, pas question d'aller dehors nue, elle n'est pas frileuse mais bon ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir vêtue ainsi'. Puis, elle se fait brutalement plaquer contre la vitre, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine quand sa peau rentre en contact la vitre froide et la peau bouillante de son amant. Trafalgar la maintient bloquée contre la vitre.

"_Dis, t'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? Interroge sa petite amie en calant sa tête contre le trapèze de son partenaire tout en sentant le sexe de son partenaire tendu et pressé contre ses fesses.

_J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on nous voit, je veux que tout Tokyo sache que t'es à moi. Déclare le futur chirurgien en lui mordant l'oreille en la pénétrant une nouvelle fois.

_Anh...

_Je veux que tout l'hôtel t'entende crier et sache que t'es a moi. Que c'est moi qui te procure ce plaisir. C'est plus la voix d'un gamin mais d'un homme qui résonne jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hanako, putain c'est de la frappe ces phrases là.

_Putain Law continue... Implore la jeune femme en se penchant vers l'avant quand il prend ses deux bras et les tire vers l'arrière pour pouvoir rentrer complètement en elle, sans trop faire d'efforts."

De la buée se forme sur la vitre a cause de la respiration erratique de la brune. Puis grâce à sa souplesse et son agilité incroyable, Hanako se retourne afin de faire désormais face à son amant, qui prend appuie sur la vitre en continuant de la pilonner. Le deuxième orgasme arrive à vitesse grand V pour les deux bruns, pour exploser dans leur bassin et leur ventre en ravageant toute leur énergie physique. Law se laisse glisser par terre toujours en tenant sa copine avant de lui embrasser délicatement l'épaule. Cette fois ci, ils devront attendre pour remettre le couvert.. avec un effort surhumain, Law se lève en portant Hanako et se couche sur le lit. Il enlève la protection qui lui évite de devenir père trop rapidement et s'allonge sur le corps de son amante.

"_T'es plutôt endurant pour un jeunot. Elle lui lance un pique gentil et flatteur mais il ne semble pas trop apprécier vu sa réponse.

_Et toi t'es plutôt fraîche pour une mamie."

Elle lui pince les fesses avant de tirer une des bouteilles de lubrifiants qui s'est glissée dans son dos, elle dégage tous les objets en les balançant par terre et se positionne mieux. Law la regarde, il la regarde avec des yeux limpides et vitreux de plaisir accumulé, malgré tout on aperçoit une lueur d'amour cachée dans le fond de ses yeux. Hanako le lui rend et ils s'embrassent chastement avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Law est le premier à se réveiller dans les environs de 7h, il commande donc le petit déjeuner qu'il leur est offert et attend patiemment en allant prendre une douche pendant que de brune dort paisiblement dans le lit. Il la recouvre quand le serveur vient leur apporter la desserte rempli à ras bord d'aliments et de plats nutritifs. En sentant l'odeur chaude des viennoiseries et des fruits, Hanako émerge lentement de son sommeil réparateur. Puis peste en ayant une délicieuse douleur au niveau de ses reins et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Visiblement le petit est un bon coup.

"_Bonjour... Lance Hanako en posant sa tête sur la cuisse droite de son partenaire, toujours habillée d'une simple serviette de bain. Il l'embrasse avant de lui tendre une tasse de café. Elle en boit une gorgée et se réveille directement. Bien dormi ?

_Plutôt oui, tu sais que tu ronfles quand tu dors ?

_J'ai pas la force mentale d'ouvrir les hospitalités dès le matin, mais sache une chose... je ne ronfle pas je ronronne. Précise la brune, qui est de mauvaise foi, en croquant dans un morceau de mangue."

Ils prennent le temps de se restaurer avant de se préparer à deux à l'heure pour profiter des activités de l'hôtel. Law est partit se laver les dents pour revenir s'asseoir près d'Hanako qui regarde s'il n'y a pas d'urgence à son travail, a priori tout va bien, elle va pouvoir profiter paisiblement des activités de l'hôtel, elle aussi. Les gouttelettes d'eau mouillent les draps quand elles disparaissent en laissant de minuscules particules de lumières briller dans les airs. Trafalgar s'essuie et laisse sa verge a l'air. La mafieuse fixe l'entrejambe de son amant en se mordant la lèvre.

"_C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais sucé personne ? Demande le lycéen en commençant à durcir.

_Oui, mais j'ai très envie de te goûter. Affirme-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres avant de faire courir sa langue le long de son sexe le temps de se familiariser au goût. Un soupire d'aise retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de la mafieuse.

_Je ne te force à ri-EN! Gémit le futur chirurgien en sentant sa fierté entre les lèvres de sa petite amie."

Elle commence de petites descentes timides le temps de trouver le bon rythme et le bon mouvement pour caler sa langue. Puis, plus audacieuse elle l'avale jusqu'à la base, Law geint de plaisir puis enfourne sa main dans ses cheveux de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête en si bon chemin. Elle lui a mentit... c'est pas possible qu'une femme qui n'a jamais pratiqué la fellation avant soit aussi douée de sa bouche ! La mannequin alterne les pressions, les succions et les mouvements de langue à la perfection, tellement qu'il se sent venir à grand pas. Cependant, il se retire pour se libérer sur le côté. Hanako lui donne une tape sur la fesse et lui ordonne de se préparer parce qu'ils n'ont pas toute la semaine pour profiter de l'hôtel.

"_Alors c'était comment ? Demande Law en enfilant un pantalon.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Rétorque la brune en se brossant les dents.

_J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'es jamais pratiquer "ce genre d'activité"...

_Tu insinues que je te mens ?

_Non mais c'est surprenant."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ne fais comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Après tout elle s'en moque, qu'il la croit ou non, elle s'en fout royalement, elle a passé le cap où elle faisait vraiment attention à ce genre de futilité.

"_Mais tu es très douée et j'ai très hâte que tu recommences... Murmure Law en mordant sa clavicule. Hanako l'embrasse pour le faire taire et le traîne hors de la chambre.

_Bouge tes fesses avant que je m'en charge moi même. Lance-t-elle sournoise avant de sortir."

Un homme camouflé dans le couloir, parle dans son talkie walkie et passe l'information.

"_Ce sont bien eux. Déclare l'homme en noir. J'attends vos ordres, monsieur.

_Tu as carte blanche. Ne me déçois pas."


	16. Chapitre 16 : alliance chinoise

Chapitre 16

Il se fond dans l'obscurité pendant que le jeune couple s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Ils se sont mis d'accord sur un point, ils vont profiter a fond du spa et prendre un peu de bon temps afin de profiter du cadeau d'anniversaire de Law offert par SPECTRE.

"_J'ai entendu dire, qu'il y avait un casino dans les souterrains de l'hôtel, ça te dit de venir jouer ? Demande la brune en rentrant dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

_Je me débrouille plutôt bien au poker, alors pourquoi pas.

_Evites de te faire bouffer par les blancs et paries toujours sur le rouge alors. Elle se rapproche de Law et se colle à lui, mine de rien la mafieuse apprécie grandement sa présence.

_Tu sais jouer ?

_Non, mais je connais les règles du continental. Hanako jette un œil vers les personnes qui viennent de rentrer dans le bassin puis un homme monté comme un bœuf retient son attention. Law suit son regard et tombe sur l'homme en question.

_Ca va je ne te gêne pas trop ? Tu veux peut être que je parte ? Se vexe Law en ruminant dans sa barbichette, visiblement jaloux du regard que sa petite amie vient de lui jeter.

_Chut, tais toi prends tes affaires et sort. Dépêches toi. Ordonne Hanako d'une voix basse en sortant de l'eau suivit de son compagnon. "

Elle prend son téléphone et fait une recherche intensive sur des suspects potentiels en rentrant son portrait robot. La jeune femme jure en se sentant observer, elle ouvre une autre application en parallèle en attendant.

"_Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_Cet homme travaille pour une mafia ennemie. Dit elle simplement en l'entraînant hors de sa vue. Puis Law la plaque contre le mur quand il reconnaît un visage qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demande Hanako en ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amant.

_Rien d'important, y a pas une autre sortie ?

_Trafalgar Law, c'est bien toi ? Demande une jeune femme qui doit avoir son âge en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

_Qui est ce ? Murmure sa petite amie en se dégageant de son emprise.

_Mon ex.

_Oh, je vois. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

_Non, surtout pas."

Le sourire d'Hanako s'élargit, finalement il n'y a pas que Trafalgar Law qui doit marquer son territoire. Vu le coup qu'il lui a fait hier, elle compte bien se venger un peu.

"_Ca fait quoi ? 6 mois qu'on ne s'est pas revu ? Rousse aux yeux marrons, l'adolescente est extravagante vu le maillot qu'elle porte : limite si elle ne porte rien, ca reviendrai exactement au même.

_Salut Mei. Salue Law en se dirigeant poliment vers elle pour la saluer.

_Tu n'as pas changé t'es toujours aussi bien foutu à ce que vois. Dit-elle aguicheuse en se rapprochant de lui. Hanako depuis le début observe la conversation dans son coin, non sans une pointe de jalousie quand cette garce commence à lui faire de la concurrence. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Décidément elle est un peu trop curieuse, l'ennemi se met à bouger et Hanako ne peut vraiment pas le laisser s'échapper, mais elle ne peut pas non plus laisser Law, seul, non pas parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en lui et qu'il risque de la tromper ; son père et sa famille lui ont violemment fait comprendre que si il faisait une seule, minuscule et ridicule connerie, il est mort dans les minutes qui suivent. Le briefing réussit toujours à faire son petit effet, bien que la plupart d'entre eux se sont enfuis la queue entre les jambes. Law est un de ses rares amants à s'être tenu droit devant ses collègues, avec quelques sueurs froides. Elle peste avant de s'avancer vers eux.

_Mei je te présente Hanako. Mei Hanako, Hana Mei. Dit il en les présentant de la main. Dans le genre situation gênante, on est facile dans le top 3.

_Enchantée, je suis une connaissance de Law, on est sortit ensemble. Provoque la rousse en se léchant les lèvres. Si elle pense que ça peut l'intimider elle ne sait vraiment pas à qui elle se frotte.

_Hanako, répondit elle patiemment, amante de Trafalgar. Le visage de la demoiselle se décompose avant d'afficher un air choqué. Elle embrasse son petit ami et lui murmure contre ses lèvres. On se rejoint dans la chambre dans cinq minutes."

Elle se décolle en partant poursuivre l'individu suspect. La mafieuse arrive rapidement l'allée de sa chambre, mais se planque furtivement quand elle voit un homme sortir de sa chambre.

"_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demande celui qui faisait le guet a l'entrée.

_Mis à part des sextoys et autres conneries dans le genre rien de bien intéressant... Informe son collègue. Bon, il vaux mieux qu'on se tire, je viens de recevoir un message de Ban : l'héritière a bougé."

Pas le temps de faire un pas en avant, la brune se présente devant eux et les braque avec un flingue chargé dans chacune de ses mains mais au même moment les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et laissent apparaître son amant, cela laisse le temps aux hommes de sortir leurs armes qui commencent à ouvrir le feu, ni une, ni deux, Hanako se met devant Law pour lui servir de bouclier. Elle tire à son tour et met Trafalgar a l'abri des projectiles avant de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Elle enchaîne les prises à une vitesse phénoménale puis réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux assaillants à force de leur foutre des coups de poings à des endroits stratégiques répercutés directement sur les organes vitaux des adversaires. Elle se trouve à califourchon sur l'un d'entre eux quand elle sent quelqu'un la tenir en joute. La mafieuse lève ses mains en l'air, toujours de dos face à l'ennemi.

"_On se connaît ? Cette voix, elle est la connaît, c'est certain.

_Je crois bien, Fei Long.

_Hanako. Il range son arme avant de venir l'aider à déplacer les corps inertes dans sa chambre à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vous emmener ici ? Il est grand, mince avec des cheveux bruns extrêmement longs. Ses yeux en amande violets fait de lui une personne avec un charisme impressionnant.

_Je passais dans le coin avec mon amant, pour tout vous avouez, et voilà sur quoi je tombe. Déclare simplement la brune en faisant un geste sec de la tête pour montrer les corps inconscients.

_Je vois que vous avez beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Déclare le chinois en reboutonnant sa tunique. Comment vont les affaires ?

_Plutôt mal pour ne pas vous mentir.

_Cela tombe plutôt bien que je vous croise ici... je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec votre père, il se trouve que, d'après mes hommes, que vous êtes à l'affût d'éliminer la branche des 6 ?

_C'est exact, nous avons même former une alliance avec des russes pour ne rien vous cacher.

_Bien, ce ne sera donc pas un problème si je me joins à vous. Constate le mafieux en fermant sa valise.

_Vous ne nous avez jamais déçu Fei Long.

_Un compliment de l'héritière... C'est que nous nous demanderons s'il ne va pas se mettre à neiger.

_Gardez vos critiques pour satisfaire votre égo. Hanako sort de la chambre et va rejoindre Law. T'es pas retournée avec Mei ? Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sourire.

_Et toi tu faisais quoi avec le gars dans la chambre ? La brune se retient de lui dire une réplique cinglante et se contente de le dire la vérité.

_La mafia chinoise, c'est leur patron. On a déjà fait des missions avec eux. Explique-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.

_J'imagine que les vacances sont finies ?

_C'est dangereux de rester ici... mais si tu veux absolument faire quelque chose avant de partir on peut prendre le temps. Il lui murmure quelque chose a l'oreille et elle se mord suavement la lèvre.

_T'es d'accord ?

_Marché conclu. Dit elle en l'embrassant pour confirmer leur pacte."

Ils font leurs affaires et s'apprêtent à partir quand les hommes de la mafia chinoise sortent de l'obscurité, Fei Long se montre à son tour.

"_Si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur de nous indiquer le chemin. Demande poliment le chinois. Hanako soupire mais accepte sans trop avoir réellement le choix.

_Dis le chinois, il est constipé ou bien ..? La mafieuse rit en ne s'attendant pas à cette réflexion. Son rire devient communicatif vu qu'il se met à rire aussi.

_Franchement... heureusement que t'es mignon et intelligent, rajoute Hanako, en se mettant derrière le volant."

Elle démarre la voiture afin de conduire jusqu'au quartier Neptune en prenant bien le soin de vérifier si personne d'autre ne les suit. Une main baladeuse, vient chatouiller sa cuisse lors du trajet, elle se mord la lèvre avant de venir embrasser amoureusement son amant tout en tenant fermement le volant pour ne pas changer de trajectoire.

"_Retiens tes hormones d'adolescent jusqu'à ce soir. Ricane Hanako en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure."

"C'est d'accord mais je veux une contrepartie en échange, celle que tu sois tout à moi pendant deux jours non stop, et que tu me laisses faire des tas de choses avec ton corps. Bien sûr tu pourras imposer tes limites." Elle avait accepté pour voir jusqu'où ses limites dérivent et aussi pour savoir jusqu'a où Law peut aller dans ses pulsions sexuelles. Malgré tout, il est têtu comme un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale, celui ci insiste beaucoup plus en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de l'héritière qui commence à perdre patience. Sa main caresse à travers le tissus, le sexe de la brune s'humidifie sous toutes ses attentions. Dommage pour le lycéen, il est obligé de s'arrêter quand ils arrivent a la base après plusieurs heures d routes. Les Chinois se garent non loin d'eux et Hanako les attend de pieds fermes devant la porte. Law est déjà rentré pour dire bonjour à son père, et aux autres en parallèle.

"_J'espère que notre présence ne va pas poser de problème à votre père, Hanako. Se soucie Fei Long, d'un ton solennel.

_Il n'y aura pas de problème, après tout nous n'avons encore aucune raison de vous détester. Réplique Hanako en réajustant ses habits. Soyez gentil une fois dans votre vie, et laissez moi parler.

_Il faut tâter le terrain ?

_Pour une toute autre raison. Justifie la brune en demandant à ce qu'il le suive. Si vous me faites l'honneur de me suivre."

Ils traversent silencieusement le couloir qui mène a la salle commune, où visiblement il y a beaucoup de monde vu le boucan infernal qui en ressort. Elle rentre en première et les Chinois sont sur ses talons. Directement, l'ambiance joviale des mafieux se calme et devient nettement plus sérieuse.

"_Fei Long ! Combien de temps ça fait ? Deux ans ? Demande Nezumi en venant le saluer poliment.

_Ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien, Nezumi. Sourit l'asiatique en lui rendant son accolade.

_Père, si Fei Long est là aujourd'hui c'est pour parler "business". Annonce la brune en participant à la conversation."

Business le terme approprié pour parler d'affaires mafieuses, aussi bien dit le code meurtre 21D3-186. Deal vient le saluer en lui emmenant un siège.

"_On vous serre un verre ? Propose Asami en se servant a lui même un verre de whisky.

_Un sake fera l'affaire."

Ils se mettent à discuter tranquillement pendant que le chinois expose ses projets, qui sont en accord avec ceux des russes et des japonais.

"_Et qu'en penses l'héritière ? Interroge le croque-mitaines en soufflant un panache de fumée de son cigare. Hanako suit la conversation de loin en faisant un rapport.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée d'agrandir notre alliance... Après tout, plus vite on se débarrasse de ces branles couilles et mieux je me porte. Pouffe la mafieuse en triant les documents. Je n'impose pas mon véto, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. "

Elle finalise ses dossiers afin de rejoindre Law qui s'entraîne à tirer avec son paternel. La brune l'observe, il se débrouille plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de stage intensif concernant le maniement des armes à feu de n'importe quel calibre.

"_Change l'appui de ton bassin, recule ton pied droit, relève légèrement ton épaule gauche et l'angle de ton buste doit être à 90 degré. Indique son amante en le positionnant correctement. De cette manière ton tir sera nettement plus précis."

A son tour elle se positionne ainsi, tir successivement trois balles avec son revolver et vise précisément deux fois la tête et une fois le cœur. Puis, elle se met à sourire en concluant que son petit ami connaît les bases des points vitaux des adversaires, lui aussi avait visé les mêmes zones.

"_Tu te démerdes plutôt bien pour un bleu. Taquine la brune en rechargeant son arme. Aller bouge tes miches, chéri, on rentre."

Law repose son arme avant de forcer Hanako à s'assoir sur la table en métal qui se trouve derrière elle. Il l'embrasse devant son père qui observe la scène gêné.

"_Eh les jeunes y a des chambres pour vos activités. Informe Walter en sortant de la pièce d'entraînement.

_Va te faire foutre Walter. Insulte Hanako en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

_Ne me viole pas mon fils non plus !

_Tu sais très bien je suis pas de ce genre ! Réplique le brune en lui lançant une fléchette qu'il pare avec la porte.

_Law la force pas, c'est la fille de mon boss quand même...

_J'ai même pas eu besoin de la forcer, papa. Annonce fièrement son fils avec un sourire fourbe. Walter pâlit et part rejoindre les autres.

_T'étais pas obligé de lui dire..

_De quoi..? Que je couche avec la fille du patron de mon père et que je compte bien recommencer ?

_T'es qu'un prétentieux, chéri."

Elle l'embrasse et Law passe ses mains en dessous de sa jupe en forme de cigarette en approfondissant le baiser, il va maltraiter sa langue...


	17. Chapitre 17 : La fille Kyoteru

**Désolée je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais je fetais le percent, pour les non bretons c'est les 100 jours avant le baccalauréat, autant vous dire qu'après une sérieuse gueule de bois je m'en suis voulue de vous avoir oublier ! Voilà bonne lecture, merci pour review !**

Chapitre 17

Salle de tir, quartier général de SPECTRE,11h .

Le baiser prend de l'ampleur, la tension sexuelle monte subitement en pression lorsque le lycéen attaque la nuque de sa copine avec les dents. Hanako frémit mais tente néanmoins de stopper les avances poussées de son partenaire qui refusent ce barrage. Il laisse sa langue sillonner un chemin vers sa poitrine opulente, puis avec ses mains il commence à pétrir doucement les seins de sa partenaire tout en agaçant durement les bourgeons durcis par le plaisir donné.

"_Law... Pas de sexe au travail... S'exprime-t-elle peu convaincante alors que son corps réclame totalement l'inverse, ca a toujours été un de ses fantasmes de le faire quelque part dans la base mais elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami digne de ce nom pour braver l'interdit.

_Arrête de faire la prude...je sais que t'en meurs d'envie toi aussi...Rétorque son amant en pressant son envie contre elle. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on est entrain de faire... Il prend l'arme et remonte la jupe d'Hanako jusqu'à ses hanches. Tu vas tirer plusieurs balles, pendant que moi je tire plusieurs coups. "

Quelle allusion pense intérieurement la brune en commençant à tirer plusieurs coups. Pour le moment elle vise toujours aussi bien, mais les tirs deviennent moins précis quand Law lui baisse son string noir à dentelles jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle se mord la lèvre et continue de tirer pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Trafalgar abaisse sa braguette pour se placer à l'entrée de sa belle qui est prête à le recevoir. Heureusement qu'elle a mis des talons, sinon elle aurait été obligée de se pencher. Un gémissement lourd est profond sort de la gorge des deux bruns quand son amant la pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Plutôt brusque et violente comme entrée mais carrément démente, il se met à remuer les hanches pendant que la mafieuse continue difficilement de viser les cibles. Hanako ne peut s'empêcher de se faire un rappel mental comme quoi il faut éviter qu'elle se mette en jupe quand Law est dans les parages, bien que ce soit difficile vu que son uniforme est composé d'une jupe et d'une chemise. Maudite soit l'éducation japonaise et leur règlement à la con peste la brune. Son amant a un appétit sexuel féroce, pas qu'elle ne soit pas endurante mais ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Dans l'enceinte du lycee ? Dans une cabine d'essayage ? Dans la voiture ? Au cinéma ..? Il y a tellement de possibilité qu'Hanako préfère se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'on lui donne et qu'elle procure l'instant qu'aux prochains événements. Law halète en gémissant son prénom au creux de son oreille quand il ne grignote pas son lobe. Le sexe de son amant enfle grossièrement et les coups se font plus secs et profonds. Il va jouir, Hanako va tenter de le suivre. Il glisse sa main gauche vers le clitoris afin de le titiller pour lui donner une double dose de plaisir qu'elle contient à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Trafalgar grogne mécontent de ne pas entendre les cris de sa brune retentir dans ses oreilles. Il l'embrasse langoureusement en lui ouvrant le plus possible sa bouche, comme par exemple en lui aspirant la langue. Ils jouirent tous les deux dans ce baiser intense. Les deux futurs médecins se rhabillent prestement en entendant des bruits de pas près de la salle de tir. Ils sortent après avoir calmer leur respiration et lisser leurs vêtements.

"_Au fait, tu as une contraception ?

_C'est que maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? Après t'être vidé en moi ? Se moque la brune en changeant les cibles usagés. Il sourit et la câline doucement. Je prends la pilule.

_Pas de stérilet ou d'implant ?

_J'ai déjà essayé mais ça a capoté avec les combats. Les coups de poing à répétition dans le ventre n'a pas plu au médecin et mon implant s'est brisé quand je me suis faite tirée dessus, donc la pilule est le dernier recours que j'ai eu.

_On rentre ?

_C'est ce que je t'ai dit y a trois quart d'heure mais comme monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. S'amuse la brune en sortant de la salle."

Des voix graves se font entendre de la salle de tir puis des éclats de rire. Visiblement ils ont trouver un point d'entente.

"_C'est bien ma fille ! Hurle Nezumi en buvant d'une traite son énième verre.

_Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part, Hanako a une souplesse de stripteaseuse ! Mais de là à ce que le fils de Walter soir une gueularde ! Hanako et Law interceptent la conversation au mauvais moment. Elle entre dans la salle sans être pour autant vu des mafieux.

_Ca m'étonne quand même que l'héritière s'attaque à un gars qui sort du berceau... Prononce John non sans une pointe de sarcasme. Elle se décide à prendre la parole, trop c'est trop.

_Tu sais quoi Eustass ? Moi et ma souplesse de stripteaseuse on t'encule profondément ! S'énerve Hanako. Quand à vous croque mitaine... Elle le jauge puis sourit. Non rien.

_Aller dis nous au moins si c'est un bon coup ! Insiste Deal pour pousser à bout sa petite soeur. Law laisse sa copine seule régler cette affaire en allant dans la voiture.

_Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec des vieux croulants qui n'ont pas touché une seule femme depuis 2 ans. S'agace là mannequin avec un air indifférent mais la colère habitant sa voix.

_Ne leur en veut pas, Hanako. Participe Fei long. C'est de ma faute, il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas très discret hier.

_Je vois, elle vient de vous la plainte qu'on a eu en partant de l'hôtel ? Il acquiesce, désolé,Hanako soupire, Je vous jure si j'étais un mec je vous obligerai tous à me sucer pour vous clouer le bec. Une réponse manichéenne pour mettre un terme à cette conversation plus que douteuse. Bon, moi je trace j'ai un petit cul qui m'attend dans la voiture. Elle se dirige vers la porte, s'arrête, prend un air sadique et se retourne vers eux. La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous parle dans mon dos, famille ou mafia, je vous explose les testicules et je vous les fais bouffer."

Elle s'en va une bonne fois pour toute après s'être assurée que tous les hommes avaient pâlit. Ils le savent très bien qu'elle en est capable, un jour elle avait dû torturer un homme pour qu'il parle, elle l'avait pendu par les pieds et tranché verticalement en deux en partant de ses parties génitales pour qu'il meure lentement mais qu'il soit toujours conscient. Hanako rentre dans la voiture et rejoint en parallèle son amant.

"_Ca s'est bien passé ? Demande fourbement son amant, elle démarre sans ne rien répondre. Il lui pince la cuisse pour qu'elle se décide enfin à lui repondre.

_La prochaine fois tu restes et tu le vis en direct non ?

_Tu m'en veux ?

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais me faire chier avec des broutilles ? Bien-sûr que non idiot ! c'est juste que maintenant je vais me faire charrier a chaque fois que j'irai à la base...

_Ils t'ont entendu ? Nargue Law en lui baisant le cou de bisous tendres. Hanako glapit et frémit avant de sourire

_Non, apparement c'est plutôt toi qu'on a entendu hier à l'hôtel. Rétorque la brune en lui volant un baiser un chaste tout en essayant de rester concentré sur sa conduite."

Law semble...déstabilisé ? c'est vrai qu'il s'est laissé aller mais c'est pratiquement impossible de ne pas crier de plaisir quand il couche avec Hanako... Faut dire qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien, enfin plutôt CARREMENT bien.

Demeure des Kyoteru, résidence d'Hanako, 13h

Ils arrivent tranquillement chez la brune et se font à manger, faut dire que leurs ébats à répétition depuis hier soir leurs creusent grandement l'appétit. Ils mangent simple et rapide, Hanako reprend son régime alimentaire pour ne pas perdre trop de poids. La jeune femme, dans la période de ces 15 à 16 ans était devenue anorexique, et même si elle ne l'est plus... quelques séquelles restent présentes malgré tout : comme sa manie de sauter plusieurs repas d'affilés. Sky sortait avec elle à cette époque et heureusement, car grâce à lui elle avait réussit à éviter l'hospitalisation et à reprendre correctement du poids. Depuis, il veille personnellement à ce qu'elle mange convenablement même si des fois il en est incapable vu qu'ils ne sont pas souvent ensemble le midi. Law ne doit pas le savoir vu qu'il ne dit rien quand Hanako s'arrête de manger à la moitié de son plat. A moins que... celui ci fronce les sourcils quand il voit le gaspillage de sa brune.

"_Tu veux que je te donne la becquée ? Propose le futur chirurgien en s'approchant d'elle.

_Non sans façon j'ai des dents et elles fonctionnent très bien. Réplique Hanako en buvant un grand verre

_Pourquoi tu laisses des restes dans ton assiettes alors ?

_Pour te faire parler et a priori ça a plutôt bien marché. Ricane la mafieuse en se levant pour débarrasser afin de mettre le reste de la nourriture sous cellophane.

_Tu pèses combien ? Elle range son assiette dans le réfrigérateur et se retourne en soupirant.

_Dans le genre questions indiscrètes, t'es le champion.

_Donc ?

_Cinquante. Lâche-t-elle en rangeant quelques papiers."

Décidément, il faut toujours qu'elle trouve une occupation quand le sujet de conversation se polarise vers elle, sinon elle devient une pile trop chargée et prête à exploser. Law se lève et la stoppe dans ses multiples activités. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, elle soutient son regard charbon tant bien que mal puis il finit par nicher sa tête dans sa nuque en la mordillant. Il remonte doucement vers son oreille, la lèche furtivement avec le bout de sa langue avec que des dents ne grignotent le lobe d'oreille de la brune sous ses gémissements. Oh, ces gémissements, ils diffèrent complètement de ceux d'une jeune adolescente précoce. Ceux de sa belle sont excitants et stimulants, ce ne sont pas des cris hystériques ou simulés, ce sont des soupires et des sons onomatopées qui en sortent comme une douce mélodie. La voix, le souffle et la respiration d'une femme désirée qui désire elle même recevoir du plaisir autant qu'en donner. Les mains de la brune s'engouffrent dans les cheveux corbeaux de son amant qui grognent lorsqu'elle tire dessus faisant augmenter son plaisir. Elle le ramène vers elle et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue passe la barrière de la dentition du brun puis part jouer avec sa consœur. Leur langue se caresse mutuellement avant de se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Law bloque Hanako contre le plan de travail et la force à s'allonger.

"_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demande la mafieuse en se redressant quand les mains de lycéen retire un par un les boutons du chemisier de sa belle. Un soutien gorge jaune l'habille, enfin pour combien de temps ?

_Ca se voit pas ? Je te fais un câlin approfondi... Dit il en fondant sur sa poitrine. Il adore sa poitrine.

_Dans la cuisine ?

_C'est le but... Il glisse sa main entre ses cuisses et titille une nouvelle fois cette chaire tendre qui ne demande qu'à être cajoler. Je compte bien le faire dans toutes les pièces... Susurre-t-il en profitant qu'elle baisse sa garde pour infiltrer un doigt en elle.

_Law... Geint la plus âgée en se mordant la lèvre. Autre chose qu'il aime, qu'elle se morde la lèvre quand elle sent son excitation montée en pression. Tu n'as pas peur que les autres reviennent...?

_Ca rend encore plus attractif notre union, tu ne trouves pas ? Il baisse sa jupe pour ne pas être encombrer et passe entre ses jambes."


	18. Chapitre 18 : On parle couple ?

Chapitre 18

Sa langue tournoie autour du clitoris de sa brune, Hanako continue de se mordre la joue pour ne pas être trop bruyante. Law grogne et attaque le sexe de la mannequin avec ses dents pour qu'elle lâche toutes résistances plausibles. La mafieuse rejette la tête en arrière avant de laisser un gémissement sortir de sa gorge nouée par le plaisir évident que son partenaire lui offre.

"_Laisse toi aller chérie.."

Bon sang, s'il se met à l'appeler comme ça elle va définitivement perdre la tête. La brune reste une femme et quand elle une trop grosse dose de plaisir d'un coup elle devient accro. L'érection de Law devient trop douloureuse pour qu'il reste encore inerte, il frotte son sexe contre la féminité humide de sa partenaire et s'empale très lentement en savourant la chaleur d'Hanako. La dernière année soupire d'inconfort, il est beaucoup trop lent. Elle le force à venir lui aussi sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, retourne la situation, se place au dessus de lui et s'empale entièrement sur sa verge. Trafalgar surprit et sensible à ce genre d'initiatives griffe les hanches de sa petite amie

avant d'hurler de plaisir quand elle commence à se mouvoir. Leurs ébats, au total, ont duré toute la journée, la fatigue a eu raison d'eux enfin c'est ce qu'Hanako pensait quand ils se sont dirigés vers sa chambre. Le membre gonflé qui presse ses fesses lui fait directement comprendre que ce n'est pas terminé. De la cuisine, au canapé du salon, dans la salle de bain, dans le bureau, le dressing... Partout.

Lycée OP School, 8h30, début des cours.

Bon, il faudrait peut être qu'ils envisagent sérieusement à se calmer niveau sexe. Les deux bruns sont affalés sur leur table, Hanako dort, rattrapant les heures de sommeil que Trafalgar lui a volées. Ils ont fait l'amour toute la nuit et le réveil a été plus que difficile. Ils ne sont clairement pas d'attaque pour suivre les cours. Leurs amis les regardent avec amusement, alors que le lycéen regarde sa belle dormir. Génial le garde du corps qui pionce en cours.

"_Alors ? Demande Ace impatient de savoir la réponse.

_Quoi ? Chuchote Law en continuant de prendre des notes.

_T'as conclu ? Il sourit visiblement heureux.

_Aaaah j'en étais sûr ! Lance Thatch en lui frottant la tête avec le poing ce qu'il lui vaut un regard noir de la part du concerné.

_Alors est en dessous elle est comment ? Continue Marco en se retournant vers eux, il observe Hanako dormir et sourit. Tu nous l'as achevé ou ca se passe comment ? Blague-t-il en jouant avec un de ses mèches de cheveux.

_Vous êtes pas censés être gay les gars ? S'exaspère le brun en se frottant les yeux, manquant lui aussi cruellement de repos. Tout son corps est endorli et courbaturé.

_Pas moi. S'exclame Kid en se joignant à la conversation. Allez dis moi comment s'était au moins à moi !

_Sérieux vous êtes irrécupérables... Souffle Law, agacé. Elle est hyper bien foutue et elle me fait des trucs de dingue..! Hanako ouvre un œil sous le regard avide de ses amis.

_Je vous trouve bien curieux, pour des gars qui sont supposés préférer des culs serrés. Annonce Hanako en émergent de sa sieste. Elle repense à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Wiper, Minotaure et Snake. Elle sourit, moqueuse et se retourne vers Eustass. Toi si j'en crois ta gueule tu galères...

_J'la comprends pas Mira, un coup elle me chauffe et le lendemain plus rien. Raille le rouge en mettant ses pieds sur la table. T'as pas moyen de la dissuader ?

_Que veux tu dire ? Demande sournoisement la brune en se rallongeant que sa paillasse.

_Elle suit la règle des 3. Hanako éclate de rire et attire l'attention de tout le monde. Elle leur lance un regard noir qui les font tous se retourner. J'peux savoir c'qui te faire marrer ?

_Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle va les tenir les 3 mois ? Elle attend juste que tu craques et que tu lui sautes dessus. Ricane Hanako en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

_T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE ?! Elle hoche la tête positivement. Putain elle va prendre cher elle ce soir... Grogne Kid avec une idée lubrique en tête en plus de son sourire carnassier qui s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

_Eustass ! Gronde la prof en lui lançant une craie. Vous vous taisez ou bien vous sortez de mon cours ! Craque une bonne fois pour toute la prof de français. Il se lève devant les yeux de tous et prend ses affaires.

_Bon bah je me casse, m'attendez pas les gars. Il fait un signe avec sa main et déhanche son bassin, montrant clairement ses intentions."

C'est avec un sourire carnassier collé au visage que le rouge part de la salle e classe sous les fous rires de ses amis. Hanako rit discrètement en passant sa main sur la cuisse de Law. Ses mains sont froides et son amant dégage une telle chaleur, qu'il lui sert de bouillotte humaine. Le fond de classe reprend leur conversation.

"_Alors avec Snake comment ça va ? Questionne la brune en s'affalant dans les bras de son copain au chaud à Marco qui recoiffe sa chevelure en forme d'ananas.

_Très bien on y va doucement... Sous le regard insistant de la brune il doit détailler. Bon ok, on a couché ensemble 5 fois depuis qu'on se connaît...

_Pour lui c'est beaucoup. Annonce Hanako. Il est du genre froussard,t'es son premier mec faut pas s'étonné, avant qu'il ne te rencontre tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'étaient les serpents, sa couture et nous. "

Marco sourit, visiblement ça ne le dérange pas plus que ca, il est de nature calme et patiente, toujours prêt à aider dans le besoin et putain qu'est ce que c'est bien. Hanako étouffe un rire discret en plaçant ses doigts fins contre sa bouche.

"_Et vous ? Vous avez pas trop mal au cul ? Lance le blond a l'égard d'Ace et de Thatch. Ils rougissent furieusement et lancent leurs affaires sur Marco en le traitant d'idiot.

_Nous on l'a fait directement chez moi quand on était censé aller chercher mes affaires... Bafouille Thatch en se triturant les doigts. Et putain qu'est ce qu'il est bien monté ! S'exclame l'adolescent à la banane capillaire. Un dieu au pieu je te dis pas la fusion de nos ébats ! S'emporte-t -il en se rendant compte qu'il vient de se lever et de surprendre tout le monde à hurler de la sorte. Il s'excuse et se rassoit. Ses amis ricanent puis penche leur attention sur Ace.

_Et toi ? Interroge Trafalgar en touchant le ventre plat de son amante. Comment c'est avec Nathan ?"

Hanako est choquée elle avait presque oublié le prénom de Minotaure tellement elle a l'habitude de l'entendre par son surnom. Elle observe la réaction d'Ace, apparement c'est lui qui doit prendre cher, mais il a l'air de bien s'en porter. Son visage s'illumine et il commence à parler.

"_Avec Minotaure c'est tranquille, on couche plusieurs fois ensemble et on se porte très bien. Déclare solennellement le brun en souriant avec un immense sourire. D'ailleurs Hana... Ce surnom c'est dû à...ça?"

Elle acquiesce en souriant sournoisement. Si on appelle Nathan Minotaure c'est pour une seule est simple raison. Non pas qu'il soit fort comme un bœuf et encore il l'est. Son surnom lui vient de sa carrure, ce gars est monté comme un taureau et à une taille plus que raisonnable concernant son sexe. Hanako a une pensée pour Ace en espérant que sa première fois il ne l'a pas faite avec lui, puisque même elle, elle aurait fait un vœu de chasteté. Law semble avoir deviner la raison de son surnom et siffle mécontent de l'allusion, sa petite amie lui pince la joue avant que la sonnerie retentisse en même temps.

"_Et ta soeur ? Elle te dit des trucs concernant Sky ? Demande-t-elle en lui tenant toujours la joue. Il fait un mouvement de tête et se rassoit correctement.

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle tombe amoureuse, mais que Sky reste quand même distant. Expose le futur chirurgien à sa bien aimée

_C'est pas étonnant, ta soeur est mineure et à tout casser elle a 15-16 ans. Sky en a 4 de plus, il ne veut pas la brusquer.

_J'apprécie son attente, mais aucune fille ne fait le premier pas.

_Je te signale que c'est moi qu'il l'est fait pour nous deux, chéri. Law a désormais un sourire en coin, il penche ses lèvres vers celles de sa copine et les épouse délicatement."

Depuis un petit moment, Law se montre très doux et affectueux. Les mains de son amant se posent sur sa poitrine puis s'amusent avec devant leurs amis. Hanako est bloqué contre son torse dans ses bras. Ca l'embêterai beaucoup de fracturer le bras de son amant pour qu'il arrête de la tripoter.

"_Ca va je ne te gêne pas ? Ironise Hanako en levant les yeux au ciel."

Il continue son massage. Hanako bloque ses mains puis entrelacent des doigts aux siens pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Ça doit être la première fois qu'ils se donnent la main, la chaleur qui émane de celles de Law est hallucinante. Elle contraste brutalement avec la fraîcheur de celles de la mafieuse. Trafalgar caresse de ses mains brûlantes toutes les zones découvertes de sa compagne avant de décider qu'elle a froid. Il lui donne donc son gilet. La plus âgée l'enfile et hume l'odeur viril de son partenaire mélangé au parfum FIERCE d'abercrombie. Décidément elle est devenue folle de lui et à un effet monstre que elle. Putain la voilà dans de beaux draps ! Ils reprennent les cours normalement enfin façon "bruns" vu que les deux se chauffent mutuellement pendant toute la journée. Il n'y a que devant Lamy qu'ils se tiennent correctement.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Cerise énervée

Chapitre 19

Immeuble de la prod', 10h07.

Kid râle une nouvelle fois en shootant dans une cannette qui traîne par terre. Putain. Dire qu'il aurait pu baiser depuis au moins 3 semaines mais non il a fallu qu'elle se paye sa tête. Foi de Kid, elle va prendre tarif. Il arrive à la prod', rentre le code, prend l'ascenseur et monte à l'étage réservé aux essayages où il sait pertinemment qu'il va retrouver sa petite amie. D'ailleurs celle ci l'attends, elle est habillée d'un pantalon troué à chaînes, d'un haut rouge et ses cheveux sont ramassés en queue de cheval qui laissent clairement apparaître les piercings et le tatouage de la blanche; une tête de mort revisitée par Wiper. Elle qui semblait si innocente et pure, voilà qu'en dehors de ses foutus objectifs elle ressemble à un punk gothique avec des bijoux sur la langue et sur le visage. Kid arrive face à elle et la surplombe de sa hauteur.

"_Un problème ma cerise ?

_Ouais tu m'as bien pris pour un con."

Il la soulève par les cuisses et la plaque sauvagement contre le mur le plus proche. Ses lèvres dévorent de celles de Mirajane puis ses mains déchirent les vêtements qu'elle porte. Un sourire lucide naît sur les lèvres de la blanche qui se dépêche de rendre le traitement subit à sa langue, à son partenaire en l'emportant dans une danse endiablée avec leur organe buccal. Enfin il se décide pense-t-elle quand une main musclée vient prendre fermement son sein gauche pour le presser fortement. Un gémissement sort de la bouche de Mirajane, une chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que sa partenaire est en réalité fétichiste de SM. En gros, elle aime le sexe dans la douleur et la brutalité, et Kid semble pouvoir répondre à sa demande désespérée. Soit un gars lui plait mais il est affreusement doux, soit il n'est pas à son goût. Un sourire carnassier s'agrandit sur le visage du rouge, il mord sèchement la clavicule de la blanche avant de recevoir des griffures profondes sur sa veste. Elle déchire à son tour l'uniforme du lycéen avant d'essayer de reprendre le dessus. S'il y a bien une chose que la cerise ne supporte pas c'est d'être dominé, il ressert son emprise sur elle en la bloquant contre le mur et continue son exploration. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il attend de baiser avec elle, et il vient d'apprendre que tout ca c'est du Pipo. Le rouge compte bien le lui faire payer, avec son bras gauche il la soutient pendant que sa main droite se faufile entre ses cuisses, il déplace le sous vêtement à ficelle de la blanche avant de stimuler brutalement son antre. Mirajane rejette sa tête en arrière, putain elle en veut tellement plus. La blanche tend sa main vers la bosse proéminente du rouge afin de la masser vigoureusement avant de déchirer le caleçon. Les yeux de la blanche s'agrandissent, avant que de la bave de coule de sa bouche, putain c'est que le gamin est très bien membré ! Le sourire carnassier de Kid s'élargit encore plus en voyant l'expression de sa copine.

"_L'ascenseur... Cinquième étage... Gémit-elle quand quatre doigts viennent découvrir sa féminité. Elle griffe sa nuque."

Kid ne se pose pas de question et fait ce qu'elle lui demande toujours en la portant. Quand ils arrivent à l'étage, le dernier année aperçoit une salle de jeu à la Christian Grey, une lueur perverse et dominatrice teinte ses yeux rouilles. En se dirigeant vers le lit, il attrape une paire de menottes puis attache les mains de sa copine avec. Autant limité les dégâts dans son dos vu l'état de sa nuque. Il se redresse, observe la femme à moitié nue sous elle et le rouge la débarrasse de ses derniers vêtements. Eustass positionne Mirajane en levrette et la pénètre sauvagement. La blanche hurle de plaisir, le rouge grogne de contentement, il commence à bouger de manière frénétique en faisant hurler à chaque coup de rein sa partenaire. Ce qu'il aime cette position, il domine fièrement son amante et à une vue particulièrement agréable, le creux de ses reins, la cambrure de son dos, les fesses rebondies, l'expression déformée de sa blanche. Les coups de reins se font plus violents et les hurlements résonnent dans la pièce. Mirajane devient folle, cette satisfaction sans nom va avoir raison d'elle. Les parois de son vagin se resserrent face à l'imposant intrus qui rentre et sort à sa guise. Le rouge tient son amante par les hanches et s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. L'orgasme assuré pour la blanche lorsque que son pénis percute brutalement le col de son utérus. Pour que se soit totalement une punition, Kid lui flanque une fessée, Mirajane glapit avant de se retourner et de faire un mouvement avec l'intégralité de son corps qui fit jouir Kid dans un cri presque inaudible. Le couple essoufflé reprend une respiration correcte avant de parler.

"_Tu t'es bien payé ma tête... Râle Kid en lui mordant la nuque jusqu'au sang.

_Humpf... Avoues le au moins que tu adores ca... Se moque Mirajane en essuyant le sperme qui coule entre ses cuisses.

_Je savais pas que t'étais maso. Elle sourit, se met à califourchon sur ses hanches et le reluque.

_Pas trop déçu de la marchandise ? Elle lui fout une giclée de lubrifiant sur le visage

_Si t'avais pas jouit comme un puceau ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Mais j'avoue que, question physique, t'es plutôt pas mal.

_Jouis comme un puceau ? On va voir qui va jouir comme une pucelle. Il sort du lit pour prendre quelques jouets et des cordes."

Les voilà en mode BDSM, Mirajane a l'appétit aux à guet quand il le voit revenir les bras charger. Pas de fouet, ni martinet, juste des œufs et des sextoys. Je pense que notre rouge a du voir pas mal de porno pour l'attacher de la sorte et positionner les œufs vibrants sur la pointe de ses seins. Puis il prend un godemichet avec une taille plus petite que la normale et permute son regard entre lui et Mirajane.

"_Quoi ? Demande-t-elle impatiente qu'il recommence.

_Celui la est ce que je peux te le fourrer dans le cul ? Kid est sa poésie incarnée.

_C'est fait pour idiot. S'amuse Mira en écartant ses jambes.

_T'as déjà fait ca ?

_Avec des filles, pas avec un mec. Il enduit le jouet de lubrifiant et commence à la presser vers le second trou. Vas y mollo quand même, ça fait longtemps. Un sourire carnassier s'étend sur les lèvres rouges de Eustass, puis il jette le pauvre sextoy quelque part dans la chambre.

_Laissons ca de côté je vais m'en charger moi même."

Kid relève Mirajane par le bassin et commence à lécher son anus. Ça fait des lustres qu'il attend de pouvoir réaliser une sodomie à une femme et Mirajane peut tout lui offrir. Il la pénètre de deux doigts d'un seul coup, observe son expression désireuse et sa respiration saccadée. Aucun signe de douleur, il continue à la préparer pour accueillir son mastodont. Le troisième doigt, l'a fait haleter, c'est qu'il est doué le gamin ! Il frôle ses glandes de Skènes et Mirajane convulse. Son sourire s'agrandit, alors comme ça c'est pas une mythe la prostate féminine, il revient sur ses pas et commence à martyriser l'endroit. Le quatrième doigt fait son entrée, mais visiblement ne gêne pas la blanche. Il arrête son traitement en enduit son sexe de lubrifiant, en met aussi sur l'anus de sa partenaire, se place à l'entrée et commence à la pénétrer. Mirajane crie de plaisir quand une légère douleur la tiraille, il la met sur le dos et commence à bouger doucement alors que sa main pénètre son vagin. Double dose de plaisir, non triple Kid s'attaque aussi à son clitoris, putain quadruple il allume les œufs vibrants situés sur la pointe de ses seins. Kid avait faillit tomber dans les pommes quand il est rentré, c'est une véritable fournaise et en plus il est délicieusement compressé. Mirajane perd la boule, merde pourquoi faut il qu'il soit aussi doué ?! Elle se sent venir beaucoup trop vite.

"_Kid... Frémit la blanche quand elle sent cette vague comparable à un tsunami arrivée.

_C'est qui qui va jouir comme une pucelle maintenant ? Ricane le rouge en continuant ses allers et venus.

_Je.. Elle s'accroche tant bien que mal à sa chevelure rouge avant de jouir et d'asperger son amant de sa jouissance.

_J'ai pas encore jouit. Dit il en reprenant la ou il s'en était arrêté. Et même si je jouis, je compte bien continuer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Oh. Merde."

Lycée OP School, pause de midi, classe des troisièmes années.

Lamy déboule dans la salle en riant avec Sky sur les talons. La chevelure blonde de la première année ajoute une couleur de gaité dans la salle de cours morose, elle virevolte selon sa course. La plus jeune vient se réfugier derrière sa grande sœur qui est confortablement calée contre son amant.

"_Hana défend moi Sky est méchant avec moi. Se plaint-elle en souriant faussement apeuré. Hanako pouffe avant de la mettre entre ses jambes.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?

_Ah non cette fois ci c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est elle qui m'attaque avec ses crayons depuis ce matin ! Regarde mon bras ! Il découvre son avant bras et plusieurs traits de crayons de différentes couleurs y sont inscrits.

_C'est de l'art ! Réplique Lamy en lui tirant la langue toujours enlacée dans les bras de sa grande soeur. Et si tu n'avais pas commencé à te moquer de moi on en serait pas à ce stade la !

_Sky t'as quel âge déjà ? Demande la brune irritée en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_J'en ai 20 mais c'est pas une gamine de 16 ans qui va me tenir par la queue."

Choquée par ses propos, Law fronce les sourcils, le regard de Lamy s'assombrit, son sourire perd son éclat et Hanako le remarque tout de suite. Elle emmène Lamy dans les toilettes les plus proches et lui parle calmement.

"_Tu sais Sky ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Je sais que c'est blessant mais ce type a toujours été très maladroit concernant ses sentiments envers une fille...

_...

_Lamy, je le connais depuis longtemps et c'est la première fois que je le vois autant se contenir depuis presqu'un mois.

_Se contenir ? Hanako se mord la lèvre, doit elle le lui dire ? Elle souffle et se décide.

_Sky depuis que je le connais butine à droite à gauche des qu'il le peut, mais depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu il s'est calmé. Explique la brune en se lavant les mains. Il est du genre à faire le fier mais je pense que tu lui fais tourner la tête. Ne lui en veut pas d'accord ? Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très maladroit qui manque de tact."

Elle frotte sa main dans les cheveux et la blonde part se loger dans ses bras avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elles sortent des sanitaires, Sky les attend tête baissée honteux de son comportement. Il balbutie une excuse en bredouillant.

"_On a rien entendu Sky, soupire Hanako en se mettant sur le côté. Il s'avance vers Lamy.

_Je suis désolé de mettre comporté de la sorte, c'est que... Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec toi..."

Il commence à rougir, son amie se fait la réflexion mentale que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit rougir. Elle prend une photo et l'envoie à Mirajane, bien qu'elle doit sûrement être très occupée. Lamy accepte ses excuses en se triturant les doigts.

"_Hana m'a expliqué le gros du gros, donc je vais faire un effort moi aussi. Sky la prend dans ses bras et l'enlace. La différence d'âge est un sacré frein pour ses ardeurs. Mais au diable, l'amour n'a pas d'âge comme on dit.

_Lamy, je suis amoureux de toi. Lui révèle-t-il, enfin. Les joues de la blonde deviennent cramoisies, mais ses yeux pétillent. J'aime ta personne, tes cheveux que tu détestes, tes yeux joyeux et le sourire que tu m'adresses a chaque fois que tu me vois, j'aime tout de toi. En fait Lamy, il s'approche d'elle et lui relève la tête en la prenant par le menton. Je t'aime... Murmure-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser délicatement. Hanako attendrit par la scène part rejoindre son amant qui les observe depuis la porte.

_On dirait un voyeur. Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. C'est bon ta petite soeur est entre de bonnes mains, Sky ne lui fera pas de mal.

_Tu m'as laissé tout seul.

_Tu deviens trop dépendant de moi, chéri."

Il sourit avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Des murmures se font entendre, c'est vrai personne ne sait qu'ils sortent ensemble mise à part leurs propres amis c'est ainsi que deux paires d'oreilles interceptent une conversation

"_J'arrive pas à croire que Trafalgar sorte avec Kyoteru, il ne sortait pas avec une deuxième année ?

_Si, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Monet, mais ils ont rompu et elle l'a tellement mal pris qu'elle se serait suicidée.

_En tout cas ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas Moka ? La personne à la chevelure rose ne dit rien et se contente de les regarder batifoler."

Ils se sourient et partent sur le toit du bâtiment profiter de ce jour ensoleillé même si l'automne montre le bout de son nez. Toutes les feuilles des arbres tombent et tournoient sur le sol.

"_Law.

_Mh ?

_Fais pas l'innocent, vire ta main de ma cuisse. Prévient la plus âgée en s'asseyant. Il peste avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et de continuer de caresser sa jambe doucement. T'es pas croyable. Soupire la mafieuse.

_Je profite. Tes vacances sont terminées, t'auras moins de temps à me consacrer. Dit il une légère pointe de mépris dans sa voix.

_C'est pas pour autant que je vais t'oublier. Réplique-t-elle en fourrant ses mains dans sa chevelure noire. Je vais sûrement devoir commander ses incapables pendant un petit moment, ils se sont trop relâchés.

_Mouais...

_C'est plutôt calme en ce moment si tu veux tout savoir, le prochain assaut se fera après avoir élaborer une technique digne de ce nom. Et vu que notre organisation a évolué et qu'elle possède le soutien des russes et des Chinois. Le problème sera rapidement éradiqué."

Law semble dubitatif mais doit faire avec. Sa copine est plus âgée que lui, plus mûre et possède plusieurs jobs, alors il faut qu'il soit tolérant. Hanako l'embrasse pour que son amant arrête de faire une tête d'enterrement. Sa vie à elle est déjà tracée, c'est pour ça qu'elle profite de Law, elle le sait, qu'un jour il en aura marre et qu'il partira. Alors que la mafia et ses boulots eux restent. Trafalgar la coince entre lui et le sol et l'embrasse farouchement tout en glissant sa main gauche entre ses jambes, il ne faut pas qu'elle craque, mais Law semble vouloir faire totalement l'inverse.

"_Laisse toi aller... Susurre-t-il en lui léchant la nuque."


	20. Chapitre 20 : Vous les hommes

Chapitre 20

Un effet monstre, pire dévastateur. Elle ne peut rien lui refuser à son plus grand regret. Elle laisse un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que son amant pétrit amoureusement sa poitrine. Décidément il l'aime sa poitrine ! Il se fait plus insistant pour que sa brune lâche prise. Les mains d'Hanako se crochetent dans la chemise blanche du lycéen. Du sexe au lycée de mieux en mieux. Si ils se font choper, bonjour les appréciations sur le dossier. Law joue de son souffle près de l'oreille droite de la brune pendant que sa main droite retrace le galbes de ses formes voluptueuses jusqu'à arriver sur son entrejambe. Il relève sa jupe et laisse transparaître un joli petit string à dentelles bleues ainsi que le début de ses bas en velours. L'avantage de sortir avec une femme qui est mannequin en sous-vêtements à temps partiel c'est que ces dessous c'est le summum de l'excitation pour les hommes. Trafalgar affiche un sourire narquois et satisfait. Décidément, elle fait tout pour qu'il cède à la tentation de la prendre partout. Sa langue dessine un sillon de salive de son genoux au haut de sa cuisse avant de partir frôler son intimité. Hanako se mord la lèvre en couvrant ses yeux de son avant bras gauche. Putain, ils sont vraiment dans la merde si quelqu'un débarque. Le brun ôte le tissu a l'aide de ses dents et fourre le string dans sa poche, pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Son organe buccal danse sur les lèvres humides et chaudes du sexe de sa petite amie avant de littéralement l'agacer et le martyriser avec l'aide de ses dents. Hanako écarquille les yeux puis convulse. Sa respiration est saccadée; une première pour elle de jouir en recevant un cunilingus. Trafalgar ne lui laisse même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qui s'engouffre en elle avec tout l'amour qu'il a en lui. Les deux bruns soupirent d'extase, le plus jeune entame de doux vas et viens. Hanako se laisse border par son plaisir mais ouvre grand les yeux lorsqu'elle entend quelqu'un monter sur le toit. Elle se met à califourchon sur son amant et cache leur union grâce a sa jupe.

"_Putain j'en étais sur ils sont en train de baiser le toit du lycée ! Dit Ace, hilaré en se tenant les côtes tellement il rit. Hanako soupire avant de lui coller un taquet derrière la tête, pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

_On reprend où on en était ? Demande suavement la voix érotique de la plus âgée en allant cueillir les lèvres de son partenaire.

_Avec plaisir. Souffle Law en reprenant ses mouvements."

Hanako rebondit sur les hanches de son copain a chaque coup, son dos suffisamment cambré pour que l'angle de pénétration soit parfait et la proximité de leur corps relativement proche pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. La sonnerie de la fin de la pause sonne et d'une manière simultanée, les deux bruns atteignent l'apogée. Haletant et recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur, les futurs médecins qualifiés en chirurgie tentent tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte avant de se lever pour retourner en cours bien qu'ils soient déjà en retard. De plus il faut qu'ils déposent le brun aux tâches de rousseurs a l'infirmerie. Le temps se couvre et le vent se lève faisant voler la jupe de la mafieuse plus haut qu'elle ne devrait être.

"_Jolie vue. Adresse Law avec un sourire pervers en plaquant Hanako contre la porte.

_J'apprécierai grandement que tu me rendes mon bas. Requiert la brune en prenant Ace par le col de la chemise.

_Tu n'aimes pas sentir le vent te caresser la fente ? La mafieuse choquée, croit que ses yeux vont jaillir de ses orbites tellement elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette réplique.

_Si, mais ca me stimule beaucoup trop. Répond la brune en descendant les escaliers avant de recevoir une petite claque sur les fesses qui ressemble plus à une douce caresse.

_Dans ce cas j'ai une idée. Annonce Trafalgar en sortant un objet de sa poche. Oh. Merde. 13h47, mes deux jours commencent maintenant."

Ace se réveille entre temps, il rejoint la classe. Apparement ils doivent présenter leur exposés cet après midi. Quand à Hanako, son sort est beaucoup plus cruel. Ne plus jamais accepter une requête de son amant, plus jamais. L'objet qu'il avait sorti de sa poche de jean, c'est un vibromasseur télécommandé, il le lui a insérer ça toute à l'heure avant de revenir en cours. Law l'a déjà mis en route et Hanako semble avoir du mal à rester concentrer. Toujours par paillasse, par deux, tout au fond de la classe, le lycéen s'amuse à varier la vitesse et le mouvement du sextoy selon ses envies d'égoïstes pendant qu'Hanako enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en pensant à plein de manière de le torturer pour ce putain de compromis. Si seulement il y avait juste le vibro, mais non, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, il faut aussi que le brun glisse ses doigts en plus sur son clitoris pour l'exciter encore plus.

"_Bien merci, maintenant c'est autour du groupe composé de mademoiselle Kyoteru, et messieurs Trafalgar, Portgas, Phoenix, Eustass. Vous pouvez aller au tableau et nous présenter votre exposé."

Kid est revenu au lycée lui aussi accompagné d'une Mirajane, guillerette apparement elle aussi a eut le droit à la total. Ace débute le diaporama et présente les grands titres, Marco enchaîne la partie sur la pratique avec l'appuie d'une vidéo synthétisée, Law continue en présentant les différentes formes de relation et Kid termine en illustrant plusieurs exemples. Hanako doit conclure et résumé tout ce qui vient d'être dit. Elle serre les dents quand son amant met les doseurs au maximum. La mafieuse parvient à garder une voix claire et audible alors qu'elle sent l'orgasme arriver, elle conclut parfaitement bien l'exposé et la sonnerie des cours retentit. La brune lève son majeur à l'adresse de Law puis part aux toilettes à grande vitesse. Il la suit et installe un panneau "toilettes hors service" avant que quelqu'un ne le voit rentrer. Il bloque Hanako entre ses hanches et les lavabos avant de mordre la peau de son cou.

"_C'est pas très poli de faire un doigt d'honneur à son petit ami. Ricane Law moqueur et fier de son coup. Voir sa copine ainsi, le fait jubiler bien qu'elle arrive à se contrôler. Tu veux que je te le tire ?

_Tiens tiens tiens, je me disais bien que vous seriez la. Lance Mirajane suivit de Kid sur les talons. On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

_Eustass-ya tu nous déranges, je vais tremper. Entame le lycéen avec un sourire plein de sous entendu, ils le savent quand ils emploient cette expression ou font des allusions à ce sujet, c'est qu'ils vont copuler. Un sourire carnassier nait sur les lèvres carmins du rouge.

_Traf' t'es pas le seul à le vouloir. Défie le rouge en s'avançant vers Hanako qui tremble. Le coup du vibro ? Trafalgar acquiesce pendant que la brune leur assène un regard meurtrier. Il lui frotte la tête avant d'agrandir son sourire. Si ça peut te rassurer Mira à la même mais la vitesse n'est pas la même.

_Vous êtes vraiment des branleurs. Siffle la blanche en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elles réussissent à se soutenir mutuellement."

Qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit ? Kid met le niveau au même que celui d'Hanako. Elles se tiennent la main et se mordent la joue, bien décidées à ne rien laisser passer. Les jambes devenant de plus en plus flageolantes, Hanako se soutient le plus possible avec le reste de force habitant dans ses appuis et avec les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, toujours prise en sandwich avec Law et le mobilier.

"_Eustass-ya te souviens tu de l'opération AB2DTU ? Interroge le futur médecin en stoppant les vibrations.

_Et comment ! Répondit il en comprenant ou son meilleur ami veux en venir. Il installe sa copine de la même façon que la brune. On recommence quand tu veux."

D'un accord visuel silencieux, les deux déboutonnent leur pantalon. C'est en entendant une fermeture éclair que la mafieuse professionnelle comprit. Mais à peine eut elle le temps de protester qu'elle dû se mordre la main pour empêcher un gémissement trop bruyant de sortir de sa gorge. Les enflures, ils sont entrain de copuler ensemble en même temps leur copine respective. Les deux meilleurs amis s'amusent à voir qui est le plus doué des deux en faisant crier leur petite amie. Ils veulent jouer à ca ? Pas de problème, les deux mannequins sont très loin d'être pudique. Les yeux argentés de la brune regardent intensément le regard bleuté de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire malicieux. Elles se sourient, se penchent pour s'embrasser langoureusement, leurs mains descendent sur leur poitrine et leur clitoris, les deux femmes se caressent mutuellement. Law et Kid stoppent leurs coups de reins quelques secondes avant de reprendre bluffés par là prestation homosexuelles offertes devant leur yeux. Mais mine de rien, il pique un fard de jalousie et les décrochent l'une de l'autre. Elles pouffent et s'accordent un regard complice. Le rouge flanque une fessée à la blanche pendant que le brun mord violemment l'épaule de sa brune. Les deux adolescents ne sont visiblement pas contents. Ils augmentent la cadence et pilonnent leur mannequin. Hanako jouit la première mais Trafalgar ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il la retourne et continue de l'embrasser amoureusement, sa main vient triturer sa poitrine pendant qu'elle gémit dans sa bouche. Mirajane suit, Kid lui tire sauvagement les cheveux et elle plante ses dents dans sa clavicule pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

"_Vous n'êtes... Humpf... Que des gamins prétentieux ! Raille Hanako en soutenant le rythme. A l'ego surdimensionné ! Aaah.

_Mais avoue t'adore ca. Susurre Law en continuant de la caresser. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et d'un mouvement de hanche bien intercepté fait jouir son compagnon.

_Putain Mira! Kid repose son front contre celui de sa copine et jouit dans un grognement animal."

Les deux femmes particulièrement énervées se retirent de l'étreinte abusée de leur copain et les repoussent pour se remettre bien. Elles essuient le surplus de jus blanchâtre qui coule sur leurs cuisses avant de les laisser en plan, la queue à l'air. Franchement...

"_Tu pars où comme ca ? Demande Law qui l'avait rattrapé avec les mains dans les poches. Elle lui montre son portable.

_Spectre ? Soupire le brun en marchant près de sa belle. Hanako se contente d'un sourire discret et embrasse son partenaire.

_Je peux pas les laisser en plan... Il jette un regard à sa montre et sourit sournoisement

_14h57. Ça fait exactement 1h10 sur les 48 heures, je fais une pause si tu n'es pas avec moi. Il lui rend son sous vêtement et se dirige vers la voiture. Je viens avec toi, je veux pas que ton putain de boulot empiète sur notre couple."

Quartier Neptune, Base de la mafia. 15h18

Pendant tout le trajet, Law a dormi épuisé par tous les efforts physiques, alors qu'au contraire Hanako est parfaitement réveillée. C'est bien les mecs, de s'endormir juste après. Elle allume une cigarette et entrouvre la vitre. La mafieuse apprécie l'effet apaisante de la nicotine en se garant à sa place habituelle. Elle réveille son petit ami puis se dirige vers la salle commune où tout le monde est réuni.

"_Quand on parle du loup, voilà qu'on en voit le bout de sa queue. Annonce le chinois en buvant un verre de boisson alcoolisée.

_Fei Long, ravie de constater que vos interventions sont toujours aussi inutiles."

La brune part dans son bureau et se change, c'est peut être stupide mais les hommes n'accordent pas autant d'intérêt à une femme qui porte un uniforme scolaire contre une femme qui porte un tailleur. Trafalgar la suivit sous les yeux amusés des mafieux. Il s'allonge sur le canapé et fait un somme pendant qu'Hanako retourne avec ses collègues.

"_Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a ? Questionne la mafieuse en se servant un verre de rhum. Le père du rouge allume le rétroprojecteur et affiche les plans. Hanako l'examine puis impose son verdict. Ce sont des plans élaborés avec soin, mais le second ne colle pas, qu'elle est le plan B si l'infiltration n'est pas réussite ? Quand au troisième on joue beaucoup trop de vie avec cette opération. Vu notre effectif on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus d'hommes qu'il n'en faut dans une mission foireuse.

_Et le premier ? Demande John, admiratif qu'une jeune femme de 20 ans sache décrypter une stratégie de la sorte.

_Le principe est le bon, sauf que les positions ne sont pas bonnes. D'après nos hommes, attaquer ces deux points seraient suicidaire néanmoins, on sait que sur ces deux endroits sont moins protégés, elle désigne du doigt les deux lieux, il serait donc plus judicieux d'attaquer à ce niveau là.

_La mafia du Grimoire est réputée pour le trafic d'armes blanches, de drogue et d'esclaves. Il faudra donc veiller à ce que les brigades des stups ne nous prennent pas au dépourvu. Informe l'asiatique en terminant cul sec son verre.

_Les stups japonais ne sont pas un problème. Annonce Asami en sortant plusieurs documents. L'héritière a fait plusieurs enquêtes avec eux, et sont tolérants avec nos actions tant qu'on les prévient à l'avance.

_Le problème qu'il nous reste, c'est quand attaquer. Intervient le russe en tapotant des doigts sur la table en marbre noir.

_Ce soir, 22h54. Impose Deal sous les regards dubitatifs de ses compères. Il semblerait que la mafia grimoire nous ait en horreur et que comme par hasard, il se redresse correctement sur sa chaise, il organise en même temps une réception avec plusieurs gros bonnets pour vendre leurs esclaves de luxe.

_L'héritière?

_On n'aura pas deux fois une telle occasion de tuer du gibier. Déclare la brune en fermant les yeux. Réunissez tous vos hommes pour 22h au lieu que Trafalgar vous donnera, on intervient ce soir. "

Ils approuvent et rangent leurs affaires avant de passer plusieurs appels à leur propre base. Nezumi , Deal et Asami s'approchent de leur princesse et lui demande silencieusement de rentrer dans le bureau du patron.

"_C'est quoi le problème cette fois ci ? Soupire Hanako en défaisant son chignon. Nezumi ricane.

_Ta cousine vient dans 3 jours nous rendre visite pendant une semaine. Le visage de la mafieuse s'illumine doucement.

_J'aimerai que tu restes avec elle pendant ce laps de temps, je ne veux pas que ma fille soit mêlée dans nos affaires.

_Asami, Lise n'est plus une gosse de 10 ans, je te rappelle qu'elle a déjà déglingué un homme quand elle en avait 8. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, ta fille est faite pour suivre tes pas. Son oncle souffle, dépassé de la situation, il se recoiffe et s'assoit sur le canapé en se tenant les tempes.

_Eh le vieux, pas la peine d'en faire un mélodrame, tu sais très bien que ta fille ca ne l'a jamais vraiment bottée les massacres. Enchaîne son frère aîné en essayant de le rassurer.

_Vous êtes désespérants... Affirme-t-il en se levant de divan. Bon je vais commencer les préparatifs. Tu bouges tes miches Nezumi."

Il le suit sans réticence, la mafia est souvent une affaire de familles. Hanako, lorsqu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère faisait déjà parti de SPECTRE. A peine fut elle sortie du berceau qu'on l'entraînait tous les soirs ou on l'éduquait pour qu'elle devienne une formidable gérante mafieuse capable de se faire respecter. A ces 10 ans elle a intégré officiellement la mafia, sous le regard crédule de plusieurs hommes qui sont décédés après avoir insulté ouvertement la brune. La seule et unique fois où ils ont tous regretté d'avoir accepter l'intégration de la brune au sein de l'organisation mafieuse, c'est quand elle s'est faite violer. Au diable leur pitié, Hanako s'était relevée et avait vainement essayer d'effacer cet incident de sa mémoire. Le frère et la soeur ont toujours aujourd'hui une relation fusionnelle d'autant plus renforcée depuis l'accident. Sur protecteur dans l'âme, il ne peut s'empêcher d'enquêter dans l'ombre sur les prétendants d'Hanako. Il allait commencer à parler mais sa petite soeur lui fit un geste pour qu'il ne dise rien.

"_Ne dis rien sinon je vais m'énerver. Prévient-elle en admirant une vieille photo de famille qui trône sur le bureau."

La famille est au complet, elle, son frère et ses deux parents. Elle retrace du bout de son index le visage de sa mère en ayant une palanquée de remords et une tonne de culpabilité qui lui tombe à la gueule. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide à cette époque, sa mère serait encore en vie. Deal se dirige vers elle est la prend en sac à patate avant de la jeter sur le sofa.

"_Et toi arrête de te prendre la tête avec ca. C'est pas de ta faute alors arrête de faire chier et souris putain de merde ! S'énerve son aîné de la voir de la sorte.

_Je t'encule Deal. Il ricane. Et profondément. Bon ok là il explose de rire.

_Quelle élégance pour une femme de parler ainsi. Dit il entre deux fous rire.

_Mon élégance tu sais où tu peux te la carrer ! Continue sa petite soeur"

Dans ces moments comme celui ci, ils se retrouvent enfin. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Law et qu'elle doit jouer à peu près tout le temps les gardes du corps. Hanako et Deal n'ont presque plus l'occasion de s'organiser des sorties ou de chamailler comme ils le font tout le temps. Avant ils sortaient au moins une fois par mois en boîte, et se lançaient des paris débiles ; comme qui couchera avec le plus de gens dans la soirée. Au final c'était souvent Hanako qui gagnait d'au moins une fille de plus. Le score était toujours serré mais après il passait leur soirée à discuter de leurs coups, qui a été le meilleur, le pire. Oui, ces deux là ont toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre. Deal s'allonge sur elle en ignorant ses plaintes.

"_Putain Deal, bouge t'es lourd ! Râle la brune. Avec son frère elle laisse sa vraie nature refaire surface, de même avec les personnes en qui elle a réellement confiance.

_Genre je suis lourd ! Réplique-t-il en la chatouillant. Celle ci gigote sous lui avant de le faire tomber. Je suis sur que ton petit copain tu lui dis rien quand il fait ca ! Hurle-t-il avec un sourire et un regard remplis de sous entendus.

_Mais je t'emmerde trou du cul, maintenant arrête ça et dégage de la ! Grogne la brune en se débattant.

_Aller dis moi au moins si c'est un bon coup... On partageait tout avant."

Les yeux rouges de Deal reflètent une lueur de tristesse qu'il tente de masquer furtivement. Hanako soupire et bloque son frère contre elle pour lui offrir une entreinte fraternelle. Elle le sait qu'il est triste avant ils sortaient toujours ensemble et vu qu'ils n'ont pas une énorme différence d'âge, ils ont les mêmes amis. Mais chacun d'entre eux sont partis faire des études à l'étranger et Deal se retrouve seul avec la mafia. Ça ne le dérange pas mais au contraire d'Hanako, lui ne supporte pas être trop engouffrée dans ce milieu. Il a un besoin vital de sortir, sinon il peut faire capoter des missions importantes. La dernière fois il a failli se faire tuer par un trafiquant, si Hanako n'avait pas réagit il n'aurait plus de couilles aujourd'hui.

"_Il est temps que toi et moi on sorte. Dit doucement la brune en lui caressant les cheveux.

_T'en fais pas pour moi princesse, je vais pas pèter une durite.

_Non mais tu fous de moi la ?! La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ca t'as failli revenir castrer ! S'emporte la mafieuse en lui tirant les cheveux. Il rit et lui sourit. Franchement t'es incorrigible.

_Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Hanako sourit divinement comme une enfant, le sourire qu'elle avait tout le temps et qu'elle a perdu au fil des ans.

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime... Elle lui baise le front et le force à se pousser d'elle.

_Tu m'as toujours pas dit, bon coup Trafalgar ou pas ?

_Le meilleur de tous les temps. Nargue-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. "

Hanako est vraiment différente quand elle est avec son frère. Deal lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sortir et de tomber nez à nez avec un Trafalgar Law tout guilleret.

"_T'as entendu notre conversation? Demande prudemment son beau frère. Son sourire s'étire et devient narquois. Bon bah je vous laisse, bonne chance princesse !

_Deal revient ici tout de suite, que je termine ce que le trafiquant avait commencé. Une aura froide et meurtrière émane de la mafieuse.

_Même pas en rêve ! Je tiens à ma queue ! S'enfuit-il en laissant sa soeur se dépêtrer seule.

_Le meilleur coup de tous les temps, hein ? Susurre Law en lui prenant une des ses hanches par derrière."

Fais chier.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Et les autres ?

Chapitre 21

Le sourire de Law n'a pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il a entendu la conversation des Kyoteru derrière la porte, comme un voyeur. Ce qui d'ailleurs irrite de plus en plus la mafieuse qui veut s'attaquer au volant pour calmer ses nerfs.

"_Peux tu ôter ce sourire de ton visage ? Demande la brune, légèrement énervée en klaxonnant contre un con qui lui a coupé la route. Décidément le premier qui le fait chier va prendre tarif.

_Non. Répond le futur chirurgien, fier et moqueur.

_J'aurai mieux fait de me couper la langue plutôt que de répondre à ce crétin. Hanako est... Rancunière. Elle marmonne des injures en russe.

_Et prendre la peine de ne plus jamais embrasser le meilleur coup de toute ta vie ? Enchérit Trafalgar en lui grignotant l'oreille."

Bon ok, là il faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties. Elle accélère sa conduite et ils arrivent rapidement dans la résidence, la mafieuse claque la porte de la voiture et vérifie s'il n'y a personne dans la demeure. Même si les autres, préfèrent vivre avec leurs conjoints respectifs chez eux, une visite improvisée est vite arrivée. Seul son majordome est présent il s'occupe de la poussière. Il vient vers elle est s'incline respectueusement avant de la débarrasser de ses affaires encombrantes. Hanako s'adresse à lui familièrement et lui donne les ordres à suivre.

"_Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à 21h30 après ce délai passe j'aimerai que tu protèges Law. Je suis en mission ce soir.

_Bien. A vos ordres mademoiselle. Dit il en s'inclinant."

Il prend son manteau, ses clés de voiture et sort. Hanako se retourne vers son amant qui s'est servi une tasse de café. Trafalgar prend une grande gorgée avant de poser ses billes de charbon sur sa petite amie qui s'est visiblement rapprochée de lui, il sourit et lui tend sa tasse. Elle la termine et avance vers lui avec une aura peu rassurante. Ok, peut être avait il un peu trop abusé pendant ses deux heures à lui radoter toutes les 30 secondes qu'il était le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Mais il était comme ca et son égo en avait pris un sacré coup. Il recule d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à que son dos épouse le mur. Hanako voit bien que son petit manège fonctionne, elle glisse son doigt sur son visage en retraçant ses lèvres et de caresser son bouc. Un air interrogatif se dégage des prunelles de Trafalagar. La mafieuse sourit sournoisement et se rapproche de ses lèvres, elles se frôlent mais ne s'unissent pas pour autant.

"_Et moi, suis je le meilleur coup de toute ta vie ? Souffle-t-elle trop près de ses lèvres pour qu'il ne cède pas

_Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que toi... chérie. Tente Trafalgar en évitant de perdre la face, il essaye de lui voler ce baiser mais elle recule la tête.

_Vraiment ? Elle sort un scalpel de sa chevelure et commence à couper chaque bouton de la chemise de son brun. Même pas pour me faire plaisir ? Susurre la plus âgée en s'attaquant au bouton de jean de son copain."

Ne voyant aucune réaction venant de la part du lycéen, Hanako lui attrape le poignet avec une force surprenante pour lui et le traîne jusque dans sa chambre avant de le lancer sur le lit. Elle se débarrasse de son tailleur et s'assoit à la califourchon sur ses hanches. Avec une lueur pleine de perversité dans les yeux, sa demeure domotiquée lui accorde tous les changements qu'elle souhaite, il lui suffit donc d'un bouton pour que sa chambre se transforme en donjon. La brune chope une corde et commence à attacher les membres de son compagnon qui redoute la suite. C'est lorsqu'elle s'apprête à lui bander les yeux avec un foulard en soie noire, qu'elle le rassure.

"_Si tu me fais confiance, tu n'as rien à craindre, il suffit juste que tu me dises "stop" quand Ca va trop loin d'accord ? Il hoche la tête, mais appréhende quand même la suite. Je te laisse une toute dernière petite chance... Elle lui mord à sang la clavicule. Le sourire qu'affiche Law lui prouve qu'il ne dira absolument rien. Très bien dans ce cas à nous. Déclare-t-elle avec une voix claire. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais te le faire crier."

Quartier de Flevance, résidence des Trafalgar, 15h03.

La blonde et le mauve regardent tranquillement un film d'horreur. C'est Sky qui a choisit le film, il a fait exprès de choisir un film qui fout la trouille pour que Lamy se réfugie dans ses bras et se colle le plus possible à lui. Actuellement la petite ne regardait plus du tout le film, elle est sous le plaid, greffée à Sky qui est aux anges. Il lui frotte le dos pour qu'elle n'est pas trop peur mais jubile intérieurement.

"_Tu veux qu'on arrête le film ? Propose-t-il en ricanant de l'état de sa nouvelle petite amie."

Elle refuse la proposition. Mine de rien même si elle ne va plus réussir à dormir sereinement, elle est carrément à l'aise dans ses bras. Lamy s'emmitoufle un peu plus et se presse contre lui. Sky lui sourit, heureux de cette telle initiative. Il faut préciser que la petite protégée d'Hanako est atrocement timide et que le mannequin ne tient absolument pas à attirer les foudres de Mirajane et d'Hanako ou la brusquer. Le film se termine au grand soulagement de la plus jeune, mais elle ne se décroche pas pour autant des bras de Sky qui regarde avec un intérêt soudain le sol. Depuis le baiser dans le couloir, sous le regard éberlué des autres lycéens, elle n'a plus la force de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux. Elle rougissait instantanément et le mauve se moquait d'elle.

"_Lamy... Souffle Sky, un peu perdu dans des réflexions.

_Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Bredouille-t-elle sans pour autant le regarde.

_Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ? Elle s'empourpre plus que la normale et se réfugie sous le plaid. Il lui frotte la tête à travers.

_C'est embarrassant !

_Pourtant avant tu me regardais tout le temps dans les yeux. Murmure Sky un peu boudeur.

_C'était avant que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde ! Craque Lamy flageolante en se braquant sur elle même.

_Tu n'aimes pas ? Une incertitude, si Sky a bien horreur d'une chose c'est que sa partenaire ne soit pas à l'aise avec lui. Lamy s'il te plaît... Chuchote-t-il en enlevant la couverture. Il aperçoit désormais son visage écarlate installé confortablement sur ses genoux. Elle fait une moue adorable et lui répond le contraire.

_Si... C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude... Et puis tu... Elle marque un instant de pause. Tu es mon premier petit ami... Donc je suis un peu nerveuse... Balbutie la blonde en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

_Je veux des détails. Dis moi les critères qui te font être nerveuse avec moi. Demande sérieusement le mannequin en la mettant sur ses genoux. Elle se tripote les doigts et finit par se jetter à l'eau.

_Tu es beau... Tu es mannequin... Alors que moi je suis juste une fille ordinaire... À chaque fois que l'on se promène ensemble tout le monde se retourne vers toi... Alors que moi je me fonds dans la masse et puis... Sky lui presse son index contre ses lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de lui énoncer ces critères qu'il qualifie lui même de conneries.

_Tu manques surtout cruellement de confiance en toi. Conclue Sky en posant prudemment sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Lamy, tu es jolie; tu es jolie quand tu souris, tu es jolie quand tu ries, tu es jolies quand tu t'emportes pour un rien, tu es jolie quand tu es maladroite et que tu manques de tomber. Sache que pour moi tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire que l'on croise dans la rue tous les jours, tu es ma petite blonde a bouclettes qui fait attention aux autres avant de penser à elle."

Les joues de la blonde bouillonnent tellement que son teint vire au orange avec le reflet de ses cheveux. C'est pas dans son habitude qu'on lui fasse une avalanche de compliments. Elle baisse la tête mais elle est rapidement relever par la main de son amoureux. Il tient son menton entre son pouce et son index afin de la forcer à affronter son regard charmeur, amoureux, débordant de tendresse. Elle le soutient deux secondes avant de détourner le regard. Sky pouffe avant de fermer les yeux.

"_Je ferme les yeux, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter mon regard. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. N'aies pas peur de me toucher surtout. Déclare le violet d'une voix douce et réconfortante."

Lamy recentre son attention pour détailler le visage de son amant. Hésitante, elle commence par lui caresser ses doux et longs cheveux violets. Ses sourcils sont de la même couleur donc à priori c'est sa couleur naturelle. Elle continue son exploration en retraçant les traits fins de son visage de la pulpe de ses doigts. La blonde passe de ses yeux à son nez avec une délicatesse déconcertante puis elle s'arrête sur ses lèvres, de son index elle trace le pourtour de sa bouche et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Est ce qu'elle peut l'embrasser ? Sky sourit avant d'attraper sa main pour embrasser ses doigts, ils nouent leur deux mains et son visage se rapproche du sien.

"_Je t'aime... Souffle le mannequin en empêchant la première année de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_... Moi aussi... Geins la blonde en cachant maladroitement son embarras."

L'ex petit ami d'Hanako sourit de toutes ses dents, et embrasse chastement les lèvres rosées de son amoureuse. Il se réfugie dans son cou, hume a plein poumons son odeur fraîche de fleurs printanières et de miel. Lamy gigote et devient encore plus rouge, il fait un bisous sur le nez puis le frotte contre le sien.

"_Dis Sky...

_Oui ?

_C'est quoi... Les baisers d'adultes ? Sky écarquille les yeux devant autant d'innocence.

_Tu n'as jamais vu ton frère en faire à ses copines ? Elle fait non de la tête.

_Il s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre, c'est triste mais je ne le vois que quand je suis dans le lycée.

_Même pas avec l'algue pourrie ? S'amuse le violet en la cajolant dans ses bras.

_Je ne les fixais pas...

_Et donc tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? Elle émit un inaudible "oui" et Sky réfléchit un instant pour lui expliquer correctement en quoi ca consiste. Un baiser d'adulte, c'est un baiser où la langue de ton partenaire rencontre celle de l'autre. Lamy semble réfléchir, son visage redevenu blanc vire une nouvelle fois au rouge. Tu veux essayer ? Charme Sky en l'attirant vers lui. Il rit. Tout ce que as à faire c'est d'entrouvrir ta bouche et de desserrer tes dents d'accord ? Je me charge du reste."

Lamy fait ce qu'il dit, elle ferme les yeux et entrouvre la bouche naturellement. Sky l'embrasse doucement puis glisse sa langue dans la cavité buccale de sa bien aimée. Légèrement surprise elle recule mais Sky la plaque contre le canapé en continuant de l'embrasser. La blonde sent des papillons naître dans son bas ventre, son cœur se gonfler d'amour, ses pensées divaguer et son corps réagir à ce traitement tellement sensuel. Le mauve n'y va pas de main morte, il l'embrasse avec tout l'ardeur qu'il possède. La plus jeune commence à manquer cruellement de souffle, le plus vieux s'en rend compte et met fin au baiser. Sa belle blonde est allongée les joues rouges, haletante. Actuellement, Trafalgar Lamy est un appel à la luxure ! Le mannequin se retire d'elle, embarrassé et en manque, avant de faire une connerie. La lycéenne suit le mouvement et se rassoit correctement, elle met ses mains sur ses cuisses tremblante.

"_Ce n'était pas bien ? Chouine Lamy en voulant pleurer.

_Hein ?! Gueule Sky surprit. Si !si ! bien sûr que si !

_Alors pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

_Parce que si je continue, je vais pas être capable de m'arrêter et je ne veux surtout pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

_Je ne comprends pas... Sky l'embrasse doucement.

_Tu n'as qu'à regarder la bosse de mon pantalon... Souffle-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux couleur soleil."

Lamy baisse la tête et regarde la bosse proéminente entre les jambes du plus vieux, elle rougit violemment avant de détourner le regard. Elle marmonne des "désolée" répétitifs et Sky explose de rire en s'allument une cigarette.

"_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'excuser. Blague le mannequin en rejetant un panache de fumée rempli de nicotine. Au moins tu sais que tu me fais de l'effet... Rajoute-t-il avec un air particulièrement charmeur et sexy."

Rue Weatheria, quartier du mirage, 15h47.

"_Je suis de retour. Lance Marco en déchaussant ses chaussures à l'entrée. Snake ?

_Dans la cuisine ! Le blond se dirige vers la cuisine et contemple son petit ami couper difficilement un ananas. Le fana de serpent se retourne et sourit. Bienvenue à la maison. Marco s'avance puis l'enlace par derrière avant de l'embrasser.

_Tu veux de l'aide ? T'as l'air d'avoir du mal... Pouffe le lycéen en prenant le couteau que le styliste lui présente.

_Merci. Ca a été ta journée ? Demande le plus âgé en lavant d'autres fruits.

_Monotone. Répond son petit ami avec flegme. Et toi ?

_J'ai créé de nouveaux sous vêtements pour Evil Snake, et j'ai fait un peu de ménage.

_Au fait Snake...

_Hum ?

_Tu fais quoi dans la mafia ? Marco se demande comment ça se fait qu'il fasse un métier aussi risqué avec une force aussi médiocre.

_Les missions d'infiltrations le plus souvent, étant donné que moi et mes serpents on arrive à se faufiler dans les endroits les plus étroits, on peut facilement recueillir des informations. C'est la tâche qu'Hanako m'a donné, espionner, infiltrer et tuer avec le venin de mes serpents.

_Je vois mais qui te protège ? Enfin je veux dire... Marco se passe les mains dans les cheveux visiblement embarrassé.

_Nathan part toujours avec moi, nos forces sont complémentaires. Le blond souffle de soulagement. C'est Wiper et Sky qui agissent souvent seuls. Il épluche une pomme et une orange. Ceux là, ils sont formés au combat, que ce soit à mains armées ou sans. Ils sont les plus compétents dans le domaine.

_Et Mirajane ?

_Elle a des capacités similaires à Hana, elles peuvent jouer le même rôle. Depuis quelques mois, Hana évite de nous placer sur le terrain...Ça allait quand c'était des petites missions de passages, mais quand ça devient un massacre, on n'y pose même pas un pied.

_Et pourquoi ca ?

_Hanako nous a toujours considéré comme ses protégés, elle agit comme une mère qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais pu avoir et elle possède un instinct maternel phénoménal alors dès qu'elle sent un danger venir, elle nous met à l'abri. Comme on la respecte tous, on accepte ses ordres."

Il commence à rougir en repensant à tous les sacrifices qu'elle a dû faire pour eux. Le plus jeune sourit, pique un morceau de pomme pour la manger. Le lycéen cale son torse contre son dos et reste un moment ainsi avant de rire.

"_Tu sais que c'est très mignon ce que tu viens de dire ? Susurre Marco en léchant son cou.

_Mar... Frisonne Snake en sentant les mains baladeuses de son amant passer sous son haut"

Ce surnom, "mar" il le dit toujours quand il se laisse lentement consumer par l'ambiance et qu'il est apte à copuler avec son partenaire. Le concerné sourit avant d'ôter le haut devenu gênant pour l'envoyer joncher le sol. Ses deux mains s'attaquent aux tétons pour stimuler son petit ami qui commence sérieusement à prendre habitude à ce genre d'attention. Snake passe ses bras autour de la nuque de son blond et se laisse emporter dans les plaisirs de la chaire. Un sourire se dessine contre la peau écailleuse de son amant qui presse son envie gorgée de sang entre les fesses du styliste.


	22. Chapitre : Entre nous

Chapitre 22

"_Mar... Mar... Halète Snake en se sentant venir."

La bouche du blond s'affaire depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes sur le membre enflé de son amoureux. Tournant sa langue comme un professionnel dans le domaine, tout en préparant son amant a l'accueillir. Lorsque le blond frappe de plein fouet sa prostate avec son majeur, Snake, se tend et jouit dans la bouche de Marco en un cri strident et aigu. A peine a t il le temps de reprendre son souffle que le lycéen commence à le pénétrer en entier avec une vitesse précautionneuse. L'érection en berne du styliste reprend vite en vigueur jusqu'à qu'elle soit fièrement tendue quand son amant lui lèche le dos. Un lourd soupir s'échappe de la bouche des deux amants quand le dominant sort de lui pour revenir en frappant en plein dans cette boule de nerf. Il continue de mouver son bassin en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"_Mar...Mar...Mar... Gémit le plus vieux en ondulant ses hanches.

_Je t'écoute. Murmure Marco à son oreille devenue rouge par l'ébat.

_Plus..."

Le plus jeune redouble d'effort et martèle fermement la zone sensible de son petit ami qui se contorsionne sous ses coups de butoir. Tout le corps de l'homme fanatique de serpent frisonne avant d'atteindre l'orgasme une seconde fois et les asperge de sa jouissance entre leur torse. Ses chaires se resserrent soudainement et Marco se déverse en grognant.

"_Heureusement que tu as coupé des fruits, parce que maintenant j'ai une faim de loup. Snake un peu gigogne se remet plus lentement de ses deux voyages vers le septième ciel. Marco pose son front contre le sien. Est ce que tout va bien ? Il se contente de hocher la tête."

Carrefour d'Amazon Lily, studio de Thatch, 15h53.

Les respirations saccadées résonnent dans le studio. Deux corps fabuleusement musclés s'adonnent au plaisir charnel sur le lit une place du lycéen. Le plus âgé masse leur deux virilités gonflées suintantes de pré-sperme. Leur respiration se font beaucoup plus haletantes jusqu'à qu'ils craquent et se déversent ensemble dans la main de Wiper. Essoufflé, le tatoueur s'écroule sur Thatch.

"_T'es sur qu'on ne peut pas aller plus loin ? Demande Wiper en essuyant leurs abdos.

_Wip' tu m'as démonté le cul hier !

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! S'excuse Wiper. Mais faut me comprendre... ça m'a grave excité quand tu as commencé à te toucher toi même. Il lèche le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire de coucherie.

_Je sais que je suis irrésistible ! Mais je suis pas contre tes doigts avant espèce de brute ! Enchérit Thatch en grognant tout en se mettant à l'aise, bien que ce soit extrêmement difficile, vu que le bas de son bassin le tiraille affreusement. Pour une fois range ta queue et masse moi les reins !"

Le plus vieux soupire avant d'obéir, c'est vrai qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte la dernière fois. Mais c'est lui qui en demande toujours plus. Le lycéen soupire d'aise quand il sent des mains s'activer sur ses zones douloureuses. Cependant, l'une d'entre elle se glisse entre la raie des fesses de son compagnon.

"_Bas les pattes ! Peste Thatch bloqué sous le tatoueur.

_Je ne fais rien de mal... Je ne fais que te masser en profondeur... Il rentre son index et pilonne sa prostate en faisant des mouvements verticaux.

_Wip' j'ai dit non...

_T'es pas très convainquant. Ricane le tatoueur en caressant ses cheveux de son autre main. Il ajoute un doigt puis continue son traitement. Puis, il s'arrête de bouger sous le gémissement plaintif de Thatch. Y a un problème ?

_T'es qu'un putain de tricheur et un profiteur !

_Mais encore ? Ronronne le tatoueur en lui léchant la courbure de son dos.

_Arrête de me faire languir et viens en moi bordel de merde !

_C'est qu'on devient vulgaire.

_Je t'emmerde du con !

_Va te faire foutre !

_Justement que ca ! Que tu me fourres le-Aaah! Wiper le pénètre sans prévenir et commence des coups de reins.

_Même après autant d'étirement au niveau de ton cul, t'es toujours aussi serré qu'une pucelle !

_Ta gueule et bouge bordel !"

Wiper ne se fait pas prier, il ne faut pas le lui dire deux fois ! Il se mouve et claque ses hanches contre celles de son partenaire jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle fois l'apogée.

Lieu dit de Laboon, 16h01, chez Ace.

"_Ramènes tes miches ici, tout de suite, Portgas ! S'énerve Minotaure en courant après lui dans les escaliers

_Même pas en rêve ! Je tiens trop à mon cul pour ça ! Répond Ace en dévalant les escaliers à toute allure pour fuir son amant énervé."

Ace a eu la très mauvaise idée de lui faire une blague de mauvais goût. Depuis maintenant près d'une heure, ils se courent après. C'est que Nathan a une putain de bonne endurance, ( que ce soit à la course ou au pieu) meilleure que celle du brun aux tâches de rousseurs. Le lycéen change de direction en voyant une porte fermée à clé et remonte à l'étage par un autre escalier puis il se planque dans une armoire comme un gosse.

"_J'te jure Portgas, si je te choppe tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant 5 jours minimum ! Menace le brun en montant lentement les escaliers."

Dieu soit loué, que son petit frère lui a apprit à marcher sur des œufs pour se rapprocher de l'ennemi. Il se poste devant l'armoire où Ace se cache tout le temps et attend patiemment que le lycéen sorte de lui même. Celui ci ne tarde pas et sort discrètement sans apercevoir son amant qui est allongé sur le lit. Il l'attrape et le coince entre le lit et lui. Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs croise ses bras devant sa tête en criant des "pardon" à répétition.

"_Franchement, t'es impossible Portgas... S'exaspère Minotaure. T'imagines si ca avait été au boulot ? Je me serai fait botter le cul par toute la mafia ! Justifie-t-il.

_Ca va c'est que des pubs de cul, et plusieurs sites pornos.

_Justement c'est un nid à merde ces trucs là ! Des virus ou des mouchards et ca met du temps avant que tout dégage.

_Merde... Pardon Mino, je savais pas que je faisais d'la merde... Boude Ace en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du dominant qui sourit fourbement.

_Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Une lueur perverse dans les yeux et un sourire joueur répond à sa question.

_T'as du temps à te faire dégommer ton petit cul de mannequin ?

_C'est mon tour Portgas... Souffle son amant en lui mordant gentiment la jugulaire. Je signale qu'on est mardi... Et le mardi c'est moi qui suis au dessus, ainsi que le jeudi et le samedi.

_Tu fais chier !

_Comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à chier droit après. Ricane le photographe en enlevant le short noir d'Ace."

Sa manie de se trimballer à poils tout le temps commence vraiment à lui plaire. Il a un accès plus direct à sa peau et sa lui facilite la tâche quand leur envie est pressante. Sa langue sillonne les traits de ses abdos et part taquiner son nombril en tournoyant le bout de sa langue. Ace le regarde passionnément, avide de désir, prêt à être engloutit par les décombres de la luxure. Nathan ôte son caleçon Calvin Klein avec ses dents et le jette quelque part dans la chambre, qui est très vite rejoint par les vêtements du photographe. Tous les deux nus comme à la naissance, leur corps épouse celui de l'autre en se frottant lascivement les hanches. Minotaure recommence sa descente et parsème son sexe de baisers humides avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Ace rejette la tête en arrière avant tâter la table de chevet avec les yeux dans le brouillard, il réussit à trouver le flacon de lubrifiant.

"_Et sois généreux ! Commente le plus jeune en lui balançant la bouteille que le mafieux rattrape au vol avec une dextérité déconcertante."

Il ricane et presse deux fois le pressoir pour avoir une quantité dégoulinante de lubrifiant. Il dirige ses doigts vers son entrée puis rentre un doigt sans difficulté, ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième que le dominant décide de passer à l'action. Minotaure enduit généreusement son membre de lubrifiant et commence la pénétration. Celui ci passe beaucoup de temps sur la préparation de son partenaire pour qu'il est le moins mal possible, mais maintenant qu'il couche au moins deux fois par jour, Ace s'est facilement habitué à cette douce douleur. Le lit grince de manière obscène sous leurs coups et les ressorts cèdent. Le jeune couple se retrouve à même le sol sur le matelas, mais ils ne cessent pas pour autant leur activité charnelle. Ils continuent jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée et de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre, nus, au chaud et en sécurité.

Résidence des Kyoteru, demeure d'Hanako, 21h30.

Hanako sort de la salle de bain, propre et habillée de sa tenue de terrain. Elle attache ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et s'arme grossièrement. L'humeur de la mafieuse n'est pas encore massacrante, au contraire, elle est tout l'opposée. Joviale et fière d'elle. La brune a réussit à faire crier je ne sais combien de fois à son amant qu'elle est le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, Hanako ne lui a laissé aucun répit et lui a dévoilé quelques uns de ses talents au lit. Sébastian arrive et repose ses affaires.

"_Où est monsieur Trafalgar ?

_Dans ma chambre, il dort."

A ca pour dormir il dort, sa petite amie l'a vidé, que ce soit au sens propre ou figuré. Law n'avait jamais laissé sa belle brune mener intégralement la danse et bon sang qui aurait cru qu'elle soit si excitante avec les seins qui bougent en fonction de ses ondulations de hanches. Les femmes mûres sont décidément les meilleures. Hanako part lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil après avoir redresser la couverture sur son corps dénudé. Puis elle se met en route.

Archipel de South Blue, 22h

Tous les hommes sont réunis et armés jusqu'au cou. Les principaux agents de l'opération se concentrent et revoient une dernière fois la stratégie. Hanako part vite les rejoindre.

"_Dernières recommandations ? Demande le croque mitaine. La mafieuse sourit.

_Que vos hommes m'obéissent en cas d'urgence, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Ça vaut aussi pour vos hommes Fei Long.

_Eh bande de branleurs, si vous avez terminé on y va, je vous signale que l'heure tourne. Raille Sasori en chargeant toutes les munitions.

_Allons tuer du gibier... Déclare Hanako avec une aura terrifiante et un ton plus que meurtrier."

Les voilà donc, en position d'attaque. Les russes s'installent le plus près de l'entrée principale où les invités débarquent un par un. L'ambiance est trop calme, c'est louche. Cela fait plusieurs années que la brune exerce ce sale métier, elle a développé de nombreuses capacités de réflexes que plusieurs hommes n'ont pas, même parmi les mieux qualifiés. Elle en sait assez pour conclure que les ennemis sont au courant de leur stratégie. Hanako de là où elle se trouve branche son talkie sur le canal privé et inaccessible de l'organisation. Elle émet deux signaux sonores et sort une oreillette munit d'un micro.

"_Quelle couleur ? Demande la personne a l'autre bout du fil.

_Noir. Un rictus s'affiche sur les lèvres de la mafieuse. Noir foncé.

_Bien, on passe à l'attaque"

Les lumières scintillantes qui décorent l'allée et éclairent le bâtiment de mettent soudainement à clignoter avant d'exploser. Pas de mouvement de foule, ni d'élan de panique. L'hypothèse est vérifiée, il y a une taupe qui réside au sein de la mafia. Malheureusement pour elle, elle est déjà en cage et sur le point de se faire tuer. Hanako change l'angle de son viseur et se polarise sur la dernière jeune recrue des russes. John, trop sérieux, trop peureux pour ne pas être suspecté. Heureusement que les sms existent sinon, la jeune femme aurait bien eu du mal à se défendre d'avoir tuer l'un de ses hommes sans preuves et raisons valables, bien que son geste serait purement instinctif. Par chance, elle n'avait pas été la seule à trouver l'attitude du bleu louche, les hommes de Fei Long la soutiennent et par miracle, le croque mitaine s'est montré... Compréhensif. Il avait demandé à faire des recherches sur ses antécédents et malheureusement pour lui, il s'avère que tous les doutes soient confirmés. Néanmoins, ils réussirent tout de même à élaborer un plan pour se servir de lui afin de recueillir toutes les informations plausibles sur Grimoire. Cependant le plus dur, a tout de même été, le travail monstrueux que le père de Kid avait du accomplir dans un délai maximum de deux jours. Sa tâche est simple mais extrêmement longue : il s'agit juste de créer de faux dossiers et de fausses informations en y glissant, certaines failles dans le système tout en ajoutant de vraies données. La chose faite, tous leurs nombreux codes ont changé temporairement de signification et seuls les plus hauts gradés ont été mis au courant. Par exemple, la couleur noire, signifie à la base, qu'ils peuvent attaquer à pleines balles, c'est à dire, qu'il n'y a aucun risque potentiel que les ennemis se doutent quoique ce soit. A présent, elle signifie tout le contraire, et le détail de la nuance de la couleur c'est juste pour brouiller les pistes des adversaires. Le plan de secours élaborer cinq petites minutes auparavant prend enfin forme et le traitre se dirige vers une autre direction. Un grésillement bourdonne dans les oreilles de la brune avant que la voix du russe se fasse entendre.

"_Vous le voyez ?

_Je l'ai à la pointe de mon viseur, visiblement, il ne se doute de rien... Il est entrain de se fondre dans la foule d'invités conformément au plan. Elle continue de le suivre en le pointant avec son arme a feu. J'attends la permission de tirer.

_Accordé. Hanako lance un proverbe en russe et tire.

_Tout à un prix dans la mafia..."

Plusieurs corps tombent raides et les plusieurs vitres se brisent. Ceux qui se sont infiltrés par le toit lancent plusieurs fumigènes dans la salle de réception et font le ménage grâce à des mitraillettes. Tout y passe, civils, mafieux, femmes et enfants. Tout. Rapidement, le massacre se mute en une marre de sang, avec des corps d'homme à moitié mort gisant entre les cadavres, le plus souvent entassé sur ceux de leurs femmes pour les protéger. Malgré tout c'est peine perdue . Avant de faire équipe avec les russes, les japonais n'auraient pas fait attention à ce genre de futilités, tant que les principaux bonnets avaient la tête tranchée. Mais c'est sans compter que les russes sont réputées pour ne laisser aucune trace de vie derrière eux. Des goupillons de grenade tombent à terre et des cris de terreur se font entendre avant l'explosion et des débris tombés qui rencontrent le sol de façon brutal. Le croque mitaine se dirige vers le lieu où sa soit disant jeune recrue se cache.

"_Parrain, ils se trouvent tous là dedans."

Ni une, ni deux, le croque mitaine l'envoie valser dans un mur qui se situe dans la zone de tir de la brune. Les mafieux chinois et japonais arrivent et aident les russes à faire le ménage. Un effectif important pour des sous hommes comme eux. Hanako se concentre et braque son arme vers les lâches qui attaquent par derrière. Le vacarme nocturne dure une bonne heure avant que tout ce calme. SPECTRE est allée délivrer les esclaves, qui se sont empressés de décamper des lieux. Alors que tout le monde se réunit devant la porte centrale qui aide à dégager les blessés, et que la seule femme de l'organisation s'apprête à ranger son matériel, elle se résigne à le faire quand elle voit un homme pas encore hors d'état de nuire charger son revolver et braquer le croque mitaine. La détonation du coup de feu n'était que l'une des dernières cartouches brûlées. En effet, un sniper vient de tirer sur la brune, mais vu que les deux balles ont été tirées en même temps et elle font donc qu'un seul bruit de fond.

"_Beau travail l'héritière. Félicite Fei Long en levant la tête vers la position de la mafieuse.

_Je vous l'avais bien dit, je suis faite pour enculer. Souffle-t-elle en haletant bruyamment.

_Princesse il y a un problème ? S'inquiète son paternel suivit de toute la mafia.

_Une erreur de calcul et de jugement, mais c'est bon... Le problème est réglé...

_Deal tu veux bien aller la chercher, s'il te plaît."

Deal accoure tel un chevalier servant et aimant jusqu'à sa petite soeur qui est mal en point. Celle ci a une affreuse rainure de sang qui se propage de son épaule droite à son épaule gauche. Elle lui lance son arme et lui indique en langage des signes le lieu où se trouve l'agresseur.

"_Je me charge des deux sur la gauche, une fois que t'as terminé à celui qui est à 15h et 18h."

La mafia du Grimoire acculée, le grand frère porte sa princesse de petite soeur et la descend de la où elle était perchée. Un médecin vient de suite nettoyer sa blessure pour que chacun puisse rentrer chez lui. Plusieurs mains serrées et le début d'une longue nuit commence. Hanako rentre prudemment jusqu'à chez elle ou normalement Law dort toujours dans son lit. Elle fume une cigarette et part se laver une nouvelle fois, sa blessure la picote mais ce n'est pas trop gênant.

"_Bienvenue à la maison. Hanako ouvre les yeux et se retourne vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis rentrée. Son amant s'approche d'elle, habillé d'un simple caleçon noir. Elle coupe l'eau puis entreprend de se sécher pour aller au lit. Tu ne dors pas ?

_Non... La voix du lycéen est pleine de sommeil mais aussi relativement cassée, à force de crier, il l'a perdue.

_Sympa la voix. Il grogne, Hanako enfile sa nuisette en soie bleue. Tu as bu quelque chose ? Il fait non de la tête et sa petite amie se dirige vers la cuisine lui préparer une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel. Il la boit tranquillement.

_Ca va ton dos ?

_Rien de grave, t'occupes. Coupe-t-elle en épluchant une mandarine. Elle donne un quartier à son conjoint et en mange un à son tour.

_Je peux vérifier ? Il n'attend pas la réponse pour soulever la chevelure humide de sa copine. Il scrute avec attention sa blessure. Évites de dormir sur le dos ça cicatrisera plus vite. Hanako rit doucement et l'embrasse.

_D'accord docteur, autre chose ? Se moque la plus âgée. Aller on va au lit demain on a cours."

Le plus jeune s'affale sur le lit, met Hanako sur lui, contre son torse pour qu'elle dorme au chaud et qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par son dos. Ces cernes sont déjà assez grandes comme cela, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle s'agrandissent parce qu'elle n'arrive pas a dormir la nuit. Ils s'embrassent amoureusement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Salut les gens ! Alors petite nouvelle qui fait plaisir, je suis sur une nouvelle fiction ! Cependant elle me prend beaucoup de temps question inspiration et écriture, de plus avec mes concours et le bac je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois... Pour vous dire, celle ci, je pense atteindra les 30 chapitres, peut être plus ou peut être moins à voir avec la trame. Voilà bisous tout le monde !


	23. Chapitre 23 : Apres midi filles

Chapitre 23

Des respirations saccadées, une pellicule fine de sueur recouvrant leur corps hâlé qui ont été léchés par les rayons du soleil de l'été. Des bouches qui se collent, se décollent et se rencontrent inlassablement. Leur langue qui danse un slow lent et sensuel, des mains entrelacés, deux corps de sexe opposé pressé l'un contre l'autre, des bassins synchronisés qui se balancent en rythme et en cadence, des gémissements érotiques, des fluides de jouissances entre leurs jambes. Le plus jeune a finalement trouvé la meilleure façon de réveiller sa petite amie : un câlin matinal. Il a remarqué que sa belle brune est beaucoup plus réceptive le matin que le soir, c'est bête mais la différence est flagrante, autant le soir elle possède ce côté dominant et farouche, que le matin elle s'offre complètement à son amant, soumise et irrésistiblement sensuelle, quémandant encore et encore de l'attention. La main droite de la plus âgée se faufile dans les cheveux corbeaux de son compagnon et apprécie grandement la douceur. Hanako gémit plus fort sentant une vague de chaleur grandir de plus en plus dans le bas de son ventre. Elle laisse ses ongles griffer doucement le dos de son partenaire qui s'affaire lui aussi à donner du plaisir, autant qu'il en reçoit à chaque mouvement de hanches. Haletant, les deux bruns jouissent ensemble. Essoufflés, ils reprennent lentement une respiration convenable.

"_Putain... Law il est que 7h... Râle Hanako en lui embrassant le front.

_T'aimes pas ce genre de réveil ? La taquine-t-il en sentant son érection reprendre de l'aplomb dans l'antre brûlant de sa copine. Elle lui pince les fesses avant de sourire.

_Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi en forme ? Il ne répond rien et se contente de sourire en l'embrassant. Elle répond au baiser en empaumant le visage de Law.

_Y a du sang sur le lit. Remarque-t-il en détaillant sa main, visiblement il est frais.

_Oh putain fais chier. Jure la mafieuse. Mes fils ont du céder.

_Tu fais pas attention.

_Dixit a celui qui me fait l'amour en missionnaire actuellement. Grogne Hanako sous la remarque déplaisante de son copain.

_Ca te fait mal ? S'inquiète-t-il."

Elle fait non de la tête, mise à par que ce sont des picotements désagréables, elle ne va pas se plaindre. Trafalgar se retire d'elle et laisse un vide déplaisant chez Hanako, elle couine un peu avant de s'étirer tel un félin et de se lever. Les deux prennent une douche sagement, puis l'apprenti chirurgien impose à sa belle une séance de couture pour enlever les fils et en remettre de nouveau. Le plus jeune a vraiment ça dans la peau, même dans le sang. La mafieuse n'en revient pas, il faut dire que même des internes formés pour ces tâches là, n'arrivent pas à un résultat meilleur que celui de son amant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortent de la chambre pour se restaurer, parce qu'actuellement, ils crèvent littéralement la dalle. Sébastian leur prépare rapidement un menu revitalisant et diététique, et oui c'est par pour autant qu'ils vont manger gras ! Ils mangent lentement sans se parler. Chose qu'ils apprécient énormément, le silence de l'autre le matin. Mais apparement la brune décide de faire une exception aujourd'hui.

"_J'ai oublié de te prévenir, ma cousine vient dans deux jours passer la semaine avec nous. Elle pioche avec son couvert, une formidable cuillère remplie de morceaux de grenade, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et de déguster le goût fruité et exotique de l'aliment.

_Quel âge ? Questionne Law en s'imaginant le pire, il ne va pas supporter une gamine de 8 ans à courir partout.

_17. Le lycéen pousse un soupir de soulagement pas vraiment discret. T'en fais pas elle nous fera pas chier, puis elle a des amis dans le coin, faut juste que je fasse attention à elle. Informe la mafieuse en buvant son café.

_Elle est chiante ? Hanako ricane avant de répondre, puis se cale dans les bras de son copain.

_Non, Lise est très gentille, toujours serviable et sociable, elle ressemble un peu à ta soeur. Constate la plus âgée en réfléchissant.

_Mademoiselle, Monsieur, vous allez être en retard pour vos cours. Déclare le majordome en leur donnant leur manteau."

Les deux bruns se lèvent et se mettent en route pour aller au lycée. Dans la voiture seule la musique casse le silence, le lycéen a sa main tranquillement placée sur la cuisse de sa petite amie pendant que celle ci conduit en fredonnant la chanson qui passe à la radio. Puis, elle se laisse emporter par la musique "Powerful" de Major Laser et se met à chanter de pleine voix sous le regard admiratif de son brun qui est bluffé par la beauté de sa voix. Ils arrivent au lycée et rejoignent leurs amis.

"_SURPRISE ! Gueule une inconnue en se cloîtrant devant eux. Hanako sourit de toutes ses dents et sa petite cousine vient se jeter dans ses bras.

_Lise ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! S'émerveille la mafieuse en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux jours ! Lise rit d'un merveilleux rire cristallin.

_J'ai organisé avec Mirajane et tes amis afin de te faire la surprise de venir plus tôt ! Hanako sourit en relâchant sa cousine.

_Ca me fait très plaisir de te voir, mais je pensais que tu allais venir accompagnée. Taquine-t-elle en disant bonjour aux autres.

_Si tu parles de Lucci c'est une longue histoire... Mais regarde je présente Chopper ! Elle siffle entre ses doigts et un chien déboule tout content vers sa maîtresse. Un Akita Inu, digne de sa cousine. Chopper donne la patte à Hanako. Il obéit et lui tend sa patte.

_Salut bonhomme. Dit elle en le caressant. Il a combien de mois ?

_6. Chopper saute dans les bras de la brune et se met à lécher son visage. Hanako le repousse gentiment puis le rend à sa maîtresse avant d'essuyer la bave qu'il vient de lui foutre sur la gueule.

_Sympa ton clep's... mais j'apprécierai encore plus qu'il ne fasse pas ses crocs dans mes meubles. Prévient Hanako en retournant vers la voiture. Bon Lise, Mira, shopping ?

_Et nous on se fait enculer ? Demande Minotaure vexé.

_Bien profond. Rajoute Mirajane en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

_Et les cours dans tout ca vous y pensez ou...? Questionne Marco en les voyant repartir comme si de rien n'était.

_Désolée les gars mais exceptionnellement Hana et Mira ont des absences justifiés pendant une semaine ! Annonce Lise en se tournant vers eux. Vous inquiétez pas les gars, on se revoit ce soir ! Law se dirige vers sa petite amie et la tire vers lui.

_Si je comprends bien... t'es entrain de me dire que je vais me faire chier pendant une semaine ? S'énerve le lycéen en tenant fermement son amante par les hanches. La concernée se contente simplement de sourire avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres boudeuses de son copain.

_Je reviens te chercher ce soir, alors patiente d'ici la, chéri. Compense-t-elle. Lamy tu viens avec nous.

_Je sais pas trop... Bredouille-t-elle dans les bras de Sky.

_C'est pas une question ma grande. Ricane le brune en lui frottant ces cheveux blonds. Aller tout le monde dans la voiture.

_Princesse t'es gentille mais laisse moi au moins lui dire au revoir. Grogne le mauve en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

_Et toi tu t'casses comme ca ? Rage Kid en se bougeant le cul pour se mettre en face de Mirajane."

Il la choppe par les hanches et l'allonge sur le capot de la voiture d'Hanako. Il l'embrasse sauvagement. Lise siffle chopper, qui s'installe dans son sac puis monte à l'arrière de la voiture. La plus âgée embrasse amoureusement son petit protégé avant de se séparer de lui. Il la retient.

"_Un problème ?

_Tu vas t'acheter des sous-vêtements ? Elle pouffe.

_Y a de grandes chances pourqu- Le futur chirurgien la plaque contre le mur en grognant afin de lui mordre la nuque et l'un de ses seins à sang. Possessif impulsif jaloux. Annonce-t-elle quand il lèche le sang qui perle des plaies. Eh vous eux pas de cochonneries sur ma bagnole ! Gueule Hanako à sa meilleure amie et au rouge.

_Tu préfères dans les toilettes, peut être ?! Réplique le rouge avec un sourire carnassier inscrit au visage."

Hanako lui lève son majeur en pestant. Elle se retourne vers Sky qui embrasse doucement Lamy et lui prend la main quand elle vienne vers elle. Voilà les filles qui partent dans la voiture bleue de la brune pour une incroyable séance de shopping. Sky reste avec Trafalgar et Eustass pour assurer leur sécurité. Ils rentrent en cours en râlant.

Centre commercial de Milky Way, 9h.

Les filles viennent de se poser dans un magasin de lingerie et farfouillent dans tous les dessous. Le vendeur, les connaissant très bien, privatise la boutique le temps qu'elles choisissent leurs paires de sous vêtements.

"_Tiens Lamy, est ce que tu sais si ton frère a des préférences ? Elle rougit n'ayant pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre de boutique.

_Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce genre de choses ?! S'effare la blanche en allant dans une cabine d'essayage.

_Va te faire enculer Mira ! Au fait Lise pourquoi t'es pas venue avec Lucci ? Elle pose le body qu'elle détaillait.

_C'est simple ce connard m'a trompé. Mirajane sort la tête de la cabine d'essayage, Hanako se stoppe dans ses recherches et Lamy écarquille les yeux.

_IL T'A QUOI ?! Hurlent les filles en venant vers elle.

_Pendant cinq mois, je l'ai su par moi même après plusieurs histoire et prise de tête, la meuf est dans mon lycée et je peux te dire que c'est un grand sacrilège pour moi de me retenir de lui éclater la gueule a coup de balles quand je la vois se pavaner devant moi.

_C'est la même fille avec laquelle il avait couché pendant votre break d'une semaine ? Demande Hanako cachant mal sa colère.

_La même oui. Soupire Lise. Non je ne l'ai pas quitté, pour tout vous dire je suis encore avec, ça fait bientôt trois ans que je suis avec lui et j'arrive pas à m'en détacher, je vais pas vous mentir... Elle commence à pleurer. Ca a été atroce, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me suicider et ma mère m'a obligée à voir une psychologue plusieurs fois. Je ne lui fais plus confiance et pourtant je l'aime... Hanako la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter avec des mouvements maladroits. En plus j'ai appris par la suite qu'il m'a prise pour une conne du 1 avril au 26 août... Je lui ai tout donné et lui, il se paye ma tête depuis tout ce temps... J'ai du mal à ce qu'il me touche, et je lui ai demandé de me comparer à elle tout. Absolument tout, même comment elle était au pieu. Elle craque et pleure de tout son être.

_Tu veux que je lui coupe les couilles ? Demande sérieusement la mafieuse en lui essuyant ses larmes.

_C'est affreux... Dit doucement Lamy en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolée pour toi...

_Putain mais ton mec il est aveugle ! Il a pas vu la gueule de boudin qu'elle avait où ca se passe comment ?! S'énerve Mirajane en retournant dans la cabine d'essayage. Je suis désolée mais un boudin ça se mange ! Ca se baise pas ! Crie la blanche à travers le rideau de la cabine."

Lise est une jeune fille de 17 ans de taille moyenne, elle possède des cheveux bruns plutôt foncés et a les yeux noirs, sa peau est légèrement mate grâce au soleil de ses dernières vacances, en réalité des qu'elle fait des virées avec sa cousine, on pense facilement qu'elles sont soit des sœurs jumelles soit des sœurs tout court. Faut dire que ces deux là se ressemblent vraiment, autant au niveau physique que caractère. Malgré tout Lise est plus fragile qu'Hanako. En bref, la cousine de la mafieuse est magnifique, souriante et toujours de bonne humeur.

"_Merci les filles... Remercie la cousine de la plus âgée.

_La prochaine fois que ca ne va pas tu m'appelles, je viendrais te voir ! Elle acquiesce et se remet à contempler de nouveau le body de couleur rouge.

_Et t'as pas cherché à lui rendre l'appareil ? Demande Mirajane. Alors comment il me va celui la ? La blanche porte un ensemble rouge carmin avec des genres de clous.

_Kid va adorer. Déclare Lise en se mouchant. Si j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrivai pas...

_Ton honnête et ta gentillesse te perdra, Lise. Prévient la brune en se penchant sur un ensemble bleu roi avec de la dentelles et quelques rubans. Vous en pensez quoi de celui ci ? Le regard des filles brillent. Bon vu vos têtes de merlan frit je vais le prendre, et toi Lamy tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_Je ne sais pas trop vers où me diriger... Avoue-t-elle timidement. Faut dire qu'elle est encore vierge comparer aux autres filles présentes.

_Tu veux qu'on t'aide à choisir ? Propose Lise en souriant à la blonde. Elle hoche la tête. Elle est trop mignonne la soeur de ton copain Hana ! S'extasie sa cousine. Bon c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

_Le turquoise.

_Tiens...c'est la couleur préférée de Sky. Pouffe Mirajane en essayant un nouvel ensemble à ficelle. Puis elle souffle exaspéré.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'amuse Hanako en observant sa meilleure amie qui galère a faire son choix. Il te va très bien cet ensemble.

_Ouais mais avec une brute comme Kid au lit, il va pas faire cinq minutes. Explique la blanche. Les filles éclatent de rirent sauf Lamy qui rougit. Mais bon je le prends quand même.

_A 675€ l'ensemble ? Bah putain Eustass doit avoir une bite en or ! Gueule la mafieuse en achetant la collection entière d'Aubade, sa marque préférée. Bon Lamy, tu le trouves comment celui ci ? Questionne sa grande soeur de cœur en lui montrant un ensemble vert et bleu, avec des écailles dessus, qui ressemble trait pour trait a un motif de serpent.

_J'adore ! S'exclame-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, cependant quand elle regarde le prix elle le repose immédiatement.

_Te fais pas de soucis pour le prix, c'est moi qui paye, et crois moi 200€ c'est rien pour de bons sous vêtements. La collection se trouve dans la rangée la bas, tu n'as qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil ."

Elle fait ce qu'elle dit et trouve son bonheur. La blonde essaye plusieurs ensemble devant ses amies. Finalement les filles ont eu pour très cher leurs achats mais bon elles sont aux anges. A la grande surprise des plus grandes, Lamy n'a pas du tout été réticente à l'idée d'acheter des bas, des jarretières ou encore des portes jarretelles. Elles font leurs emplettes jusqu'à 16h, les lycéennes ont toute refaite leur garde robe. Épuisées, elles se posent dans un café. Lamy ressemble maintenant à une véritable jeune fille. Tellement que les trois se font la même réflexion, en se disant qu'elle allait plaire encore plus à son amoureux.

"_Tu vas en conquérir plus d'un maintenant Lamy... Souffle Lise en mangeant sa coupe de fruit.

_Mais c'est qu'elle va passer aux choses sérieuses la petite ! Lance Mirajane avec un ton plein de sous entendus. Elle devient cramoisi en comprenant rapidement l'allusion.

_Hana... Commence la blonde.

_Mh ?

_Quand tu étais avec Sky... À partir de combien de temps vous... Vous avez couché ensemble ?

_Tu sais princesse, j'étais déjà plus vierge quand je sortais avec lui. Donc on est passé assez rapidement à l'acte lui et moi, mais on se connaissait déjà depuis le berceau.

_A quel âge tu..?

_Je me suis faite violer à mes 7 ans. Assume-t-elle devant le regard désolé de sa petite soeur. Mais je le vis bien.

_Law sait ?

_Oui, mais pour en revenir à toi et Sky, il ne tentera rien tant que tu n'es pas apte à la faire. Dit elle sérieusement.

_Oui mais j'ai peur d'être trop longue et qu'il aille voir ailleurs... S'attriste la petite soeur de Law. Et puis je suis novice dans le domaine...

_Sky aussi con soit il, débute Mirajane, ne te trompera jamais, il a beaucoup trop de respect pour toi. Et puis si t'as tant que ca de doute, saute lui dessus. T'enfile tes nouveaux dessous et le tour est joué!

_Mira. Grogne Hanako en lui tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Ne te force pas, tu le fais quand t'es prête et au moment venu on te conseillera. Explique-t-elle. Bon aller faut qu'on aille chercher les gars au lycée."

Elles font donc le trajet inverse sans au préalable déposer Lise a la base pour qu'elle voit son père. La petite troupe de gare devant le lycée et attend leurs amis. La brune et la blanche fument une cigarette en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Lamy, quand à elle,a l'air de se triturer les méninges depuis qu'elles ont quitté le café.

"_Lamy. Laisse toi aller Sky te fera prendre goût à tout, déclare la mafieuse à la première année. Alors arrête de paniquer et fais ce que ton petit cœur tout mou te dit de faire.

_Salut les gars ! Lance là mannequin en jetant son mégot de cigarette par terre. Salut ma cerise. Elle l'embrasse langoureusement et Law se rapproche vers sa petite amie et sa soeur.

_Je t'ai pas trop manqué chéri ?"

Il l'embrasse pour la faire taire et ne pas répondre par la même occasion avant de frotter les cheveux bouclés de sa petite soeur. Sky est stoïque face au nouveau look de son amoureuse, il déglutit.

"_T'es super belle, tu fais très femme. Rougit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrasse lui aussi.

_Bon on rentre ?"

Les couples se séparent dans des voitures différentes. Hanako et Law sont de nouveau ensemble. Et l'humeur de son amant est massacrante. Elle souffle avant de lui donner une pichenette sur la joue.

"_Pourquoi tu tires la gueule comme ca ?

_Je tire pas la gueule. Nie le troisième année.

_Mais oui c'est ça prend moi pour une conne je ne te dirai rien. Reproche la plus âgée.

_Tu vois qui c'est Moka ?

_Le truc rose qui est dans notre classe ?

_Ouais

_Bah quoi ?

_Elle a le béguin pour toi...

_Et ?

_Bah voilà, ca m'énerve. Hanako ricane avant de prendre Law par la cravate de son uniforme et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

_Jaloux.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Je vais pas te quitter pour une fille si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Le rassure-t-elle en tournant à gauche. T'es trop bien pourvu pour que je te laisse partir. Alors arrête de tirer cette gueule sinon je te fais crier que je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie comme hier soir. Un doigt d'honneur lui répond. Avoue t'as aimé ce que je t'ai fait.

_Je savais pas qu'une vieille savait faire ca. Défie-t-il avec tout son orgueil."

HHanako avec un sourire en coin déclenche le mode automatique et se met à califourchon sur son amant. Elle descend enotre ses jambes et abaisse la braguette de son partenaire de sexe. La brune se mord la lèvre inférieure et excite du bout de sa langue le membre à moitié endormi à travers son caleçon.


	24. Chapitre 24 : bonbon rose puant

Holà les amis ! Désolée pour ce gros retard de publication ! Mais je viens de me faire opérer des amygdales et j'avoue j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre ? Pour tout vous dire je suis dans le coaltar depuis 3 jours, shootée aux antibio et aux anti-inflammatoires, j'ai la gorge à vif, je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive et je suis dans l'incapacité de parler, et pour couronner le tout j'ai mes oraux de bac la la semaine prochaine, si le timing n'est pas parfait ? De plus j'ai perdu 2kg en un jour et demi, donc je n'ai pu écrire qu'un seul chapitre cette semaine...

Chapitre 24

"_Hana... Gémis Law quand il sent les lèvres de sa petite amie se refermer sur son membre fièrement gorgée de sang."

La tête de la brune bascule d'avant en arrière en enroulant sa langue autour du sexe très généreux de son amant. Putain avoir une fellation pendant qu'ils roulent sur une voie express, c'est tout nouveau pour lui. Il doit afficher une de ces têtes en ce moment : les joues rougies par le plaisir qu'il accumule à chaque mouvement de tête de sa petite amie. Elle lâche son membre et le lèche dans toute sa longueur traçant un sillon de salive de ses testicules à son gland suintant de sperme pré-éjaculatoire. Bon sang, Hanako est vraiment appliquée dans sa gâterie et se sert de sa langue comme une professionnelle. Il en a déjà reçu des pipes mais putain Hanako a beau être une novice dans le domaine elle se débrouille beaucoup mieux que les autres. Le lycéen a perdu sa virginité à 15 ans en même temps que son meilleur ami, par je ne sais quel miracle ils ont réussi à rentrer dans une boîte de nuit, ils ont été rapidement abordés par des femmes avec de l'expérience et ont passé le reste de la soirée enfermé dans les toilettes en très bonne compagnie. Ensuite ils ont plusieurs copines avec qui ils s'amusaient sans pour autant construire une relation sérieuse, plus pour acquérir de l'expérience dans le domaine et avoir une bonne réputation sexuelle. Puis sa soeur a commencé à fréquenter Hanako, et le voilà en ce moment même dans sa voiture entrain de recevoir une merveilleuse fellation. Il gémit lourdement avant de glisser une de ses mains dans la chevelure noire de son amante. Quelle vue excitante, sa copine avec son sexe en bouche et un regard remplit de perversité malsaine. Son rouge à lèvres laisse une trace de son passage, le bout de la langue de chatouille son gland. Il sent sa limite arriver à grand pas. Son membre grossit tellement qu'Hanako a du mal à le garder en entier dans sa bouche, la plus âgée descend jusqu'à la garde et son amant jouit dans sa bouche en grognant de béatitude. Forcée, Hanako avale par gorgées le foutre de son petit ami pour éviter de s'étouffer. Elle tousse avant de grimacer, bon ok le goût est semblable à du yaourt liquide salé, pas fameux le mélange. Law lui donne une bouteille d'eau qu'elle prend mais ne boit pas pour autant. Elle l'embrasse en laissant le peu de semence qui reste dans sa bouche glisser dans la sienne et le laisse apprécier son propre goût. Lui aussi obligé, il avale.

"_Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dégueulasse. S'excuse son amant en grignotant son cou. Elle boit généreusement son eau et donne la bouteille à Trafalgar qui prend quelques goulées.

_La prochaine fois évite de te décharger dans ma bouche. Dit elle en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres avec son pouce.

_Je m'en souviendrai."

Elle sourit et sa langue glisse dans son cou pour atterrir au niveau de sa clavicule qu'elle agace avec les dents. L'érection de son amant reprend du poils de la bête alors que la main droite du troisième année plonge dans le sous vêtement de la belle. Il la pénètre de deux doigts et un gémissement s'égare dans la voiture puis résonne vers les tympans de son petit ami. Hanako ne peut le nier, il est très doué de ses doigts, c'est une bonne qualité, pour devenir un chirurgien il faut avoir un très bon doigté et être précis dans ses gestes. Apparement, le lycéen connaît parfaitement bien l'anatomie féminine.

"_Law... Susurre la mannequin en gémissant un peu plus fort.

_Te retiens pas, je suis déjà venu. Souffle-t-il en bougeant frénétiquement ses doigts."

Ils arrivent à destination, ils sortent précipitamment du véhicule en remontant légèrement leur pantalon et se dépêchent d'entrer dans la maison, presser de pouvoir soulager leur frustration récente. Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassent avec passion en claquant la porte d'entrée. Law plaque sa brune contre le mur en la soulevant par les hanches et Hanako commence à le déshabiller, alors qu'elle allait faire glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles du lycéen. Un toussotement se fait entendre. Ils se stoppent puis tournent la tête vers le bruit peu habituel. Oh. Merde.

"_Désolé de vous déranger les jeunes... S'excuse Shanks pas du tout désolé."

L'ambiance est désormais tendue, Law lâche Hanako et lui remet les pieds à terre. Ils se vêtissent correctement avant de se diriger vers eux, légèrement embarrassés. Alors qu'est ce qui est le pire pour le copain de la brune ? Que les trois membres de sa famille le tuent plusieurs fois dans leur tête, ou les regards pervers des autres. Hanako lisse sa jupe en se dirigeant vers son père, qui est désormais d'humeur massacrante, rien de pire qu'une mafieuse frustrée.

"_Princesse t'a pas reçu mon appel ? Demande doucement son paternel en ressentant la menace potentiel de sa fille. Je t'ai appelé y a 10 minutes. Oui mais non, il y a 10 minutes elle s'appliquait à faire une gâterie à son amant.

_Non, mon portable est éteins et dans la voiture. Invente-t-elle comme excuse.

_Enfin bref on va rester dessus les gars...Hana, on est invité à dîner avec les russes et les Chinois dans une heure. Intervient Sasori pour faire retomber l'atmosphère plus que pesante autour de la famille de la brune. Elle souffle.

_On y sera mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?! S'énerve Hanako.

_Sébastian nous a ouvert. Précise Asami en allumant une cigarette.

_Gwahaha heureusement que vous avez pas copuler devant nous sinon je pense que Law pouvait dire adieu à sa virilité. Rigole Newgate.

_Garde tes commentaires pour toi. Et dégagez illico de chez moi, vous n'avez ABSOLUMENT RIEN À FAIRE ICI ! Ils décampent rapidement, Trafalgar tombe à terre, ses sueurs froides s'envolent lentement.

_J'ai cru que ton père allait me tuer sur place. Flippe-t-il en câlinant sa partenaire.

_C'est pas mon père que t'as le plus à craindre mais mon frère. Ils ne t'auront rien fait... Du moins tant que ton père et moi on est dans les parages...

_Rassurant. Ironise-t-il.

_Hey...

_Mh ?

_J'espère que t'as pas la putain d'intention de me laisser sur ma faim."

Un sourire en coin de dessine sur leurs lèvres respectives et ils filent dans leur chambre terminer ce qu'ils avaient entamé. Ensuite une fois leur affaire faite, ils se préparent pour le dîner. Hanako soupire, elle n'aime pas ce genre de chose, ca pue la merde a plein nez. Habituellement, lorsqu'on l'invite à dîner avec la mafia, c'est pour une demande en mariage pour renforcer leur puissance et assurer une dominance partout dans le monde... Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer. Sa robe cocktail enfilée et le costard du lycéen lissé, ils prennent la voiture et vont en direction du restaurant. Hanako est tendue, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Quand elle mêle vie privée et vie professionnelle ça part rapidement en live. Ils arrivent et on vient les installés, ils portent un toast à la dernière victoire et se restaurent convenablement. Puis vient le sujet qui fâche.

"_Alors Mademoiselle vous n'êtes toujours pas mariée ? Demande un membre de la collaboration. Law baisse le regard et Hanako le comprend.

_Non et je m'en porte très bien ainsi. Elle glisse sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et la frotte un peu pour le rassurer. C'est pas le moment de gérer les états d'âme d'un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté.

_J'ai un fils qui a votre âge.

_Futaba. Gronde Fei Long en buvant son verre. Pas un mot de plus.

_Un mariage arrangé ? Law se crispe sous la main d'Hanako qui vient de s'arrêter tout en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

_L'héritière a un amant. Défend John en sentant la tension monter en échelons.

_Et alors ? Elle peut le quitter pour mon fils. Cela permettrai à nos organisations de consolider leurs liens. N'êtes vous pas de mon avis, messieurs ?

_Je vous conseille d'arrêter de parler. Prévient le père de Trafalgar. Elle sort avec mon fils et ne veut pas se marier, alors je vous prie de bien avoir l'obligeance de les laisser tranquille. Termine-t-il froidement.

_Ce gamin pré-pubère ? Voyons mademoiselle ... vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un bambin qui va réussir à vous combler. Il ne va que vous gêner, mon fils est un homme qui a les mains dans le métier depuis le berceau, et si je peux me permettre il saura protéger votre fille. Se vente-t-il auprès de la famille Kyoteru qui l'observe d'un œil très mauvais. Law se lève et se résigne à agir en sortant de table. Vous voyez ce n'est qu'un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté, c'est un lâche doublé d'un incapable."

Une fourchette vole à travers la table et part se planter dans l'œil de ce Futaba. Il jure avant d'analyser la situation. Hanako s'est levée et dirigée vers lui avec une dague à la main.

"_Je pense que je sais gérer ma vie sans votre aide et vos commentaires. Elle lui plante la dague dans le revers de la main, sa lame plantée dans la table l'empêche de fuir. Alors ne critiquer pas une personne importante devant mes yeux, puisque ça coûte gros. Elle remue le couteau dans la plaie. Votre mariage arrangé vous vous le carrez bien profond dans votre cul de vieux porc dégueulasse, et en ce qui concerne ma vie privée vous n'avez rien à faire dedans. Elle lui coupe la main. Il crie de douleur. Alors ne venez pas pleurer dans mes jupes. Je vous aurai bien coller du fer dans les couilles mais apparement quelqu'un veut s'en charger à ma place. Le paternel de Law et Lamy s'est levé et place devant lui avec un flingue chargé à la main.

_Fei long ! L'appelle-t-il au secours. Sauf que celui ci ne fait rien.

_Je vous ai prévenu Futaba. Maintenant vous assumez. Décrète simplement l'asiatique. Le tir se projette directement entre les cuisses du mafieux qui a la langue bien pendue. Hanako. Appelle-t-il, elle s'arrête de marcher et l'écoute d'une oreille. Ayez l'amabilité d'excuser cet inconvénient perturbant. Elle se retourne et lui fait face.

_Ne vous en faites pas je sais que ce n'est pas un de vos hommes, les vôtres n'auraient jamais osés de frotter à moi de la sorte. C'est déjà oublié pour ma part. Soyez clément et clouez le bec de cette carpette.

_Comme vous le souhaitez, Léo s'il te plaît. Un homme aux yeux bridés se lève et l'assassine sous les yeux des membres présents. Je m'excuse pour ce désagrément. Il s'incline.

_Bien, nous on part. Merci pour ce charmant repas. Ironise la brune en enfilant son impair. A la revoyure."

Elle se casse avec Law sur les talons et prennent la route sans plus de cérémonie. En cours de route, ils s'arrêtent chez Mirajane récupérer Lise qui discutait avec eux. Puis, ils rentrent. Lise saute directement dans les bras de Sébastian et part se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à ses deux aînés.

Le lendemain, 12 octobre, Lycée OP School, 12h.

Lise et Lamy arrivent dans la salle de classe des troisièmes années avec Sky qui les suit tant bien que mal. Hanako a réussit à inscrire Lise dans le cursus scolaire pour la semaine où elle va rester avec eux. Comme ça, elle reste éloignée de l'agence mafieuse et sa cousine peut garder un œil sur elle. Les voilà donc tous entrain de se restaurer. Hanako ne mange pas sous le regard dur et froid de Sky qui la fusille du regard. Elle se contente de boire son eau confortablement calée entre les jambes du lycéen qui lui sert d'amant et accessoirement de chaise. Puis, une fille à la chevelure rose ose timidement s'approcher d'eux. Il faut dire que même si la réputation de la brune s'est allégée, elle sème quand même la terreur au lycée depuis que ses amis sont venus lui porter soutien. Chacun d'entre eux n'a aucune envie de traîner avec des adolescents autres que leur protégé respectif.

"_Kyoteru-sempai ? Bafouille-t-elle en rougissant. Hanako lève un sourcil.

_Dégage. Impose Trafalgar en resserrant la prise qu'il a sur Hanako. Elle commence à trembler mais une lueur de courage émane de ses yeux verts.

_Je voulais savoir si pour le voyage scolaire vous accepteriez de partager notre chambre. Implore le bonbon rose non comestible à la plus vieille.

_Non."

Elle repart triste en regardant mal le petit ami de la brune. Hanako soupire, bon il va falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour qu'on arrête de la faire chier, c'est déjà la deuxième du mois et elle n'a pas forcément envie d'avoir affaire à une troisième.

La fin des cours arrive rapidement, et tout notre petit groupe d'amis partent en direction de la production. Les filles passent rapidement aux toilettes pour régler un petit problème mensuel a l'égard de Lise puis sortent rejoindre leurs amis. Hanako se pétrifie à la vue d'une scène peu probable au sein d'un établissement scolaire. Moka, la fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui lui a demandé de venir dans leur chambre pendant le voyage scolaire vient de planter son amant avec un vieux bâton de fer rouillé. Hanako voit rouge, fonce sur elle et la balance loin de son protégé, Lamy hurle de terreur et commence à sangloter dans les bras de Sky. Le corps de Law est à terre à demi-conscient, il crache du sang et une flaque du même liquide s'écoule de la plaie béante du futur chirurgien. Lise va chopper la fille et appelle prestement l'agence, pendant que Mirajane appelle le médecin. Hanako est assise près du brun, elle l'ausculte minutieusement. La tige de fer est enfoncé dans son thorax;près de sa trachée, avec un peu de chance aucun organe n'est touché, elle arrache la chemise de son partenaire avec la seule force de ses mains et palpe doucement les zones près de la plaie. Tout le lycée s'est rassemblé autour d'eux sous les injures des camarades du blessé, rapidement leurs parents débarquent et constatent les dégâts.

"_Hana... Débute le père de Lamy. La mafieuse perd de son assurance et lui parle d'une voix enrouée.

_Je suis désolée..!j'ai pas pu le protéger... Une larme de sang coule des yeux argentés de la mafieuse.

_Bon bande de morveux vous dégagez le passage ! Intervient Asami en voyant sa nièce dans de tels états. Il lui en faut beaucoup pour qu'elle laisse ses émotions la dominer. Hana, les médecins vont devoir le déplacer pour le mettre dans l'ambulance, il faut que tu le lâches... Continue-t-il d'une voix douce."

Les médecins le déplacent doucement et lui administrent les premiers soins sous les yeux consciencieux de la mafieuse. Les médecins la rassurent en leur disant que sa vie n'est pas en danger mais qu'il vaut mieux qu'il passe plusieurs tests et le garde en observation. Elle acquiesce avant de se diriger avec eux vers la coquille ou son petit ami est inconscient et pris en charge par des infirmiers.

"_Mademoiselle êtes vous un membre de sa famille ?

_Non. Avoue-t-elle remplie de culpabilité.

_Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous acceptez à bord du véhicule, seuls les membres faisant partis de sa famille sont acceptés.

_C'est sa petite amie. Précise son père en grimpant dans l'ambulance, laissez la venir s'il vous plaît."

Un hurlement de douleur se fait entendre. Mirajane et Lise n'ont visiblement pas appréciés le geste de la rose. Elles lui ont tordus les deux bras et déboite les genoux, alors que les les mecs eux l'ont juste "un peu" frappé, enfin non c'est pas le mot juste tabassée serait le bon terme à employer. Hanako lance un regard assassin a l'agresseur de son amant et en la regardant de haut. Si les yeux argentés de la mafieuse étaient des revolvers, Moka serait déjà morte depuis bien longtemps. La rose pleure de douleur et de chagrin, puis elle hurle.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

_Tout. Répond Hanako alors que les portes de l'ambulance se referment sur elle."


	25. Chapitre 25 : Mauvais souvenirs

Chapitre 25

Clinique de Water Seven, Avenue Enies Lobbies, 18h.

Hanako et Walter attendent maintenant depuis une bonne demie heure le diagnostic du brun. La brune bien qu'elle exerce dans cette clinique a été interdite d'assister au soin de son amant. Finalement les radios ont révélés qu'une hémorragie interne avait commencé à muter dans le buste de Trafalgar, et à démontrer que la lime de fer a touché un fragment du poumon du lycéen. Après des vérifications réglementaires, le troisième année a été transféré d'urgence au bloc opératoire toujours sous les yeux inquiets de Lamy, son père et sa copine. Depuis le début, Hanako s'en veux au plus profond d'elle même de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Un médecin vient les voir.

"_Vous êtes le père de Trafalgar Law ? Demande-t-il en s'adressant à Walter.

_Oui, alors Docteur ?

_L'opération s'est bien passée, s'il n'y a pas de problème durant la nuit il pourra sortir demain matin. Après je donne le relai à Mademoiselle Kyoteru.

_Merci Jackal.

_Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est réveillé. L'anesthésie générale n'était pas nécessaire pour ce genre d'intervention chirurgicale. Mais je ne t'apprends rien. Par contre il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et pas d'activité physique trop prenante."

Les trois se dirigent vers la chambre indiquée sur la fiche médicale de Law, frappent avant d'entrer et entrent. A première vue, Trafalgar est plutôt pâle, il a un masque à oxygène et des perfusions plantées un peu partout dans son bras. Il a les yeux ouverts mais semblait relativement épuisé, sa respiration est lente, et seul le bruit répétitif du cardio casse le silence pesant dans la pièce. Le lycéen tourne ses billes argentées vers sa famille avant de sourire doucement.

"_A voir la gueule que tu tires je dois faire peur à voir. Déclare-t-il en voyant Hanako s'avancer.

_Ca va tu te sens bien ? Demande la brune, attentionnée avec une voix douce, en lui caressant la joue.

_Law ! Pleure Lamy. Ne refais plus jamais ca ! Hanako prend la blonde dans ses bras et la berce doucement pour qu'elle calme ses torrents de larmes. J'ai eu si peur... Il ne se contente que d'avoir un sourire en coin et se décale dans son lit pour qu'elle vienne dans ses bras.

_Vas-y doucement Lamy. Elle s'allonge près de lui et s'endort directement.

_Elle a pleuré tout le temps où elle ne t'a pas vue. Annonce Walter en s'asseyant sur la chaise mise à disposition. Ca va mon grand ?

_Ca pourrait aller mieux... Souffle-t-il caressant les cheveux blonds de sa soeur comme il le fait à Hanako. Il regarde sa petite amie avec un regard interrogateur.

_Je vais appelé Sky pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Je vous laisse... Elle sort de la chambre et s'apprête à composer le numéro de téléphone.

_Pas la peine princesse je suis déjà là. Interpelle le mauve en sortant de nul part. Alors comment il va ? Elle ne répond rien."

Sky la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Ses épaules tremblent, sa gorge se noue, mais entêtée comme elle est; elle ne va pas accepter de pleurer. Elle inspire un bon coup et rentre de nouveau dans la chambre.

"_Salut mec ! Sacrée frayeur que tu nous as fait là. Au fait, t'as le bon rétablissement des autres. Nezumi leur a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes dans le calme donc il a interdit à tout le monde de venir te voir.

_Merci. Peine-t-il à dire.

_Bon je vais la ramener à la maison. Déclare le mauve en décollant sa blonde des bras de son frère. Walter ?

_Je dois passer à la base régler plusieurs choses et rassurer les autres, je te la confie et toi Hana, cesse de te prendre la tête, je te confie Law. Dit il en lui tenant l'épaule."

Hanako claque sa langue en regardant méchamment Walter ca part d'un bon sentiment mais bon, c'est quand même pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Puis elle part s'assoir à la place désormais inoccupée. La plus âgée prend la main du plus jeune et le regarde avec compassion.

Il pouffe avec un sourire en coin.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire ? L'interroge la mafieuse en s'asseyant sur son lit d'hôpital.

_Qui avait raison pour le machin rose ? Dit il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Hanako ricane en se disant qu'il n'avait que ca à penser dans son état actuel.

_Rigole tant que tu le peux petit con! Jure la mafieuse en lui collant une pichenette sur le nez.

_Tu maltraites un des tes patients ? Je vais finir par appelé une infirmière.

_Ose. Menace-t-elle en dégageant la télécommande de sa main. Elles ne prendront sûrement pas soin de toi mieux que moi. Réplique la brune avec tout son orgueil et un regard malicieux

_Dixit celle qui ne m'a toujours pas embrassé. Ricane le lycéen, boudeur.

_Tu deviens dépendant chéri ?

_C'est grave docteur ? Plaisante-t-il. Elle l'embrasse pour le faire taire."

Un baiser lent et amoureux ou sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive laisse des larmes d'angoisse couler sur ses joues, et transmet à son compagnon toute la peur, la colère, l'anxiété qu'elle a ressentit pendant toutes ses longues secondes. Il dure longtemps, peut être cinq minutes ou peut être plus mais les deux futurs médecins s'en foutent royalement et continuent de s'embrasser. Lorsque le plus jeune manque de souffle, Hanako se retire doucement et laisse un filet de bave couler entre leurs lèvres, elle l'aspire avant d'embrasser son nez. Ils se regardent tous les deux, et le brun essuie la joue souillée d'une larme salée avec l'aide de son pouce. Ils continuent de s'observer intensément, Hanako laisse la main de Law lui empaumer la joue. La chaleur de sa main la réconforte.

"_Je t'aime. Souffle le jeune couple avec une coordination déconcertante."

Hanako étouffe un rire et va dans ses bras à la place de Lamy, c'est la première fois qu'elle dit je t'aime à un homme dont elle est amoureuse ? A priori, oui, elle l'est. Quand à Law il arbore un sourire heureux, lui aussi est tombé amoureux. Elle niche sa tête dans son cou et commence à mordiller sa peau embrasée. Comme une vierge elle s'est mise à rougir comme une folle. Mais malgré tout elle sourit, contente et rassurée que ce soit réciproque. Contre sa peau hâlée, l'étirement de ses lèvres égaille le cœur du brun qui bat un peu plus vite que la normale.

"_Tu devrais dormir.

_Avec toi à côté de moi ? Impossible. Ironise-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est marrant t'as la même voix enrouée que quand je t'ai fait crier pendant plus de quatre heures que "j'étais le meilleur coup de ta vie" Explose de rire la brune sous le regard assassin du lycéen qui rougit en baragouinant quelque chose dans son bouc. Il lui assène une claque sur sa fesse en guise de punition. Elle glousse légèrement et s'arrête de rire. Non sérieusement essaie de dormir. Reprend t-elle avec un ton sérieux qui ne tolère aucune réplique contradictoire.

_Oui bah je voudrai bien mais je suis plus très sûr que mon bras reçoit bien du sang là, en faite... Au passage."

Hanako se précipite et vire du lit. Au tour de Law d'avoir un rire euphorique quelque peu saccadé par l'effort fournit par la plaie toute fraîche et refermée. La brune l'installe mieux et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, en le caressant de ses doigts frais. Le lycéen grogne mais apprécie les cajoleries offertes par sa petite amie. Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus doucement, mais tout aussi profondément. Épuisé, Trafalgar finit par s'endormir. Attendrie la mafieuse sourit avec de s'éclipser discrètement de sa chambre.

"_Yo ! Lance Jackal derrière elle. La concernée sursaute avant de lui faire face.

_Putain Jackal, refais plus ça ! Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te-

_Oui je sais tu pourrais me tuer... Dit il en se moquant. Je savais pas que t'avais un mec. Hanako sourit.

_J'ai moi même du mal à y croire de temps en temps. Pouffe-t-elle en allant à la salle réservée aux médecins juste en face de la chambre de son amant.

_Calme ta joie ! Ça te fait pas plaisir de savoir qu'un mec réussit à te supporter ?!

_Va te faire enculer. Peste la brune en se servant une tasse de café, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Finit il par demander. C'est un mauvais coup au pieu ?

_Putain t'es con, pourquoi tout tourne autour du cul chez toi ? Ricane la mafieuse.

_Ca aura au moins eut l'effet de te faire sourire. Déclare le médecin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sous le regard meurtrier de celle ci. SPECTRE, hein ?

_Ouais...

_C'est à cause de ca qu'il est ici ?

_Non, une fille amoureuse de moi a piqué une crise de jalousie. Mais même, c'est pas une bonne idée que je sois avec lui...

_Pourtant tu lui as dit je t'aime.

_Je te déteste toi et ta putain de manie à écouter aux portes. Grogne la brune en frappant le châtain.

_Hana pour une fois qu'un mec t'attire et est sérieux, arrêtes de réfléchir au pire et fonce, t'as 21 ans putain ! Il tend un livre à la brune qui le regarde avec un air dubitatif. T'es de garde privée avec ton ptiot, Ca va t'aider à passer la nuit, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses chier."

Elle le prend en minaudant. Elle retourne dans la chambre de son compagnon et l'observe dormir. Elle souffle bruyamment, putain, si elle avait su que sortir avec lui, bouleverserait sa vie de A à Z, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Le plan était tel qu'elle passait son diplôme et rejetait tout de sa vie sentimentale. Sa dernière expérience lui a valu une cure de désintoxication profonde. Connard de fils de pute, tellement naïve à avaler chaque mot qu'il lui sortait qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à remarquer tout le ramdam qu'il avait réussi à accomplir dans son dos. Shootée a l'alcool et autres liquides moins légaux, Hanako en avait chié pour reprendre un mode de vie "normal" et sain. Comme quoi il ne faut faire confiance qu'à soi même, la brune jette un œil sur le visage reposé de son amant et sourit doucement. Mais, Law est le fils d'un collègue de boulot en qui elle a entièrement confiance. Chaque membre de la mafia l'avait aidé à sortir de cette merde dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée jusqu'au cou. Et malheureusement pour son petit ami de l'époque, il ne faut pas s'en prendre à la princesse de SPECTRE. Le dénommé en question avait été pendu par les couilles et sectionné en deux verticalement, il avait hurlé pendant trois jours, les mafieux s'étaient juste arrêtés à la base du cou, laissant le sang affluer, il souffrait atrocement et Hanako fut celle qui lui arracha le cœur. Des tremblements apparaissent sur la peau fraîche de la brune, accompagnée d'une chaire de poule énorme. La brune s'assoit quelque peu déstabilisée, elle ressort brusquement de la chambre sous le regard inquiet de plusieurs passants. Vu la tête qu'elle tirait on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de tuer son compagnon.

"_On dirait qu'on a bien fait de passer avant de rentrer...Se vante Deal à son oncle en voyant sa petite soeur assise à même le sol dans le couloir, repliée sur elle même. Princesse. La susnommée se redresse et tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur. Tu tires une sale gueule.

_Va te faire foutre Deal... Souffle la brune à bout de force.

_T'as fait une rechute ? Demande doucement son père avec une inquiétude grandissante dans la poitrine.

_T'en fais pas papa. Elle était minime et seulement de passage... Le rassure-t-elle en se relevant grâce à son aide. Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

_On vient prendre des nouvelles de mon gendre. Plaisante-t-il en souriant bêtement. Hanako siffle et Asami lui pose sa veste sur les épaules.

_Tu vas attraper froid comme ça à errer dans le couloir. S'inquiète son oncle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit familièrement avant d'embrasser les hommes de sa vie. T'appelles si ça te reprend, d'accord ? Elle acquiesce.

_Bon nous on va y aller. Déclare son père en cherchant les clés de la voiture dans sa poche intérieure de manteau.

_Et Lise ?

_Je l'ai amenée à l'aéroport y a deux heures. Son copain est mort d'une overdose. Dit le frère de son père. Elle reviendra pour ton anniversaire.

_Je vois, j'essaierai de l'appeler demain.

_Papa je vais rester avec Hana une ou deux heures, je rentrerai en taxi."

Les deux plus vieux s'en vont pendant que le frère et la soeur restent ensemble. Ils retournent dans la chambre d'hôpital qui est plongée dans la pénombre et s'assoient près du lit. Son frère est très réceptif en ce qui concerne le mal être de sa soeur.

"_Princesse a quoi t'as pensé cette fois ? Chuchote son aîné avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

_Keiichi. Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

_Tu penses à ce connard alors que ton mec actuel est blessé ? Tu m'épates frangine. Se moque son grand frère surpris de cette réponse.

_Si c'est pour me faire ce genre de réflexions tu peux dégager, Deal.

_Prends pas la mouche, princesse tu sais très bien que je déconne et que si ce type était toujours en vie j'en aurai fait une affaire personnelle à le buter lentement.

_Je sais. Sourit la brune de manière carnassière en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de son frère. Après tout c'est toi qui a tué tous les potentiels prétendants de mon entourage. Le brun sourit de manière dangereuse.

_Bon au lieu de faire une liste de mes dernières cibles, si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi t'as repensé à cet enfant de pute ?

_Parce que lui aussi, il a boulversé ma vie... Souffle sa petite soeur. Son frère tapote ses genoux et la force à venir s'asseoir dessus.

_T'as peur de quoi au juste ?

_J'en sais rien.

_Tu sais Walter est un chic type et son fils doit forcément l'être aussi, il va pas te faire un coup salé comme l'autre enculé. Hanako sourit en déposant un bisous sur la tempe de son frère. Rassure moi il n'est pas tordu au point de te droguer et de te violer ? S'inquiète soudainement le brun en resserrant sa soeur contre lui.

_T'es bête. Ricane la mafieuse en collant sa joue sur sa tête. Bien sûr que non...

_Bon je vais y aller, je vais te laisser un peu dormir. Il l'embrasse et sort de la chambre."

Hanako vient se coller et se pelotonner contre son amant après l'avoir embrasser tout en faisant très attention à ne pas me gêner pendant son sommeil. Le lendemain ce sont des voix différentes qui réveillèrent l'amante du brun. Lorqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Law parle avec plusieurs personne avant qu'il ne centre son attention vers elle. Il l'embrasse, Hanako papillonne des yeux et finit par se réveiller complètement. Visiblement tout le monde voulait avoir des nouvelles de Trafalgar. Tous ses amis sont présents autour de son lit.

"_C'est qu'on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession quand on te voit dormir. Blague Minotaure en s'attirant les foudres de son amie d'enfance.

_Tu veux déjà commencer les hostilités ? Menace-t-elle en se levant du lit. Mes vêtements sont tout froissés.

_Tiens je suis passée chez toi vous prendre des vêtements de rechange. Annonce Snake en lui tendant un sac.

_Snake je ne sais pas comment je ferai si tu n'étais pas là, surtout avec l'empoté qui te sert de frère. Dit elle en désignant Nathan qui charrie son petit ami.

_Au faite Princesse le voyage d'automne est dans une semaine, il va pouvoir y participer même si il est handicapé ? S'informe le mauve en le pointant du doigt avec Lamy sur les genoux.

_Normalement ça devrait faire l'affaire. Dit elle d'une voix assez forte à travers la porte de la salle de bain pour que tout le monde l'entende. Et puis je connais le domaine. Elle sort de la salle de bain. Je vais aller voir Jackal pour voir si tu peux sortir. Explique la mafieuse en sortant de la chambre."

La plus âgée sort de la chambre en laissant les amis discuter du prochain voyage scolaire. Encore quelque chose d'ennuyant où elle va se faire terriblement chier. Elle marche quelques minutes et intercepte Jackal lorsqu'il sort du bloc. La brune lui tient la grappe jusqu'à qu'il lui donne toutes les informations qu'elle veut. Au final le diagnostic est clair, il peut sortir mais il lui faut du repos, pour le voyage il peut y aller que si elle l'accompagne, on ne sait jamais la plaie peut se rouvrir. Machine arrière elle prévient leurs amis qu'ils peuvent désormais dégager parce qu'ils quittent tous l'hôpital.

"_Aller bougez vos culs d'ici ! Presse Hanako en les poussant vers la sortie et ramasse un bout de papier tomber par terre.

_Jolie vue. Remarque Law, moqueur. C'est que la brune sait se défendre niveau sous vêtements, étant mannequin, elle s'entretient. En ce moment elle porte un string bleu avec des noeuds.

_Vas t'habiller. Dit elle en lui lançant des vêtements."

Il part et ressort avec son indémodable sweat noir et jaune, il enfile son bonnet nordique et rassemble le peu d'affaire qu'on lui avait emmené. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il vient prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Un peu perturbée par son attitude elle s'écarte légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans ses orbes grises.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? T'as de la fièvre ? S'interroge la chirurgienne à demi déclarée en baisant son front pour relever sa température.

_Non, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer... Susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa belle en frottant ses hanches contre les siennes lui transmettant ses idées pas très catholiques. La brune frissonne.

_Pas d'effort physique. Interrompt Hanako en le calmant dans ses ardeurs devenues un peu trop chaudes. Donc pas de sexe pendant minimum une semaine.

_...Pardon ?! C'est une blague j'espère ! Flippe le brun en s'agrippant plus fort aux hanches de sa copine.

_Je suis sérieuse. Dit elle pour balayer chaque doute que le brun redoutait.

_Attends, je sors avec un médecin qualifié qui sait gérer tout ce qui est chirurgie avancé et médecine de base, et tu oses me dire ceinture pendant une semaine ?! Panique-t-il. Hanako pouffe avant de l'embrasser.

_C'est vrai ce que tu dis, mais... Tu as quand même le droit de te palucher. Ricane la brune en lui tapant sur les fesses. Allez bouge ton joli cul jusque dans ma bagnole, on a d'autres chats à fouetter."

Hanako conduit en fumant une cigarette sous le regard perturbé de son amant. Celui ci cogite depuis qu'ils sont partis de l'aéroport pour réussir à faire craquer sa partenaire, et qu'elle accepte de lui faire l'amour. Mais la tâche va s'avérer plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'après son père Hanako est intransigeante quand il s'agit de personnes proches d'elle. Et visiblement c'est son cas. Il respire bruyamment. Un sourire nait sur les lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres prunes de la mafieuse, apparement le plus jeune prend vraiment à cœur la grève de sexe imposée par elle même, pour être honnête elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il allait gober ça aussi facilement, au départ c'était juste pour le faire chier mais maintenant elle se tâte à se dire que c'est plutôt une bonne idée ce repos forcé. Elle souffle un panache de fumée et s'engage dans la voie rapide. Elle roule encore quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter près de la mer. Devant le regard interrogatif de son conjoint elle se justifie pour éclaircir le lycéen.

"_Pour fêter ta sortir je te propose un pique nique au bord de la plage. Le restaurant qui est là bas m'a préparé les aliments."

Les voilà donc sur la plage à manger calmement leur déjeuner, Law a retiré son haut, le soleil est agréable et chaud, ce qui est très agréable pour le jeune couple placé à l'abri des regards. Encore un problème, vu qu'Hanako est assez connue, et qu'elle ne veut pas, en plus, mêler Trafalgar dans son travail et l'embrouille avec les paparazzis, elle guettait et faisait constamment attention lorsqu'ils sortaient. Les deux bruns s'amusent à se donner les dernières fraises chocolatées avec leur bouche puis ils terminent à rouler dans le sable. Leur langue de cherchant mutuellement tout en savourant le fruit.

"_Bon aller on rentre.

_Et les cours ?

_Y a pas cet aprem, t'étais là hier ou pas ? Les profs ont dit qu'il n'y aurait pas cours parce qu'ils finalisaient le voyage."


	26. Chapitre 26 : Ca avance

**Bonjour le monde ! Désolée pour le retard de publication mais faut dire qu'avec le bac qui approche je suis vraiment busy busy, donc afin de pouvoir assurer mon avenir et au moins jusqu'au mois de juin, je mets cette fiction en pause... Gomen**

Chapitre 26

Résidence des Kyoteru, demeure privée de la brune, 14h23.

Ils sont tranquillement rentrés chez la brune en écoutant les informations à la télé. Visiblement rien de très fructueux en ce moment. Le jeune couple se pose dans le canapé, Law lit un bouquin plus gros que sa tête sur la chirurgie avancée pendant qu'Hanako écrit ses rapports pour la mafia. Aussi bref que soudain, elle termine sa tâche et part vers la cuisine se faire un café. Elle enlève ses lunettes noires et se secoue ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés en passant ses mains fraîches de la racine de sa chevelure à sa nuque. Le brun entame une pause dans sa lecture et allume la télé pour casser le silence pesant dans la pièce, malgré tout, brisé par le sifflement de la cafetière. Après s'être assurée que son compagnon est hors d'atteinte, Hanako s'éclipse pour passer un coup de téléphone. On lui répond au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

"_Salut ma grande, comment tu te sens ? Ton père m'a dit pour Lucci.. Un soupire brouille l'audition de la brune. Lise, répond moi s'il te plait. La personne au bout du fil inspire un bon coup.

_Ne me parle plus de lui... Sanglote sa petite cousine. Cet enfoiré.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande doucement la mafieuse pour ne pas la brusquer.

_Il a continué... De me tromper... Avec six autres filles... Finit elle par dire d'une voix inaudible tellement elle pleurait.

_Lise, reprends toi, rassure moi tu n'es pas toute seule ?

_Ma mère est avec moi... Dit elle la voix cassée par les larmes. Hanako soupire de soulagement en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

_Très bien écoute moi, il faut que tu sois forte d'accord ? Elle est passée où ma petite cousine téméraire et casse-cou ? Tu sais celle qui sourit tout le temps et est tout le temps joyeuse ? Ce gars là maintenant c'est du passé et il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Tu me le promets ?

_Oui...

_Est ce que tu veux que je passe pendant la semaine ? Propose la plus âgée en s'allumant une cigarette près de la porte. Je peux faire en sorte de me libérer.

_C'est gentil mais ça ira, ne te donne pas cette peine tu as des tas de choses à faire et je ne voudrais pas que tu croules sur le travail par ma faute...

_On s'en fout du travail ! Je peux venir dès demain si tu le souhaites !

_Vraiment ca ira, ma mère fait attention à moi, je ne ferai pas conneries promis.

_J'essaierai de t'appeler dans la semaine, bisous ma grande."

Elle raccroche un peu sur les nerfs. Comment diable une personne qui confirme t'aimer peu de taper six autres coups dans ton dos. Hanako écrase sa clope dans le cendrier avant de retourner se servir sa tasse de café. Elle s'en sert une puis une autre pour son amant qui est installé sur le canapé. Le dit amant surfe sur son téléphone et parle en conversation groupée avec ses amis. Hanako s'allonge sur lui et sa curiosité la pousse à aller lire ce qu'il écrit. Sauf qu'il verrouille son téléphone et se retourne pour qu'elle le surplombe de toute sa longueur.

"_Curieuse. La qualifie-t-il en lançant son portable au loin en tendant son bras vers l'arrière"

Elle sourit puis l'embrasse plusieurs fois avant de choper son portable et de le déverrouiller. Sans casser le baiser, elle ouvre les yeux et lit la conversation. Law brise le baiser en grognant. La plus âgée lit rapidement la conversation avant d'éclater de rire. Apparement monsieur crie à la mort à ses amis depuis qu'elle a imposé la ceinture et leur demande de l'aide.

"_C'est si dur que ca d'attendre une semaine ? Se moque la brune en lui exposant les messages envoyés.

_T'es atroce. Dit il avec un sourire mesquin.

_Mon pauvre chéri va faire une crise d'angoisse parce qu'il n'a pas son quota de sexe ? Ironise la mafieuse en lui prenant les joues. Comme c'est mignon~ s'esclaffe-t-elle toujours au dessus de lui en roulant les yeux.

_Tu dis ça mais toi aussi t'es privée pendant une semaine ! Tu vas réussir à tenir le coup ? Interroge sournoisement le lycéen.

_Moi, je sais contrôler mes hormones. Nargue-t-elle en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Il siffle, claque sa langue contre ses dents. Elle ricane puis se relève. Aller prends tes médicaments et peut être que je penserai à réduire la durée."

Il rumine en prenant ses médicaments avec la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table. Hanako retourne au travail et il reprend sa lecture.

Quartier de Flevance, Résidence des Trafalgar, 14h39.

Le mauve et la blonde sont sagement allongés sur le lit de la première année. Ils s'embrassent amoureusement en se caressant le visage, Sky entame prudemment une descente dans la nuque de Lamy en lui parsemant des petits baisers tout doux et tout tendres sur sa peau laiteuse et douce comparable a une peau de pêche. Celle ci rit doucement en sentant les cheveux de son amoureux lui chatouiller le visage. Hanako l'a mis en garde en lui disant que sa petite protégée avait souvent été harcelée sexuellement dans le métro et qu'il ne fallait donc pas la brusquer. Ca va faire deux mois qu'ils se connaissent et officiellement un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Le mannequin n'a encore rien tenté, la différence d'âge et la pureté de sa nouvelle conquête le freinent.

"_A quoi tu penses ? Demande Lamy en empaumant son visage. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser en réfléchissant.

_A toi. Souffle-t-il en se frottant comme un chat à son visage avec sa joue. Elle rit, elle adore quand il fait ca.

_Et tu penses quoi de moi ? Ose timidement demander la blonde en retraçant le contour de ses lèvres avec son index. Sky sourit fièrement avant d'embrasser le bout de son doigt.

_Que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir et que je veux continuer avec toi. Répond la mauve en l'embrassant chastement. Il s'appuie sur ses deux bras et admire son amoureuse rougir. T'es belle... Elle vire au cramoisi. Il ricane.

_T'es méchant tu te moques de moi ! Boude-t-elle en le faisant tomber sur elle."

Puis elle lève sa cuisse pour partir mais percute quelque chose de dur et ce n'est pas la cuisse de son petit ami. Sky retient un grognement érotique de sortir de ses lèvres. Lamy percute rapidement ce que c'est et lance une avalanche d'excuses à son égard. Ils s'assoient et Lamy jette un œil discret de temps en temps à la bosse formée dans le pantalon de son amour. Le violet se lève et s'apprête à partir dans la salle de bain.

"_Ou vas tu ? S'inquiète-t-elle terrorisée qu'il s'en aille.

_Dans la salle de bain... Faut que je règle un petit problème. Elle se met à pleurer et il se précipite la prendre dans ses bras. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a ..?

_Je suis désolée. Pleure-t-elle. À cause de moi... Tu... tu... La mauve l'embrasse pour la calmer.

_Eh ne t'inquiètes pas... Tu devrais plutôt être flattée de me faire autant d'effets. Susurre-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_Oui... Mais... Mais. Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de se jeter à l'eau. Mais tu ne me demandes jamais de t'aider... Dit elle gênée. Sky surprit ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_Idiote... Lamy j'attends avec patience que tu me donnes le feu vert, si je vais me soulager dans la salle de bain c'est pour ne pas te brusquer.

_...

_Est ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? Demande-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux tout en essuyant les perles d'eau salée dans ses yeux. Elle hoche timidement la tête. Il l'allonge sur le lit et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Si je vais trop loin tu me dis d'accord? On continuera une prochaine fois..."

Elle acquiesce et Sky lui embrasse le visage. De son front à son nez, à ses lèvres, a ses deux joues. Puis il descend petit à petit vers sa nuque une nouvelle fois, la main qui caresse le ventre de la blonde à travers son haut glisse et atteint directement la peau blanchâtre, elle remonte doucement et finit par enlever le haut devenu encombrant. Il part rejoindre la moquette. Gênée la blonde se camoufle le visage de ses deux mains. Sky continue son exploration en analysant chaque réaction de sa partenaire. De la pulpe de ses doigts il retrace le contour du sous vêtement avant de faire glisser les bretelles et de l'enlever. La mauve souffle sur le petit bourgeon rose de la blonde sous un couinement de la lycéenne avant de le lécher avec le bout de sa langue. Lamy frisonne et gémit sous cette langue foutrement douée. Son autre sein à le droit au même traitement mais avec sa main qu'il le pince ou le frotte. Sky change de place et inverse sa position. De sa main gauche, il attrape les deux poignets fins de sa partenaire avant de les placer au dessus de sa tête.

"_T'es magnifique, murmure-t-il en l'embrassant. Aussi délicieuse qu'une sucrerie à la cerise... Le visage pâle de la blonde vire à l'écarlate. D'un rouge presque similaire aux cheveux de Kid. Lamy, est ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ?"

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est attaqué qu'au buste de la première année. Elle le regarde avec un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un regard intense où elle fait clairement comprendre à l'homme au dessus d'elle qu'elle ne veut pas que ca s'arrête. Sky plaque sa main contre ses yeux et respire, c'est un véritable appel au viol cette petite. Sa main droite glisse sur la ligne du bonheur de la soeur de Trafalgar avant de tirer sa jupe. Il la fait lentement chavirer par le bas et jonche le sol avec le haut. Par précaution, le mauve se dit que la mettre directement nue lui couperait toute envie de continuer alors il se contente de descendre deux de ses doigts sur la prune de sa petite amie. Elle gémit plus fort en se frottant les jambes.

"_Sky...

_Stop ? Demande-t-il en arrêtant le mouvement en décalé de ses doigts. Elle couine.

_Plus... S'il te plaît... Sky sourit discrètement mais accède néanmoins à sa requête."

Arrivé au bord du sous vêtement il jette un œil à sa compagne avant de s'aventurer plus loin. C'est la première fois qu'il est autant nerveux avec une femme, à vrai dire, c'est la première pucelle avec qui il sort. Il fait lentement glisser sa main en dessous du sous vêtement puis recommence ses gestes. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et l'antre de la plus jeune est trempée.

"_Lamy... Je vais mettre un doigt, d'accord ? Chuchote-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement."

Il la pénètre d'un doigt et celle ci crie et s'agrippe aux épaules de son copain. C'est tellement différent la sensation qu'elle ressent en ce moment, rien à voir avec les attouchements grossiers d'hommes infidèles dans le métro. Sa respiration devient rapidement haletante, son corps se recouvre lentement d'une fine couche de sueur, son dos se cambre lorsqu'un second doigt vient s'ajouter en elle. Bon de dieu, une vague de chaleur se manifeste affreusement dans son bas ventre, menaçant de tout ravager sous son passage. Puis aussi brut que soudain, entre plusieurs gémissement de pur luxure l'orgasme la prit toute entière en la faisant s'arc-bouter d'une souplesse incroyable. La blonde retombe mollement dans ses draps désormais humides et lutte pour rester éveillée. Sky bouge encore un peu ses doigts avant de les enlever de la fleur de sa petite amie, il les porte à sa bouche afin de se délecter de ce jus tant convoité par de nombreux hommes. Il embrasse sensuellement sa copine en la regardant amoureusement.

"_Tu es magnifique Lamy. Dit il d'une voix suave en lui caressant lentement sa joue."

Elle rougit avant de retourner la situation et de se mettre à califourchon sur les hanches du mauve. Sky sourit et ferme les yeux, laissant son corps à la merci de sa blonde. Maladroitement, la première année fait quelques caresses timides sur le visage du mannequin avant lui déposer de petits baisers partout sur son visage, Sky soupire d'aise pour inciter sa protégée à continuer. Lamy prend plus d'assurance, et commence à descendre ses mains sur le buste de son amoureux. La blonde se met soudainement à paniquer ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, Sky le ressent vu qu'il ouvre les yeux avant de prendre de la ramener vers elle.

"_T'en fais pas, on a tout notre temps, dit il pour la rassurer, c'est déjà superbe ce qu'on a débuté, souffle le mauve près de son oreille qui rougit doucement, je t'aime...

_Je t'aime aussi Sky. Une parole pure et sincère, quel ange tombé du ciel ne peut s'empêcher de penser le mannequin."

Voyage d'automne, 17 octobre, 8h.

L'autobus se gare devant le chalet où tous les élèves de première année et de dernière année vont séjourner pendant une semaine. Évidemment, l'équipe de la brune avait fait le trajet dans leur voiture, apportant avec eux leur équipement de ski Malheureusement pour eux, les chambres ont été attribuées aux lycéens dans l'autobus, de ce fait, ils se retrouvent tous dans une chambre différente et mixte. Hanako siffle entre ses dents en s'avançant vers les professeurs qui s'occupent du voyage. Elle racle sa gorge puis leur offre son regard le plus perçant, menaçant qu'elle a en réserve. Vu les yeux revolvers de la brune, le plus courageux d'entre eux ouvre la bouche mais n'a même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'Hanako lui fait un signe de se taire, l'homme prend peur et montre de façon évidente ses tremblements incontrôlés à la jeune lycéenne.

"_J'espère que l'attribution des chambres est une très mauvaise blague, parce que sinon... Je crains que quelques uns de vos élèves se retrouvent malencontreusement avec des organes en moins."

Les enseignants déglutissent ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi répondre, eux aussi connaissent la réputation de la brune et évitent au mieux de se frotter à elle.

"La liste. Ordonne-t-elle en tendant sa main, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les adultes responsables laissent la jeune femme changer les groupes. Voilà et que cela ne se reproduise plus, je vous laisse annoncer le changement aux autres."

Elle repart sur ses pas pour retrouver sa petite bande qui l'attend "sagement" près de sa voiture. Enfin, sagement n'est pas le mot adéquate, ses amis se comportent comme des gamins à faire une bataille de boule de neige.

"_T'as déjà fait l'amour dans la neige? Susurre son amant en lui caressant les reins à travers son manteau de fourrure noire, incroyablement doux.

_Non, répond la brune avec lassitude, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on le fasse ?

_Ta peau cuivrée faisant fondre la neige sous ton dos tellement ton corps bouillonne, laissant la place à une peau humide et gustative si je rajoute un peu de sirop d'érable sur ton délicieux corps, tes cris de jouissance se perdant dans les échos des montagnes... Hanako l'embrasse pour le faire taire avant qu'elle ne le prenne tout de suite devant tout le monde.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, mais on verra... chopper la crève parce qu'on copule dehors en plein air, c'est pas vraiment mon délire. Law ricane alors que les autres élèves commencent à bouger pour aller rejoindre leur chalet attitré."


End file.
